


The Things We Lost In The Fire

by Rachel_twentyone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Alpha Scott, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek's Past Consent Issues with Kate, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Past Character Death, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Issues, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 87,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_twentyone/pseuds/Rachel_twentyone
Summary: Stiles life was easy, school in the morning, hunting in the night, it was his routine and he was used to it.Until other hunter family decided it was time to become the best ones and the Argents were a huge obstacle, leaving no other choice for them, besides runaway to the place Stiles never expected and sure as hell never wanted. To return home, return to Beacon Hill, the place where all his nightmares and problems began.The place where he found what love and freedom was and the price that goes with it.





	1. The kid´s are back

**PRESENT DAY**

It was a pretty bad night for hunting, although it was summer in New York city, it was a cold as fuck and Stiles was freezing, there was a storm coming and not a pretty one. He stared at the man beside him. His mentor, his teacher, the closest thing to a father, Chris Argent. He nodded at him with determination, indicating he was ready for whatever came. Stiles returned the gesture and looked up to the sky. Supposedly at that time they should be able to see the stars, bright and clear, but right then they could barely see them. Black big clouds were all over the dark sky, covering almost everything except the moon. The moon was shining with all its splendor. 

They had been tracking this alpha for months. The wolf was smart enough to avoid the Argents traps or leave a trial, but this time, he left a small one, after that it was easy to track him down. This monster had been taking lives all over New York city, mostly in Brooklyn. Human lives and werewolves lives as well, he needed to be stopped. Stiles stepped forward into the forest, being careful to not break the little branches, trying to be silence. He had trained for that all his live, to be quite, to steady his heartbeat, his breathing when he lied or when he was nervous, to read people, stand the pain, to kill when he had to, to be prepare for everything and everyone, what a life. 

He felt drops of froze water falling against his head, a thunder was heard and the darkness illuminated for a second, definitely a bad night for hunting. And to made it worst, he couldn't concentrate, all Stiles could do was think, think about that day, the worst day. A constant memory chasing him, specially in nights like that, nights with thunders and heavy rain, just as same as that fucking day. Stiles remembered being running through a forest just like this one, dark and cold. So many years ago but it seemed it was just yesterday. 

**10 YEARS AGO**

Darkness, is how it began, memories of a distant place in the past. Running in a dark forest, in the middle of the night with such short legs was pretty difficult for a nine year old boy that was being chased by an enormous beast, at least that was what Stiles saw just a few minutes before pushing Scott away, to save him. It worked, Scott was safe, but now the beast was chasing Stiles. Well, it was his fault anyway, he told Scott to meet in the forest near his house to play but there he was, running for his life.

Stiles continued running, the branches of the trees were hitting his face with every step he made. He kept trying to ignore the sound of big paws hitting the ground, scratching it with every step it made. It was such a scary sound. The drops hitting his face felt like needles, it was so cold it hurt. His vision blurred with his tears, he couldn't help it, he was so scared all he wanted to do was hide. His legs were screaming for him to stop and his lungs were begging for air, but he continue running for his life.

He viewed some lights in the distance, his heart jumped with excitement when he noticed it was his house, his parent were still awake for his luck. 

He didn't turn back, not once, he didn't dare to. Not even when he grabbed the handle, opened the door and launched himself in, falling hard against the ground. Finally Stiles was able to turn to check what the hell was behind him... but there was nothing, it was empty, just the door wide open to darkness, a darkness that seemed to return his gaze to a terrified child. Stiles looked around scared, more scared than before, the fact of not knowing where that thing was, only made him feel paranoid. He jumped shocked when he heard his mother´s voice calling him, well yelling.

"Mieczyslaw Stilisnki!" Stiles knew he was in huge trouble when his mother called him by his complete name, "What in gods name are you doing-" She shut up when she saw her child. As well as Stiles knew he was in trouble when her mother called him Mieczyslaw, Claudia Stilinski knew when something was wrong with his son, she always did, mother instinct. She stepped closer to her pale son and kneeled in front of him, covering all his field of sight.

Immediately he stared at her mother´s big chocolate eyes, he didn’t know he was trembling, until his mother grabbed his hands and made them stop, "Stiles, whats wrong ba-" She was interrupted by a something or rather someone pushing her out of the way, in a second she was seeing all upside down and in another she landed on the ground a few meters away, the punch made her gasp for air. 

"Mom!" Stiles cried scared at the edge of tears and before he could realize, his father was shooting at the beast but it wasn't stopping. All Stiles could listen to, was his father shooting, over and over again.

**PRESENT DAY**

A shot was heard, loud and clear, interrupting the silence of the night. Instinctively Stiles lowered his head and searched for any signs of blood but there was none, what was going on?

"Stiles! Wake the hell up kiddo!" Chris yelled at him, but his eyes were fixed in the big werewolf, he was in front of the them, standing in his two feet with his claws ready to kill. Chris had his gun raised, aiming to the alpha who was bleeding of his right leg. Stiles blinked surprised, he didn't even realize the werewolf had find them. He shook his head, there was no time for sentimentalism, there was only time to attack. He took his knifes out, each in one hand. He leaped to the werewolf trying to attack directly at his hurt leg, it was the best shot they had and he was gonna take advantage of it.  

Knifes were Stiles specialty. For him they were easier to manipulate, silent and quicker than a gun, not that he sucked with guns, his aim was pretty good, of course not as good as Chris but still pretty damn good. Even so, knifes were a thousand times better than guns for him, and hell Stiles was the better using them. 

The alpha throw a punch but Stiles managed to dodge with an impressive speed for a human, Stiles slipped under the werewolf between his legs and in the process he cut the alphas already injured leg, he heard the animal roar in pain.

Of course it was in pain, the blades were made with silver and wolfsbane, specially for werewolves, Stiles made them himself and he was proud of it. He landed behind the monster and gave another cut in his back, the wolf roared in pain but he was too busy trying to fight Chris and his bullets, and still somehow the werewolf managed to slip away between the bullets and suddenly he was in front of Chris, in a blink of an eye he had knocked him out and began running away of them, leaving a trial of blood. 

"Chris!" Stiles hissed about to help him, but he froze in his place, looking between the back legs of the animal and the unconscious body, he knew Chris would have hated if he stayed to help him instead of chasing the werewolf, a hunter had to do what a hunter had to do. 

He ran behind the wolf, leaving Chris behind. He didn't lose the animal of sight, not even for a second. They ran for minutes, Stiles legs tired by then but that only made him go faster, the adrenaline running through his veins didn't let him stop. But when they arrived to a cliff, Stiles froze in his place, it was at least 50 feet and the freaking werewolf was already at the midway. He tried to recover his breathing while trying to figure out where to start climbing, the shitty cliff looked like it was about to collapse. He confirmed that when a bunched of rocks began to fall. 

"Go Stiles! Hurry up" He turned to see Chris running toward him. He was bleeding of his head and he looked like at any time soon he was going to have a hart attack, he was getting old for this shit. And Stiles mind wonder among memories of that night. The way his father was screaming at him the same way, to just climb the stairs. 

He pushed his thoughts away, begging for them to stop coming, he remembered that day often but not this much, never.

He began to climb the cliff following the monster. Not so many people knew it, only Allison and Chris, but he was afraid of highs, not afraid, terrified, but he didn't show it, he never did. He just wanted so badly that night to just finish for once all.

**10 YEARS AGO**

"Run Stiles! Go upstairs!" His father yelled at him still shooting at the beast, but the bullets didn't hurt it, they barely made the beast stepped back, he was still in his two feet. The creepy monster was widely smiling showing his big fangs because he knew the bullets were useless. He stepped forward the sheriff, slowly at first, but the steps became faster and faster. John stepped away until his back hit the wall, it was in vain. In less than a blink of an eye he had tore Johns throat.

The room became silent after the half dead body fell, hitting hard against the ground with a raw sound.

"John!!" Claudia cried letting out a heart-breaking howl full of pain. Stiles opened his little mouth wanting to scream or to make a freaking sound, to do something but he was in shock. He wished he could move or even breathe but he couldn't stop looking at the corpse of his father. Johns mouth silently moved desperately trying to recover air, his pale lips covered in red dark blood. He died looking right into Stiles eyes, it was as if a light had vanished Johns eyes, as if something turned off, like a switch. Stiles looked away unable to resist looking at his father, he felt stupid and weak, but he didn't look, he couldn't do it. 

"Stiles go upstairs!" Her mother yelled with such a potent voice it took him out of his trance. Stiles turned to see her just in perfect time to watch the beast attacking his mother with his claws ready for more innocent blood. Stiles didn't stay to keep watching, he didn't want to and didn't dare to. He ran upstairs as fast as his weak and shaky legs allowed him to. 

He ran to his room, he looked around searching for a place to hide, but even that seemed difficult in the moment. He was sweating and his little hands were shaking and he couldn't take off the image of his father dying out of his head, he couldn't focus on anything else. But the sounds of the fight abruptly stopped downstairs, Stiles twisted his face in fear, the beast was coming, and it was coming for him. 

Since his dad was the sheriff of Beacon Hills, there was always work to do and well he was always busy. Claudia and his son learned to kill the time waiting for the man come home for dinner. Their favorite game was hide and seek and Stiles always, since Claudia could remember, hided under his bed, according to him it was the best place to hide. 

He wasted no more time and got under his bed, he crawled until he was all the way back against the wall. He covered his mouth with his hands, they were more steady now. But he couldn't control his breathing, it would turn him in and Stiles really didn't want that. His eyes were glassy of the tears that he refused to shed, it wasn't the time to cry, just until all this was over.

He heard someone entering the room, dragging their feet, slowly steps looking for him. Stiles squeezed his eyes and the tears that he was holding on slipped down his cheeks. 

Someone was in front of the bed, he knew it but he didn't dare open his eyes. 

"Stiles" His mother whispered with soft voice, "Take my hand baby" Slowly Stiles opened his eyes to see, for his relief, that his mother kneeled with her hand extended toward him waiting for Stiles to take it.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Stiles, help me, take my hand kiddo" Chris yelled at Stiles, he was in the edge of the cliff with his hand extended at him, surely Chris took the wrong pad because he was about to fall, he must had stepped on a loosen rock. Stiles was about to take Chris hand when suddenly he was seeing the world upside-down, he felt a burn in his left ribs. Stiles landed nimbly on his feet a few meters away. He was lightly bleeding of scratches in his ribs, not too deep but either a flesh wound. He cursed between gritted teeth. 

For a moment they stared at each other, walking in circles, eyes in each other. The only available sound was the living forest, the animals and the distant thunders. You could hear the wind blowing and the rain dropping. The smell of blood flooded the entire place, Stiles covered his wound with his right hand and his breathing became lightly faster when he felt the pain increasing. He watched as the wolf inhaling, enjoying the smell. Stiles made a disgust face, it was time to finish this. 

It was so dark, the moon barely lighting the place with a pale blue light. But the alphas eyes, his two big red eyes, looking right at him, they seemed to be the only thing glowing, two red bright spotlights in a place full of darkness.

**10 YEARS AGO**

Claudia hid her son as best as she could with the short time she had, in her bathroom closet, "Stay here baby" She whispered silently closing the doors of the tiny closet under the sink. She stood up with intentions to keep fighting but maybe... maybe, just a maybe, maybe it was the last time she saw her son.

She kneeled again and opened the door, she stared directly into Stiles eyes. "Stiles... whatever happen, whatever you hear, promise me you won't come out of this closet until everything is over” She hissed grabbing Stiles little hand between hers. Stiles wanted to ask what her mother meant with 'until everything is over' but all he let out was a weak yes. She stared at her son for a few more seconds, his eyes were wide open and full of tears and fear pure total fear, his eyes were too big for his little pale face, but how couldn't? He just saw his father die in front of him and in a such terrible cruel way. 

She bit her lip holding back the tears, the werewolf was going to wake up any time soon, the spell she cast wasn't going to last any longer, she was out of practice. Claudia pulled her kid into a hug with strength, "I love you Stiles, I always will” She muttered on her kids ear. Stiles didn't want to talk but something was telling him maybe it was the last time he saw her or talked with her, just in small odes, "Don't say goodbye mom, please, don't say it" He mumbled holding the tears back,  _you are stronger than this Stiles, you are stronger than this,_ he kept telling himself until it felt a little bit real, it didn’t work.

He hugged her mother back, sticking to her blouse with his small fists. Claudia resisted the need to cry, it wasn't the time or the place, right now she was the only thing between his son and that monster "You will grow up to be a good man Stiles, you will be a good man, don't ever forget that" She whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Mieczyslaw" And she let go of him. 

Abruptly Stiles was left alone, his mother had said goodbye, even when he told her not to, she did. Stiles pulled his knees to his chest and stayed there quietly, slowly rocking himself. Between the doors there was a small crack where the light filtered. Stiles couldn't see much, just the back of her mother, she was standing in such a way that she seemed to be ready for everything.

Suddenly there was a bright light, Stiles narrowed his eyes. A roar was heard and Stiles put his head between his knees, covering his ears, he wanted so badly to scream but he promised he was going to stay quiet, he would, at least he would keep his promise. But no matter how hard he tried to not listen, he could still hear everything, her mothers screams, the beast roars, the punches, the things breaking around them. 

It was until he heard nothing, just a dead silence, then he dare lift his head and watched in horror the result of a deadly battle. 

He froze when he saw his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. She was gasping for air, like a fish desperately gasping for water, with her eyes wide open looking right at Stiles. Claudia knew her son was looking. She opened her dried mouth, pale lips contrasting with blood, and spoke, low, too low, Stiles couldn't hear or understand anything and just like that, she stopped moving, her head dropped dead and Stiles knew she was gone. 

Stiles felt the blood rising to his head and his ears got clogged. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs he thought it would came out, somehow he wished that would happen. This wasn't happening, in just a matter of minutes his whole life had disappeared, right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything, just stared at his parents being brutally murdered. He felt sick, sick at himself, sick at the beast, just sick at life. He desperately needed to vomit. In all his entire life he had never felt this way, there was no way to describe it, it felt so wrong in so many ways, a nine year old boy shouldn't feel this way and Stiles was aware of that. 

"I can hear you" A hoarse voice spoke, Stiles lifted his head and stepped back until his back touched the bottom of the closet. Suddenly the few light entering was cut off abruptly when the beast stepped in front of the closet, Stiles saw a bright blue eye looking directly at him, "I can see you little boy" The beast spoke this time closer, so close he could feel the beast bloody breathing. 

**PRESENT DAY**

"You can't beat me" The alpha roared with his fangs ready to attack. Stiles gave him a half smile, a dangerous one that seemed to be mocking him.

"Don't count on it" As soon as he spoke the wolf ran toward Stiles ready to kill him. 

They struggled for minutes and Stiles wasn't sure where Chris was, he just really hoped he was fine but there was no time for worrying about him.

The wolf was already limping and Stiles had already lost his two knifes. With a hard and quick punch in his head that Stiles wasn't able to avoid, he landed in the floor and in a blink of an eye the wolf was on top of him, with his hands around Stiles neck, both of them knew he could just tear his throat and the work was done, but where was the fun in that? The werwolf just wanted to see the hunter suffer a little bit.

Stiles gasped for air and trying to remove the claws around his neck, it was useless, the motherfucker wolf was too strong for him. Sties closed his eyes,  _think Stiles think, for gods sake, think_. He opened his eyes when he realized it, he always hid a knife in his boot, in case of an emergency and well this was a big emergency, of course, how in hell he didn't fucking remember. He lifted his right leg a extend his hand, just a little bit... and he could kill this freaking animal once for all. He could see the knife handle waiting for him to take it, just a little more closer... 

He took the knife out and stabbed him in the head, yeah it was a little psycho but it was the first place the knife touch, it was a little difficult to aim when he had no air in his lungs.

The wolf immediately loosened his gasp and opened his mouth surprised. Stiles didn't spend more time, he pulled the knife out and then cut the wolfs throat, the dead body of the alpha dropped dead on top of Stiles, filling him with his blood. 

"Great... fucking great" He mumbled with disgust removing the dead animal of him, he laid on the ground just letting the drizzle cover him, taking away the blood, he didn’t feel like moving at all. That was until he heard Chris calling him in the distance, "Stiles where are you?!"

**10 YEARS AGO**

"Kid" Someone whispered shaking lightly his shoulder. Stiles blinked slowly, trying to scare the sleep away. Someone was kneeled beside him, a person... a man, it was only a man. Stiles closed his eyes again not wanting to open them not then not ever, he didn't have the strength to deal with people right then or well…  with life. 

"I think he's fine" A womens voice whispered, that only remind Stiles where he was and what he had lost, he felt a knot in his stomach. After a few seconds he felt a soft hand on his face, oh hell no, nobody was touching him, he didn't need that, it was just a remainder of his mothers o fathers hands and that he would never feel them again, that fact made him wanna die. Immediately he stepped away widely opening his eyes, looking around, he blinked at the sudden light in the room. 

He was still on the pool of blood of his... of his mother. He shook his head, he couldn't remember much, just that the beast took him out of the closet and then... he simply woke up, right in front of this two perfect strangers, why he wasn't dead? Why did that monster had left him alive? He slowly blinked at them, there was man, he looked like he was in his 30, he had blue eyes and gray hair he looked kinda of… sweet and a kind person. And there was also a women with red short hair, she had a stern expression but her eyes seemed tender.

Stiles tried to stand up but he felt a terrible pain in his stomach, he let himself fall again in the floor full of blood, he noticed his mother´s body was gone, he didn't dare to ask. He immediately hold his stomach with his tiny hands, he squeezed his eyes and once more, he tried to stand up, but he fall again, he just wanted so badly to get away of that place. He felt a pair of bigger hands in his, he opened his eyes to see the kind man staring right at him. 

Slowly Chris removed Stiles hands to see the damage. He clenched his jaw when he realized the little boy had deep cuts, he didn't know how this kid was still alive, he immediately felt sorry for the little guy, who was staring at Chris with big eyes, too big for his little face, they had seen so much in such a short term. Chris couldn't help it he put a hand on his shoulder with tenderness. 

He didn’t know how but Kate, his sister, had managed to follow the werewolfs trial back here, to this place. But they had arrived late, too damn late, it was a blood bath in every sense of the word. The father died downstairs with all his throat... and the mother... god, it was awful. Never, in all his years as a hunter, Chris had seen this new level of coldblooded.

And then they had found the kid... they had thought he was dead,  he was laying on a freaking blood pool. But then he breath, suddenly they realized he was on his mother´s blood. He tried to move him but the kid had woke up, he looked like he was eight or nine year olds and he had already sense death, no kid at this age should do that, damn nobody at any age should. 

And he suddenly realized the kid was alone, all alone, he had just saw his parents being murdered. How he was going to stay alone?  Chris knew he had no relatives alive, he couldn't  allowed it.

The kid was looking at him with such a hope, it left Chris discouraged. He was gonna help this guy, no matter what, even if that meant adopted him, he already knew the truth. Chris could trained him and he could become a hunter. Chris smiled at Stiles with tenderness with already a plan running in his head. 

"Everything is going to be fine, alright kid?" That was the first time Stiles knew he was going to be a little bit better or at least not that broken. 

**PRESENT DAY**

"Stiles are you okay?" Chris shouted while still running toward Stiles, he blinked slowly at the man. He was standing beside of the dead body, he shook himself, he didn't even remember getting up.

He was cover in blood, his and the alphas, perfect, fucking perfect. He put his right hand on his rib, he was still bleeding a little bit, "Are you okay?" Chris repeated this time in front of Stiles, he rested his hands on his knees trying to recover his breathing. 

"Yeah yeah, I´m fine" He said with a fake smile, he really just wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep, no, without the shower, who cared about showers? But before he could mentally answer to himself, Chris lightly slapped him in the back of his neck, Stiles frowned annoyed. 

"Hey!" Stiles protested rubbing his neck, almost immediately Chris fondly clapped him in the back with, carefully, as if Stiles was gonna break. He looked a little annoyed but who knew... sometimes Chris was so bipolar. 

"You almost get yourself kill Stiles!" Chris said checking his wound.

"Chris I told you, I´m fine..." Stiles sighed, although Chris was the closest thing to a father to him, he couldn’t call him father, it felt too weird. He had tried it although, but it was too awkward. The first time it happened, Stiles was like ten years old and he had accidentally called him father, he spent the rest of the day crying. It didn't matter how long it had been, it was weird and awkward and Chris would never dare ask Stiles to call him other way, he knew he would never occupied that place in Stiles life. 

"Yeah yeah sure, you´re fine, well I don't care! I need you to pay more attention Stiles, I know what you were thinking but... c´mon kiddo, you need to pay more attention" Chris said looking at him with concern. Stiles could only agreed in silence, there was nothing left to say, Chris was right, he needed to pay attention, by now he could be dead. 

"I go for help for a few minutes and you make a mess" Chris muttered looking at the bloody stage, he sighed pulling him away, "Come on, the others are coming to help us"

 

 

*

 

 

“Okey, now I´m going to sew the wound, so please don't move" Chris murmured concentrated, cleaning the wound not caring much about Stiles answer. Stiles relaxed on the couch, he needed so bad to sleep, but there was nothing more to do than ignore the pain. Although Chris injected anesthesia, it still hurt a little bit. He let out a tired sight, so many times he had been in this similar situation, him relaxing on the couch while Chris stitching him up. 

He didn't know why but the alpha bite didn’t affect him, it was like a regular bite. The first time an alpha bit him, he was 13 years old. Stiles thought he would turn into a monster just like them but it never happened, the second time was exactly the same, he didn't turn. So they didn't take long to figure out that Stiles was kind of immune to the wolfs bite. For Chris it was the best news he could have listened to, a few years ago, Victoria Argent, Chris wife and his kind of mother, died of an alpha bite, well rather she killed herself, she couldn't live knowing she was going to become one of them. It was a huge punch for the Argents, although it wasn't Stiles mother it still hurt him and badly, but for Allison, his sister, in all but blood, it was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

Still they hadn't told her, the truth, the family business, Chris said he wanted to wait but personally Stiles thought it would be better to... just tell her the damn truth. 

"Stiles... Stiles wake up" Chris whispered, shaking him lightly with a kind smile, "C´mon kiddo, go to bed"

Stiles blinked and let out a yawn, he slowly stood up, his ribs hurt a little more, now that Chris had finished stitching him up but he ignore it. He put a hand on his neck, surely there was a big bruise all around it, he sighed, he would have to use a scarf like for two weeks. 

"You should put some ice on that" Chris muttered checking the wound, "And you will have to use a scarf for like the two weeks kid" Chris said putting his hands on his waist, as if expecting for Stiles to say _"You're right, I´m wrong, I´m sorry, I´m a reckless little bastard_ " and well that wasn't happening, instead he just smiled at him.

"Thanks Chris" Stiles said with a small grin in his face, he licked his dry lips before talking again, "I´m going to check Allison before heading to bed... and don't worry I´m going to get a scarf" He didn't wait for an answer and went upstairs to the end of the hall. Where they were theirs rooms, to the right it was his and in the left, Allisons. Before making his way to her room, he grabbed his favorite scarf, a gray one that always kept him covered from his injuries, that were many, he cleaned up himself the best he could and changed his bloody shirt. He made his way into Allison's room not caring how much noise he made, he knew she was surely awake watching Netflix or some other shit.

"Hey there sista" Stiles said letting himself fall in her bed, ignoring the protest of his ribs, he knew how to handle pain in front of others. As he thought, Allison was watching something in her laptop, apparently more interesting than Stiles, because she totally ignored him, he frowned at that, nothing should be more important than his cute old brother.

"You smell and look like shit" Allison replied with a smirk, she didn't even bothered to look up at Stiles to tell him that.

Stiles chuckled, she was always in little bad temper, "I missed you too Alli" He pushed her to a side to see what she was watching, "Hey!" She protested but still she didn't make an effort to remove him. Stiles was her weakness, she didn't dare move him, in fact she couldn’t remember ever pushing him out of her bed. Stiles sighed disappointed when it turned out to be Twilight what she was watching.

"Ohhh man, really Allison? Twilight?" He crinkled his noise with disgust, he hated so badly Twilight, but whatever, everybody liked what they liked. 

"Hey you're the one that is bothering me" She replied with accusation tone. Stiles opened his mouth acting hurt, "You think my presence for you only means that Allison?" He asked over way too dramatically. Allison rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the little smile on her lips. Stiles couldn't keep his joke long enough and let out a laugh, he slowly stood up of the couch and gave Allison a goodnight squeeze on her arm, "I know you love me you little shit" Stiles said opening the door.

"Seriously darling, you need a bath, you like really smell like crap" She replied finally looking up but Stiles was gone, still she heard his laughing from the other side of the hall. 

In a few minutes Stiles managed to shower without opening the stitches, the painkillers were definitely not as good as he thought they would be. He got out of the shower bare chested and with a towel around his waist. He stepped in front of the mirror and looked at himself, Allison was right, he did look like shit, his torso was a mess, a mess of scars. He was covered with tiny scars, huge scars, medium scars, all kind of sizes.

Sure he was still like super hot and he had a happy trial super sexy and his chest had a huge tattoo with white and blank ink, his had also a tattoo in his back and both arms that made him look badass but above all that, his torso was a mess, and he hated it. In particular those three huge scratches across his stomach; he placed his hand over them and traced them with his wet fingers, leaving a trace of water.

The doctor said, a few years ago that they would despair, but right then they seemed more stronger than ever and Stiles hated them, so badly sometime he just wanted to tear his own skin, overtime he saw them and they reminded him of the worst day, god knew how badly he hated that. He always had, since that day, avoided to remove his clothes in front of other people, even in sex, he preferred it quickly and no romantic, while he always removed all the clothes of his sex partner, Stiles hardly took off a sock. 

Nobody except for Chris and Allison had seen him semi naked, not to mention totally naked.

After a moment Stiles was ready to go bed, finally to go to bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was practically gone. 

**10 YEARS AGO**

This was it, his first night with the Argents, his first night without his parents, it had been more, but he had been in an hospital recovering and this time it was official, this time felt totally different, this time felt real.

It was the first time that he would sleep in an unknown place without them. He stared at the white door waiting for Chris and Victoria to come out, he was sitting in a long hall with red carpet waiting for them. They were talking with their daughter, Allison. They had told Stiles she was a good girl and that they were going to get along just fine, Stiles really wished that, he had always wanted a younger sister but not in those circumstances. 

The door opened with a weak creak and a small girl with a two pony tails came out. She looked like the same age of Stiles, maybe one year younger, she walked to Stiles, who was sitting on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest. She extend a hand to Stiles and widely smile at him, she was missing a tooth, "Hi! I´m Allison, your new sister" 

Stiles slowly blinked at her, he really though he wouldn't meet his sister like that, he thought it was going to be with his parents, in a hospital, with a newborn girl in her mothers arms with all the family air and crap.

Stiles wasn't sure to take her hand, "C´mon I don't bite" She said smiling wider. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head between his knees when he heard the word 'bite', he heard Chris muttering something under his breath and then he felt a warm body next to him, he lifted his head to see the young brunette sitting beside him, still with her smile. 

Stiles blinked at her again, he opened his mouth and with hoarse voice he spoke, it seemed she was even more stubborn than Stiles, "Im Stiles... and I guess, Im your new brother" He finally said looking at the floor, this was harder than he thought, being introduce to a new family, well when you are only 9 years old you don't think that would happen, even when you are bigger, that should never happen. You think everything will be just perfectly fine and Stiles world was far to be perfect, it was tearing apart. 

But the little girl smiled at him and turned to her parents, "I like him, can we keep him?" She asked innocently with excited voice, as if she was getting a new toy. Stiles lifted his head in shock, the were going to keep him, right? Stiles wasn't going to be able to be with other people, unknown people, he didn't want it, not even a little bit. He actually was starting to like the Argents.  

Chris smiled at her daughter and Stiles, who was looking between them with expectant eyes, as if he didn't believe it was happening, "Of course Alli, he's your new brother" Allison chuckled and in the next second Stiles was being pressed for little arms around him, "This will be fun!" She said pulling Stiles arm for him to stand up. But he let out  a moan of pain when Allison pulled him harder. Almost immediately Victoria was holding him carefully in her arms, "Be careful Allison, he was injure badly and he's recovering, alright darling?" She said more concentrated in Stiles than in her daughters answer.

"Yes mom" Allison said looking carefully at Stiles. When Victoria finished checking him Allison took him in her arms again, this time as if he was going to break, probably he was about to. 

Allison showed him all the house. Slowly, being careful that Stiles could follow her. Honestly he had never heard about the Argents, although they lived in Beacon Hills since one year ago. Allison explained him that she studied in her house but next year they were moving to Colorado and both of them were going to study in a private school, she was so excited to finally meet people. She also said they move a lot, she had already lived in a lot of places. Brooklyn, Manhattan, an ugly town in Minnesota, Florida, L. A, lots of places.

Stiles dedicated himself to listen, only to listen and to nod when Allison turned to see him. He really didn't feel like talking about anything, but Allison was great, she didn't ask anything about Stiles parents and that was a relief. She also managed to make Stiles smiled and even laughed a few times. Allison was glad and satisfied with that, one step at a time, there was no rush. 

That night they slept together, in the same bed. They told Stiles that in their new house he was going to have his own bedroom with his own bed, but he was okay with Allison, it felt nice to have a warm body next to him when he felt so cold. Victoria put them on bed and without hesitation she kissed him in the forehead, Stiles couldn't help it, his eyes filled with tears, her mother used to do that every night after reading him a story, normally they talked about ghosts and supernatural creatures, Stiles obviously didn't use to believe in them, until know, the Argents had explained him everything.

Victoria immediately apologize knowing she had crossed the line, "Oh darling I´m sor-" But the little kid cut her off, "No, its okay, its ni- its okay" He said with a small smile playing in his lips, his voice almost audible, "It just remind me of... of her, its okay" He finished with a whisper. 

Victoria smiled with tender at the kid, "I´m sorry Stiles, I know I will never take her place kiddo but if you let me I will be the best stepmother in the world" She said petting him in the hair, when Stiles didn’t answer, Victoria sighed and stood up to leave the room, when she was about to close the door she heard him, it was even smaller than a whisper but she heard it anyway, "Thank you".

Stiles dreamed that night about his parents dead, the first real nightmare in his life. It felt so real, as if it was happening all over again and again and he couldn't wake up. Not even when Allison was shaking him, first lightly but then hard when she realized it wasn't working.

"Stiles cmon wake up" She hissed over and over until she decided to just punch him, she didn't know a better way to wake him up, so she raised her fist and punched him hard in his little arm. Stiles woke up with a scream stuck in his throat, he looked at his arm and then to Allison who was staring at him with big scared eyes, he managed to nervously smile at her trying to calm her down. Since that night that was the way she always woke him up when he was having a nightmare.

**PRESENT DAY**

"C´mon grandpa, wake up" Allison hissed punching Stiles in the arm. He suddenly straightened up and proceed to caress his arm, he still felt he was asleep, "You crazy psycho, you always enjoy doing that" He murmured annoyed trying to keep the sleep away, still stroking his arm.

"What are you doing here at..." He checked his phone that was in a little coffee table right next to his bed, "At 4 am in the morning! Cmon Alli fuck off" He exclaimed and frowned expecting a damn good explanation for waking him up at such hour, especially when his ribs where screaming at him, he tried his best to cover the marks on his neck, thank god it was still dark. 

Allison sighed ignoring the 'fuck off'. Stiles looked so tired that she let it pass, "Gerard is here" Allison said with a tone that only meant seriousness. Stiles slowly blinked at her, why did he had to give a fuck if Gerard was here or not?

"And..?" He said expecting for her to finished the sentence, but hell no, he wasn't ready for this shit. He shook his head and let himself fall in the bed again with the intention to go back to sleep, he was not getting up because of an old creepy man, not for Gerard not for anyone. 

"Stiles, Im being serious, this is important" Allison said hitting him repeatedly in the head, Stiles groaned and put his pillow over his head, "Im not freaking moving Allison Argent" Stiles voice sounded cushioned because of the pillow but still with a tone that left perfectly clear he wasn't getting out of his bed. Allison stood up and put her hands on her waist with determination. 

"You asked for it" She mumbled between her teeth. Stiles decided to ignore until he felt two little hands pulling his right feet, fucking hell. He grabbed the corners of the couch so she couldn't pull harder, "Oh my god, Allison, let go of me" Stiles argued but he couldn't hide the laugh that came out, she was getting stronger.

"Never" She said between laughs and in a second they were wrestling in the bed like little kids. When Stiles fell to the floor, Allison celebrate, of course until Stiles pushed her to the floor. Obviously Stiles beat her, he was on top of her immobilizing her easily, she was so distract trying to beat Stiles that she didn't notice the marks on his neck. Suddenly the door opened with a big slam, both of them looked at the door with surprised faces. Chris made his way in and stared at Stiles with a bitch look, he was mad. 

"Stiles, Gerard is downstairs..." Chris said as if that explain everything, Stiles looked at him expecting for him to continue, Chris sighed, "Waiting for us and... can you please let go your sister?" He asked with annoyed tone. Stiles blinked and mumbled and oh, he didn't even realize he was still grabbing her, "Stiles" Chris said waiting for an answer, but all he got was a “Chris” in return, god how he heated when Stiles was this way, in his bitchy way. He knew he didn't get along with the old man but still...

"Stiles" Chris repeated, this time louder. Allison blinked uncomfortable looking between them, she hated this confrontations, she really did, specially when she was in the middle. Slowly she moved away from the her brother an sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles sighed, he really didn’t  wanna go downstairs, he really didn’t. Chris thought that him and Gerard simply didn’t get along but in reality… it was much worse. When Stiles was 14 years old, Chris sent him with his 'grandfather' and Stiles was exited, of course he was, without any relatives Stiles never met his grandpas. But how he regretted meeting Gerard Argent and his younger daughter Kate.

It was three years, three years he spent with those two psychos and it was literally hell. Stiles had literally been trough hell and still how he suffered with those two, he had a scar all over his left arm that prove that, he tried to cover it with a tattoo. Lets just say they liked training more extravagant and dangerous... a little bit sadistic. So Stiles really didn't want to go downstairs so instead he said, "Chris" He knew he was getting into the man nerves but Stiles was capable of doing everything to avoid contact with that old man. But of course in a blink of an eye Chris was grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him, gently, Chris still remembered he was hurt. 

"C´mon Chris" He hissed putting more resistance, before they could leave he hold on to the frame of the door, Allison sighed and get out the room ignoring the two of them, she was getting bored.

"Stiles, this is important" Chris said letting Stiles arm fall, "Why is it so important to wake me up at freaking 4 o´clock in the morning?" Stiles said popping the me and waving his arms.

Stiles got his answer just not from Chris, "Because the Reeds are coming for you little Stiles and they are coming to get you" Gerard said while climbing the stairs. Stiles looked at him and sighed, well it turned out this was actually important. 

 

 

*

 

 

"So... let me get this straight" Stiles said rubbing his eyes, such bad news at such time in the early morning, "I killed an alpha, an alpha that surprisingly the Reeds were tracking too for months and now that I killed the werewolf they think I did it on purpose because we already have a bad relationship with them and they think we did it to mocked them and now they want to sort of kill us because they're sick of us?" Stiles asked sitting in the couch, Chris sighed at the edge of actually hitting Stiles in the freaking face.

"Yes Stiles, for the fourth time YES" Chris exclaimed annoyed, he was laying across in the furthest couch, away from Gerard and Stiles with an arm above his head. They were on the living room, Stiles sitting on the couch in front of Gerard. And Chris was so tired, it was so damn early for Stiles to be doing the same freaking questions. 

“So, whats the plan?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence, everyone taking their own conclusions. He rubbed his eyes, he was struggling for not fall asleep right there, in the couch. 

"All of you, the three of you need to leave New York, of course if you are not planing to give the first punch" Gerard said checking his nails with boredom as if this was just a normal conversation all families had at 4 a.m in the morning. Chris groaned, "Of course we are not giving the first punch Gerard" He replied madly. 

As soon as Stiles realized it he stopped rubbing his eyes, he stared at the floor thinking maybe Gerard was joking but when seconds and seconds of silence passed, it was obvious  he wasn't,  "Leave?" He asked lifting the head in shock, leave? why fucking leave?, "Why do we have to fucking leave?" 

"Language" Chris said, not caring to move his arm.

"Maybe because they really want to hurt you and your family? and lets not talk about killing" Gerard said slapping the table between him and Stiles, sometimes he really couldn’t  believe the child stupidity. 

Nobody talk for a while, Chris thinking about a safe place for his family and Stiles mentally killing Gerard, he was thinking about the 15 way, when Chris interrupted him of his thoughts,  "Stiles, go tell you sister" He said suddenly standing up, "We are moving home" For the corner of the eye, Chris saw Stiles reaction, "Home?" He asked trying to hide how suddenly alarmed he felt. Chris clenched his jaw, this talk was going to last forever, the place they were going... well Stiles wasn't gonna like it, "Beacon Hills kiddo and before you start complaining, its the safest place Stiles, the only place they don't suspect about" Chris said with his arms up as if he was calming a cornered animal, it felt like that. 

"You know how this is Stiles, you know how the Reeds are and how crazy they are and I´m not putting neither Allison or you in danger, none hunters know about your past related with Beacon Hills, its simply the best place" Chris argued. Stiles was about to protest that he could take care of himself when Chris cut him off, he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking, "I know you can take care of yourself but Allison can't and we are only three but a whole family full of psychos are chasing us. I choose Beacon Hills because is the last place they expect us to be and it is apart of the society so please go wake you sister up and start packing, we´re leaving in an hour" And without more words Chris climbed the stair and Stiles and Gerard were left alone. The both of them heard Chris door slamming.

Stiles knew the Reeds, there wasn't much to say except that they hated the Argents and well a Stilinski; they seemed to always be one step behind them and they blamed the Argents for that, but in reality you couldn't blame anyone for your own stupidity, but here there were, running away from the Reeds. They were as known for their stupidity as known for their brutality, in few words it was not nice what they did to theirs preys.

Gerard left without saying more words or even looking at Stiles. Stiles stared at the floor while chewing his low lip, he felt his heart racing as he kept thinking of returning home. Home... he wasn't even sure if Beacon Hills was his home or if he had one, he didn't know what home meant, the word felt weird in his mouth. All he knew was that he was returning to the place everything started, where they made sure to destroyed him. He shook his head and went to wake up his sister. He needed to pack. 

 

 

*

 

 

"Why are we leaving again?" Allison asked grabbing clothes of her closet and putting them in her pink suitcase. Stiles sighed, so this is how Chris felt every time Stiles repeated a question over and over again,

"I already told you Allison, pay attention! A deal went wrong, now they declare war or something like that and now they want to kill us and can you please hurry up? Chris said we are leaving in an hour two hours ago" Stiles said starting to pull more clothes of the closet and putting them in the suitcase in disorder, "Oh c´mon at least arrange them nicely like a freaking normal human being!" She complained pushing him away, "Get out off the way Stilisnki and let me do my things! And where is your suitcase?" Allison asked with accusation tone, before Stiles could replied Allison answer herself, "Yeah, thats what I thought so stop fucking around and go mind your own business".

Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes, "For your information dear sister, I already packed everything" He said raising a dirty and wear out backpack, Allison wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That old thing you take everywhere? Its even more fucked up than you, really Stiles" 

"Thats not true! You are- this is my favorite- oh shut up!" Stiles replied annoyed and hugging his pack against his chest. Yeah he took it everywhere and it was old and a little bit dirty, honestly he couldn’t remember the last time he washed it but it was his favorite backpack! Her mother gave it to him in their last Christmas together so yeah it was pretty special. Allison chuckled happily when Stiles didn't say anything else, "I mean what the hell fits in there anyway?" She asked with frowned eyebrows. 

"You well know I can survive with just a few clothes" And it was true, he only travelled with basic things, according to him of course. His basic things consisted of jeans, pants, 5 to 7 shirts, his leather jacket and of course weapons. Chris carried the majority but Stiles always took care of his owns, his 4 knifes, his two guns and lots of wolfsbane and mountain ash. 

"Yeahhh, you men have it so easy its drives me crazy" Allison hissed before letting a deep sight, "I hate packing" She whispered staring at her pink suitcase with actual hate.Stiles smirked, "Everything drives you mad and you hate everyone and everything Alli" He replied sitting beside the suitcase.

"Thats simply not true, I tolerate you and my father" She pointed out, "And anyway, why did the deal went wrong?" She asked with expectative eyes. Stiles sighed, damn his sister never seemed to give up and how badly he hated to lie to her. Above all people, she was the one he hated most to lie to, he avoided doing it, but about the family business... 

"Well... we already had the shipment prepare, you know weapons, big weapons and lots of weapons. And in short words, they didn't have the money but they still wanted the shipment, we didn't give it to them, they got angry and here we are, running away" Stiles finished with a big smile expecting for her sister to just stop asking questions. 

That was the original lie, weapons, the Argents sell weapons, not 100% legally to be honest, but it was better to tell her that instead of, 'oh Allison and by the way, the family business is to kill werewolves and supernatural creatures darling' well for Chris it was better, Stiles still thought it was better to just tell her the truth, but the truth was damn, a little disheveled. 

"Oh... thats all?" She asked closing the suitcase and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her brother, "Yeahh, like I said in short words" Stiles replied opening the door, "Now, lets go, Chris is going to get something if don't hurry" He added before stepping out of the room.

 

 

*

 

 

" _Are you hanging in there kiddo?_ " Chris asked from the phone, they had been driving for hours by now. Chris in his red classic mustang and Stiles in his blue jeep. His jeep well, it was a fucked up car, he tried to fix it with masking tape since Chris didn’t  want to pay more for the mechanic and Stiles was sure he was running out of cash but for his luck it had lasted. Above all that he would never changed it, it was a 16 gift from Chris, it was for far the best gift Stiles had ever had, except his old backpack. 

He turned to see Allison, she was asleep with her head against the window and all her mouth wide open, "Yeah we´re okay, how long till we get there?" he asked taking a sip of his black coffee. He heard Chris sight, and he knew that meant a lot, " _Just a few hours"_ Chris answered, even on the phone he heard tired. 

"Alright, I´m right behind you" Without waiting for an answer Stiles hung up. He put his both hands on the wheel and blinked trying to keep away the sleep. The sun was starting to come out showing orange rays through the trees, softly illuminating the front of the road with a bright light. It was beautiful and relaxing and it made Stiles feel less uncomfortable.

Stiles took other sip of his coffee and checked his phone, it was 9 o´clock, they had been driving for three hours and Stiles was already grumpy. All he could think about was Beacon Hills, he never thought he would come back, not until he was older. He had been telling himself that he was ready, ready to come back but in reality he was dying, he was so nervous to come back, to see his old house, to meet with Scott and Lydia. He didn't keep in touch with them since he left, he felt sorry but all he wanted to do, was cut all ties with Beacon Hills. He didn't know if they were going to accept him back or if they were even alive. Would they accept him? if he was honest he didn't grow up to what he thought he would, he never imagined he was gonna be a hunter. He had changed so much, bunch of scars, demons behind him. Could they just accept him back? guess he was about to find out. 

He pushed those thoughts away, he had hours of driving ahead and it was better to just concentrate on the road, only on the road. 

 

 

*

 

"Well kiddos, what do you think?" Chris asked with his arms around Allison and Stiles shoulders, each on one side. They were watching his new white house and what a house, it looked huge. Well compared with all places they had lived in, probably this was the cutest and biggest house. 

"I already like it" Allison said with a big happy smile and a twinkle in her eyes, Stiles knew very well that twinkle, that mischievous glint. She was just going to do a lot of mess. Stiles silently and totally agreed with Allison, he already love the house but all he managed to do was shrugged and give Chris a half smile, "Its fine, I guess". 

Both Argents rolled their eyes, it was almost comical, "Oh you are so bitter" Allison exclaimed already starting to walk toward the house.

"You did like it, right?" Chris asked once Allison was inside looking around. Stiles shrugged but before he could answer Allison popped her head from a window in the second floor, both of them lifted their heads to watch her, "I shotgun this room Stiles!" She shouted and disappear again, just a few seconds she reappeared, "Forget it, there is a bigger one, I want that one!" She added excited, damn she was fast. 

Stiles smiled and looked at his feet, "Yeah, I mean its okay" He said still looking at the floor. That was maybe his biggest fault, feeling and emotions and crap, he hated them, feeling them, talking about them, even if it was just talking about a house that he liked. He just wasn’t use to have nice things in life, not like this, so it was weird. But Chris didn't push, he just smile, "Just go check the house kiddo, I have phone calls to do" He said taking his phone out and giving Stiles his back. 

Stiles looked at the house one more time and made his way in. The first floor... well it was nice, more than nice actually. The kitchen was huge, with an island in the middle and it had this modern style that made you feel comfortable. The kitchen was connected with the dinning room, only separated with a wall of glass. The living room was in the other side, with a plasma tv and a pool table, and he loved that. He was pretty damn good at pool, if he was honest he frequented bars with his “friends" the other hunters, honestly he heated them all but Chris told him to be nice and well he became really good at defrauding in pool. It made it more fun. There was also a guest room and a wooden door to the basement. 

Upstairs was smaller but it had 4 rooms, more than what they needed. Clearly the one Allison chose, was the bigger one, with the biggest closet, there was another right in front of the stairs, it was Chris. And other two at the end of the hall. Stiles picked the one with view to the street, yes he was paranoiac and he needed to watch the street.  

He entered his room, it was nice, with blue walls, a desk, a closet, not that he need one, and a king size bed that wouldn't change for anything. He launched himself in the bed that bounced gracefully below him, he smiled satisfied "Its nice isn't it?" someone asked from the door. Stiles lifted his head to find Allison bitting her lip with excitement, he smiled at her, "Yes it is" He said and the both of them started to jump on the bed widely. 

"I knew you were exited!" Allison said grabbing his hands. She always got this happy when they move to a new town. And Stiles was still ignoring the fact that he was in Beacon Hills and jumping in the bed with Allison was a good way to do it.

That night they slept together, it was a tradition. Since Stiles slept with her in his first night with the Argents, well it became kind of an habit to sleep in the same bed every time they moved to a new place. Allison rubbed her face against the pillow, "I´m so fucking tired" She said, her voice sounded cushioned. Stiles sarcastically huffed, "Yeah right, cause you drove more than 5 hours” Stiles complained. He felt Allison´s little foot kicking in the leg, "Ouch!" Stiles protested and return the punch. 

In a few seconds they were wrestling on the floor like little kids, it just seemed that they always ended up like that. 

 

*

 

Stiles woke up to find he was alone, he stayed in bed for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling until he heard Chris yelling at him to go downstairs. He sighed and slowly stood up, he was only in pants, he took a white shirt and put it on. His room actually looked nice in the mornings, with the sun filtering gracefully through the window giving a nice sensation of heat.

As soon as he was on the bottom of the stairs, the smell of beacon and pancakes hit him in the face, he smiled pleased. Chris was such a great cooker, not to talk about him. Lets just say they preferred  to drive kilometers only to get food instead of eating something Stiles cooked. As soon as he entered the kitchen his eyes were settled on Allison's plate filled with beacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes, "Are you going to eat that?" Stiles asked and before she could noticed he stoled two strips of beacon. 

"Hey! You giant... piece of... rat!" Allison hissed annoyed, but she only gained a stare from the two man, "If you are going to insult me at least do it properly" Stiles said laughing while pouring a cup of black coffee. Allison rolled her eyes, it was too early to insult people properly, "Oh just shut up Stiles".

"Both of you, shut up, I have news" Chris said still cooking, "I already enrolled you two in Beacon Hills high school, you are finishing, at last, high school here" Chris announced with a pleased smile. Stiles looked at Chis´ back and slowly blinked, filled with disgusting surprised, school? Fucking school, "Oh damn it!" He said before grabbing a pancake and devouring it almost in one bite. He caught Allison staring at him, "What?" He asked with his mouth full, "You are pig" She said without looking away. Stiles raised his finger and pointed at her, "You are getting better Argent"  

There was a reason Stiles was 19 and he was hardly finishing high school. He failed sixth and eight grade, not because he was stupid, between hunting and moving from town to town well, it was hard to recover those years. Allison failed sixth grade too, Stiles liked to bother her saying because she was stupid and crap, but in reality sixth grade was a hard year for the both of them, they lost Allison's mother in that year. 

"C´mon Stiles, you´re going to like the school!" Chris said sitting in the little island with his kids, he always enjoyed having breakfast with his little family. 

"Chris I hate people" Stiles said raising his eyebrows. It was not that he hated hated people, he just... liked to avoid them as much as he could. He only liked people in parties and bars, but school people? he was too old for high school, and he already knew more than the half of the crap they taught on school, he didn't need them. 

"Just give it a try Stiles, you need to go school to seem just like two normal teenagers moving into town. School is starting in two days and you need to buy notebooks and crap" Chris said waving his hand not caring much, more interested in his breakfast. 

"Yeah dad, were going to buy crap tomorrow" Allison say standing up before kissing his father in the head, "You and I are going to see the town, dress up" She informed stepping out of the kitchen. Stiles let his head fall between his hands and groaned, “Great, now I´m her driver"

A couple of hours later they were in the drive thru of a Starbucks. Beacon Hills was exactly as Stiles remembered, small, picturesque with an air of familiarity, it was hard to see the town he grew up in after ten years.

"How you doing?" Allison asked with low caring voice. Stiles instead of looking at her, he turned to see the board with all the drinks, “How do you think I am Alli? Im fine, Im getting food, how much better can I be?" He replied ignoring the double meaning of her question, instead he stared at the board and tried to decide what to order.

"No, really how you doing?” Allison insisted and this time Stiles stared at her. He knew what she meant and he did not want to have that conversation, "I am fine" He repeated with raised eyebrows emphasizing his response, Allison opened her mouth to protest but Stiles was already ordering, "Hey, I want- yeah, good morning whatever, mmm I want a english breakfast tea with milk, cold please and uhhh can you put vanilla powder in there, like, a lot of vanilla powder please" He turned to see Allison, "What do you want?” Stiles asked with expectative eyes, Allison sighed defeated, "Only a strawberry smoothie” She whispered waving her hand. Stiles turned to the speaker again, "And a strawberry shit" He added.

 _"A smoothie sir?"_ Stiles shook his head, "Yeah yeah that one please" He added excited. He was about to moved forward when, "Uhhh and a red velvet cake please, you know what, make it two please" He said with a bright excited smile. 

"How can you eat that much and still have abs!" Allison exclaimed to herself annoyed. Although all the scars, he still looked like a freaking Abercrombie supermodel and it wasn't fear. Stiles was about to tell her that was because he wasn't lazy like her but Allison interrupted him, "You know what? don't answer that, I really hope you get fat" She murmured throwing him a ten dollar bill, "I hope you get fat” Stiles mimicked her with high pitched voice.

After he paid, they began to hit the town in silence enjoying their drinks. That was at least what Stiles was doing until Allison decided to speak again, "I know you have issues trusting people and I know you have even bigger issues talking about feelings and crap, so just listen. Im your sister, in all but blood, but Im your sister, so you can talk to me, Im not saying you have to tell me all your dark secrets and crap, but- just at least not pretend with me, what Im trying to say is that you don't have to pretend you're not having a nervous breakdown, at least not in front of me because I am me and you can trust me alright? I mean Im your sister Stiles, trust me" She finished with a smile full of hope. 

Stiles looked at her sideways but didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. After a few minutes he stopped at a red light, he grabbed his cake, "I know, thank you" He mumbled shyly with half of a smile. To be honest he was relief with Allison's little speech, he was actually having a nervous breakdown, not that he was saying it out loud. But before he could add something else, something caught his attention by the corner of his eyes. He looked from his window to the street. There was a bunch of kids standing outside of a coffee shop, talking and laughing among each other. But what really made Stiles stared at them, was a brunette boy, he looked familiar but by this far Stiles couldn’t really tell if... if he was Scott. Stiles narrowed his eyes and yes, totally, 100 percent sure the boy laughing was Scott McCall, his old best friend. 

He clenched his jaw when he noticed he was talking with a ginger girl, this time Stiles recognized her almost immediately. Lydia Martin, his first crush when he was a kid, although the both of them were younger than Stiles, they were his only friends and god... looking at them, left Stiles speechless.

“Stiles why are you staring at those kids you weirdo?" Allison asked, her voice sounded cushioned, her mouth was full... full of Stiles red velvet cake. Just as if he had called Scott, he lifted his head right in his direction, staring right at him. His heart began to frantically jump and he didn't waist more time, not caring it was still in red light, he pressed the accelerator, earning a bunch of curses but he didn't care, he kept driving ignoring Allison's 'Stiles slow down, Stiles whats going on?' when he make sure they were far enough he finally slow down. Allison hit him in the arm and frowned annoyed, "What was all that about?" She asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and stared at her,  _c´mon sis, think about it,_ when she finally realized she opened her eyes surprised,  _yeah, she got it._

"That hot guy was Scott?" She asked, still in shook with a dumb toward Scott´s direction. Stiles narrowed his eyes when he hear the hot part but still answered, "Yeah, that was Scott" He said staring at her. Stiles knew her sister like the back of his hand, so he knew when she wanted to ask, lots and lots of questions. He turned to the road and sighed, "Go on, ask sis" And just like that Allison took a deep breath getting ready for her whole rant. 

"Why you didn't told me more about them? And why you didn't keep in touch with them? You never told me Scott was hot, I mean did you see his ass? And did you see the ginger girl? I mean wow, I guess that was Lydia and she's gorgeous, she was your crush right? Maybe you should try something with her! If you don't I will do it,  you're gonna ask her out? They are like a gang full of cuteness you know? Like you and I, because did you see his others friends? they were really cute too. You have to tell me everything about them, like everything. But I don't understand, he's younger than you and Lydia too, how did you become friends with them? You should try to talk to Scott again, do you miss them?" She finished taking a deep breathe, Stiles wasn't even sure if she breathe during her whole speech. He shook his head trying to catch a question. 

"No Allison I didn't see Scotts ass!" He exclaimed with a disgust face, "Well I wasn't the most popular kid in the past days so we became friends, and theres not much to say about them, I mean I left Beacon Hills when I was 9. I didn't keep in touch with them because I wanted to cut every ties with this place and the both of them were a huge one so, I couldn't really do it" He added in a whisper. Allison reminded silence, processing the information. 

"And Im not dating Lydia or anyone" He added before a short pause. Allison scoffed, "Are you telling me the Don Juan of every place we go its not gonna have sex?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Stiles rolled his eyes, "Of course I´m having sex, I just don't want a relationship" He said simply and shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, if you say so. Well you better introduce me to Scott, of course if you're okay with that, because that ass already has my name on it"

 

 

*

 

 

First day of school and Stiles was already late. He was standing in the middle of his room trying to avoid looking himself in the mirror, he had a towel around his waist and tiny drops were falling from his hair to the ground, he wasn't ready for this shit.  It was too soon, it only happened ten years ago, it was too soon, they said time heal wounds, well, this hadn't heal yet. Stiles shook his head and grabbed his boxers, there was no time for sentimentalism, it was just another place, just like any other place with a job to do and right now that job was fucking school.

He put on his black jeans, a red shirt, his leather jacket and of course his freaking scarf, the bruises were still on the view. When he was all dressed up he finally looked himself at the mirror. He titled his head, he looked hot yeah sure but... just a but, he seemed tired too and messy. He heard Chris´ yelling from downstairs, "Stiles hurry the up! Its your first freaking day and you're late so hurry up" A moment of silence and then, "You too Allison!" Stiles smirked, first day of school and Chris was already losing it, well he was glad to say that he wasn't the only one. He looked one more time to the mirror and whispered, "Fuck it" it was only high school, painful high school.

He stepped out of his room to find Allison waiting for him in the hall, she had a dangerous smile on her lips, "Are you ready for this brother?" She asked with a glint on her eyes, yeah she was excited. Stiles frowned and smirked trying to seem hurt, "If I´m ready? If I, Stiles Stilinski, I´m ready? Please Allison I was born ready".

30 minutes later Stiles was terrified looking at the crowded place outside of his car, he turned to Allison who was putting make up on, "Alli I´m not ready for this shit" He whispered doing a bitchy face. Allison sighed, "Calm down Stiles, breathe. You're gonna do it just fine, just look at you, you're handsome and smart, a badass full of tattoos. I mean I don't know why you are so nervous, you always become the most popular kid in town without even asking for it" As soon as she said it she regretted it, he actually had a reason to be nervous, damn Allison wasn't even sure if she could return if she was in his place. She sighed and turned to see him, "Its just a town Stiles, a town when nobody knows you, not anymore, not anyone, so you're gonna make it just fine" 

Stiles nodded and put his hands on the wheel, "Yeah, I´m gonna make it fine" He said more to himself than to her. Allison smiled brightly and stepped out of the blue car. A few seconds later Stiles followed her to find out the parking lot was completely empty, he let his shoulders dropped, "Alli we are late" He began walking, "Again". 

They walked in silence until they were in front of the building and when he was about to touch the handle he felt a hand around his arm, "Stiles wait I think I forgot my phone" Allison exclaimed still looking for it in her purse. Stiles turned to see her and let his shoulders fell, "Ohh Alli-" He began but she cut him off, "Yeah I forgot it, give me your keys" She said extending her hand to Stiles. He obediently put his keys in her hand, "Hurry up sis please" He said but Allison was already running, "Wait for me!" She yelled waving her hand.

Stiles scoffed, "I´ll see you in the principals office!" He yelled back. He only turned to the building when Allison was out of view. He sighed and raised his arm to open the door, he stopped half way. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He shook his head and sighed again,  _you can do this Stiles, just one more step Stiles_ , without thinking more about it he opened the door and stepped in with eyes already settled in him. 

 

 

*

 

 

"C´mon Derek at least you can pretend a little bit better" Erica hissed elbowing him in the ribs. Derek groaned and return the gesture, "I hate school Erica" He said looking at the bunch of new people moving around them. Did he missed his friends? Sure, did he missed the pack? Yeah of course, but did he missed the school? No fucking chance. Erica sighed and rolled her eyes, Derek could be such a drama queen when he wanted to be. She turned to her boyfriend, Boyd, and put an arm around his waist, "Erica is right man, cheer up" Boyd said closing his locker door and hugging Erica back. 

Derek sighed and put his hands in his hips, he began to walk side to side in front of the couple, "I want to leave" He affirmed nodding his head emphasizing. Erica rolled her eyes, again, "You literally has been here 10 minutes Derek" She exclaimed. Derek ignored her and kept moving, "I really want to leave" He repeated nodding rapidly. Boyd laughed, "Dude c´mon you can make new friends! theres a lot of new people" Boyd said pointing to the juniors. Derek stopped moving and looked around, Boyd was right there was a lot of new people and that only made Derek hate the place even more, all the noises, all the smells, everything clouding his instincts. He frowned annoyed, "Too many people for me" 

Suddenly Erica put a hand on Derek´s shoulder and her eyes shinned with excitement, "Exactly! that means cute guys and cute guys means you seeing someone and finally getting laid!" She exclaimed even more excited than before but Derek was already shaking his head, "No, hell no, you are not going to find me someone" Derek answered. Erica opened her mouth offended, "Why not?" She asked hitting him in the arm, before adding a totally unnecessary, “You need to get laid”.

Derek snorted, "Because the last time you set me up with someone, he literally scaped from the bathroom window and-" Derek stopped talking when he heard Boyd laughing his ass out, he tried to stopped when Derek gave him a bitchy stare but he kept giggling. Erica groaned, "Shut up honey and you" She hissed pointing Derek, "I will find you someone to date and it doesn't have to be a junior, maybe someone entered in our grade, who knows" 

Derek was about to replied that he did not need to get laid when he saw Isaac running toward them with an excitement face, sometimes he looked like a giant happy labrador or something when he ran, "Guys guys" He said once he was in front of them, "Guess what I heard!" He exclaimed but before anyone could even think about it he spoke again,"There are two new people in our grade" He exclaimed bouncing on his place.

Erica immediately turned to see Derek with a 'I told you' face. Isaac kept talking, "I think is a girl with his brother, I don't know the details but I think they're hot" Isaac said with a big smile. Derek snorted for the second time, "How do you know if they're hot if you haven't meet them Isaac" But Isaac wasn't paying attention, he was looking among all the people to the doors, Derek noticed everyone was doing the same. He tried to catch a smell but there was none, he noticed neither him or Erica or the others could do it. He tried to listen between all the noise, he managed to catch a small conversation between two junior girls, 'Oh god, he's so hot' 'He's the new guy' 'He's so sexy'

Derek frowned and stretched his neck to have a better look, and what he saw left him speechless and cut his train of thoughts, suddenly everything became quite and in slow motion. Derek could only see the hottest guy in the entire fucking world. He was tall and pale, full of moles. He was wearing a gray scarf that make him look badass instead of something else, in few words he was beyond handsome. But what really made Derek stunned was the guy´s eyes, they were this caramel color and they had this sparkle that he was sure made everyone knees trembled. Everyone was staring at him and whispering things, but he didn't even blink, he kept walking with confident step knowing everyone was staring and enjoying the view, that only gave Derek more desire to grabbed him and kissed him. 

"Come to mama" Erica whispered staring at the new guy. Immediately Derek turned to see her with raised eyebrows, Boyd groaned and put an arm around her waist. Erica smiled pleased but her eyes settled in something else, "Derek" She whispered getting closer to him, "He's looking at you" She added excited. 

Derek turned in perfect time to meet with the guy´s gaze and he swore the time became even slower, they only looked for a few seconds, but oh man those seconds were heaven for Derek. He didn't stop staring at him, not even when he walked into the principals office. He only stopped looking when someone touched his shoulder gently, it was Erica with a naughty smile, "Yes, you liked him" She hissed.

Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't answer, of course he had liked the guy, and Erica would have annoyed him all day long if he didn’t  admit it. Boyd smirked, "This is maybe the only time I´m gonna say it, but did you guys saw hiss ass?" He asked shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Derek sighed and leaned on the lockers staring t the hall the unknown handsome just disappeared, yes he did look at it and it was gorgeous. 

Gymnastics was Derek´s first class, he groaned annoyed. Who for gods sake put gym class as the freaking first hour in a freaking Monday. He entered the gym with heavy step, last night he kept running in the woods, the nightmares didn't quite help to sleep. But as soon as the coach Finstock saw him he began to scream at Derek as every year, "Hale! You're late! First day of school and you are already disappointing me!" The coach yelled and Derek was about to replied that he even arrived five minuted early when the coach interrupted him, "Get your ass on the track and started running before I quick you out of class" And just like that the coach ignored Derek and began to yelled to other students.

Derek sighed looking for anyone of the pack, he smiled pleased when he noticed Scott stretching in the other side of the track, he ran toward him. "Hey man" He said when he was in front of him. Scott smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, he seemed distracted, Derek frowned confused and he was about to ask when he heard and smelled Jackson running toward them, "Guys have you meet the new ones?" He asked with a half smile, "The girl is beautiful" He said nodding to himself, as if he picturing her in his mind. Scott scoffed, "Don't you have a girlfriend Jackson? Oh right, her name is Lydia" He said punching him in the back of his head. Jackson groaned, "The fact that you're in diet doesn't mean you can't check the menu" He affirmed before starting to run. 

Derek couldn’t help but laugh, "I´m gonna tell to Lydia you said that you jerk" Derek yelled back. Jackson sometimes could pretend to be a jerk but he would never dare hurt Lydia. She was totally terrifying and yeah, he loved her. 

A few minutes later the both of them were running side to side. Derek looked at Scott sideway and then to the front, "Are you gonna tell me whats wrong with you?" He asked silently. Scott stared at him and scoffed sarcastically, "What makes you think I have something to tell you?" He asked totally avoiding the question. Derek rolled his eyes, "You're my alpha McCall, give me a little credit and tell me whats wrong with you" Derek replied with serious tone. 

Scott didn't answer until it passed a few minutes, still deciding if telling Derek was the best idea but finally he sighed defeated, "I think I saw Stiles" He whispered chewing his low lip nervously. Derek stared at him surprised, Scott had told him everything about that guy, that they were best friends, Stiles, Scott and Lydia. That he loved comic books and batman, that his father was the sheriff and her mother a school teacher, but he had never told him why he left Beacon Hills, he didn’t know his last name, his age, nothing and he didn’t dare to ask, every time Derek brought it up, Scott would start talking about something else. 

"Are you sure it was him?" Derek asked with soft voice, he knew Stiles was very special to him, although they hadn't seen each other in ten years, it was an important person to Scott. Scott shook his head and frowned, "I think it was him, I heard a girl saying why he was looking at us but he noticed I was staring... I don't know Derek, I really have this strange feeling his near" He mumbled and stopped running. Derek put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it was maybe nothing but if he really is Stiles well I´m sure he's gonna be glad to see you man" Scott nodded and smiled but remained quite, "Now c´mon the coach is going to yelled at us if we don't keep running" Derek added clapping Scott in the back. 

 

 

*

 

 

One more time Stiles smiled politely to the girl in front of him, all fucking day every girl and every stupid hormonal boy had tried to catch his attention but all Stiles could do was think about the guy of the hall, he tried to pay attention to everyone else, he really did. But that guy kept appearing in his head as if he own it. He had had other lovers, a lot of hot lovers but this one guy was beyond all his adventures. He looked like a freaking god greek, and Stiles kept thinking in that moment, the moment when their eyes met, his were this hazel color and just so gorgeous. 

The blonde girl in front of him had keep talking and talking and Stiles hadn't even heard a word in her whole rant. He had been waiting for Alli like for ten minutes outside the cafeteria and she was taking forever. He only stared at the girl when he noticed she was asking something, he frowned confused, "I´m sorry what?" He asked as nicely as he could with a half poker smile. 

The girl smiled nervously, "I said if you wanna go for a drink or something after classes?" She asked touching her hair nervously. Stiles slowly blinked at her, really? a date? it was his first freaking day. He sighed willing to answer when something caught his attention by the corner of his eyes, he raised his head to find Allison waving her arm at him, she smiled with malice and began to make strange movements, as if she was kissing someone. Stiles pulled a face but laughed, he turned to the blonde girl again and put his poker face,  "I´m sorry darling, its my first day and I want to settle before dating someone..."

He immediately shut up when he noticed the girl cheeks were dark red full of shame, her eyes were wide open and she had her mouth open, oh fucking great. Stiles raised his arms, "No no no, you're beautiful and of course I want to get a drink with you but my family and I recently moved in and I just want to settle, so later if you still want..?" Stiles said really uncomfortable with the situation, he tried to ignore Allison´s laugh because he was about to laugh too and that would definitely make the girl cry and he really didn't t want that in his first fucking day. Before she could add something else, he smiled one more time, "I have to go honey" Stiles said kissing her gently in the cheek. 

Stiles didn't wait for an answer and immediately made his way to Allison, who was still laughing, "That was great Stiles, sweet really sweet" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him to enter the cafeteria but as soon as they put a foot in, all eyes were on them. Allison froze in her place, Stiles stared at her and smirked, "Now who's the nervous one, sister?" He asked beginning to walk, with Allison right beside him, he moved among the tables, ignoring people´s starring  moving with confidence. Well trying, he had never liked being the center of attention but he kept walking ignoring the attention, he didn't even stop when someone said his name, calling him. He was too scared to turn to see if it was Scott, he preferred to ignored it because he could recognized the voice but he didn't want to turn because it was Scott, he was sure. 

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes, and the whispers and stares disappeared, it was only him and the hand.  _Breathe Stiles Stilisnki breath,_ he opened his eyes and turned around to see his childhood best friend standing in front of him. Still with his puppy eyes, an eyes Stiles hadn't seen in so long. Scott looked as if he was about to cry any time soon. The images of the worst day began to reproduce over and over and over in Stiles´  head unable to stop them. Stiles shook his head and gave Scott a half smile, "Hey there Scotty" He whispered with a fake happy glint.

Derek watched open-mouthed between the two man, the gorgeous guy hall was Stiles? He stared at him, with this sunlight entering from the windows and without his jacket he even looked hotter and Derek could see the tattoos in his arms, but... there was something strange about him. He blinked slowly when he didn't catch a scent of him, he simply smelled like... nothing. Derek frowned and watched as Scott hug with strength to the guy- no wait, Stiles, who hesitated for a moment but finally put his arm around Scott.

And Scott, he felt so light right then, lighter than any moment he could remember, he never imagined, he never thought he was gonna meet his best friend again. He broke the hug and put his hands on Stiles shoulder, "Man, you're so different" He frowned confused, "You should be in university what are you doing here?" He asked even more confused. Stiles had changed, of course everybody changed in ten years but there was something totally different with Stiles and Scott couldn't figure it out.

Stiles opened his mouth to explain but he shut it down when he noticed everyone was looking, all Scott´s friends. He stared at them and his eyes settle on the ginger girl sitting a few chairs away and he couldn't help but smile, in a few seconds Stiles and Lydia were hugging and laughing, "Omg you're the new hot guy" Lydia said against his neck. Stiles broke the hug only to see her face, "Of course I´m the hot new guy but look at you! You're so beautiful" He exclaimed hugging her again with more strength. 

Stiles managed to put all his memories behind him, in the back of his mind, locked in a little box for later. If honest he thought this would be harder, that he would have a breakdown or something but in reality it was simpler now that he was ignoring everything and was happily hugging his two old friends, "Sorry to interrupted the moment but... Stiles?" Allison asked from behind him. He moved apart from Lydia to his sister and he put a hand on her lower back, lightly pushing her closer to the table, "Sorry mmm this is Allison, my sister" Stiles said with a smile, immediately feeling nervous, Scott obviously was gonna have questions. 

Scott stared at Stiles and then to the brunette next to him, and he was lost in her beauty, "Sister..?" Scott whispered still staring at her. Their eyes met and oh my god he was in love, and something told him Allison was too. Stiles looked between them with raised eyebrows and suddenly scared, oh dear god, Allison and Scott? His sister and his old best friend?

He swallowed nervously and stood between them interrupting the moment. Scott looked at him and shook his head, "Right mmm guys this is Stiles and thats Erica" Scott said pointing a blonde girl who was dressing provocative, she gave Stiles a big bright smile, there was a black guy sitting next to her with an arm around her waist, surely they were together, "Thats Boyd, her boyfriend and thats Isaac and Jackson, Lydia´s boyfriend" Stiles waved his hand to the two boys, both of them were blonde. Isaac had curly hair with green eyes and Jackson straight hair and blue eyes. 

Scott pointed to the last person in the table, "And thats Derek Hale" He finished pointing the hot guy of the hall. Stiles opened his eyes with surprised and stared at Derek  until Stiles decided it was better to broke the eye contact before the questions started. He nervously turned to see Scott, then he returned to the table, "Well nice to meet all you" Stiles said uncomfortable. A few minutes later they were all sitting together and talking among them. In reality Stiles listening in silence because everything was overwhelming, but it was matter of time before Scott opened his mouth, and he was right.

"So Stiles, if you don't mind, I have like lots of questions" Scott exclaimed looking at him and earning the attention of the others. Stiles cursed internally, "Sure you do buddy" He said instead with his always poker face, there was only one person who barely new it and it was Allison. 

"I have so many I don't know where to begin" Scott whispered frowning but Stiles knew he was lying, he was dying to make a question and Stiles was pretty sure which one. He sighed and stared at the table, "Just shoot, Scottie" He replied quietly.

Scott smiled when he heard his nickname, no one had called him like that in a long time, not anymore. He turned to see Stiles right in the eyes, "Why did you left?" He asked quietly, suddenly the table became silent and you could nearly cut the tension with a knife. Derek stared at Stiles, he really seemed uncomfortable with the question but his heartbeats were perfectly steady. Derek didn’t know if that scared him or attracted him. 

"You know why man, I... I couldn't stay not after what happened" He whispered, he was so desperate to finish this conversation. He could feel all eyes on him, including Allison's, burning him with their intensity. Scott nodded, "You could have called, you know" He whispered even lower. Stiles cleared his throat and looked at the front, trying to ignore the puppy eyes staring right at him.

The table became silent and it was almost unbearable for Stiles to be there, he needed to fucking leave, "No I couldn't, I tried but I couldn't" He said before standing up, almost immediately Scott did the same, "Stiles man..." He hissed regretting were the conversation went, but Stiles didn't even let him speak, “Its alright Scottie, you have the right to ask but I truly have to go, see you later dude" He replied before turning to see Allison and they seemed to had a conversation with their eyes between each other that anyone could understand. And suddenly Stiles had left. 

At the end of the day Stiles was nervously waiting for Allison laying on his blue jeep and one more time she was taking ages. Stiles had been waiting ten minutes, chewing nervously his nail thinking about how awful lunch time was.

He had freaked out, of course he had, why did Scott ask that? He was so plunged in his thoughts he didn't heard someone approaching him only when he saw the hot hall guy, no, Derek, in front of him. He blinked at him and then raised his eyebrows, "Sorry what?" He asked confused. 

Derek stared at him and frowned, "I said hi" He informed him almost shyly. Stiles immediately entered his game, he gave him a sexy half smile, "Hi" He answered enjoying the way he made Derek look down to the floor ashamed, there was a brief moment of silence when Stiles simply enjoyed the guys beauty until he spoke again, "Enjoying the school?" Derek asked waving a hand toward the building. Stiles wouldn't admit he stared at that hand longer than he had to. 

"Sure, enjoying being in my hometown and everything" Stiles hissed almost bitterly. Derek nodded without really knowing what to say, he had always sucked when he wanted to kinda what? flirt? He didn’t even know what he was doing.

Derek saw a girl approaching  them, he recognized her immediately, Stiles sister, "So, thats your sister right?" Derek asked pointing to her. Stiles followed in his direction to see her sister, he smiled pleased. Derek stared at Stiles, the way he smiled to her was full of love, it looked like he didn’t even notice when he smiled at her, "Yeahh, thats her, she's Allison" Stiles said still looking at her.

He turned to Derek with still the smile, "Allison Argent". 

Derek stepped back, as if something had pushed him, removing all the air of his lungs. In a blink of an eye, Stiles had disappeared and his house on fire appeared in front of him, burning in bright red, the cold night suffocating with the heat, the smoke navigating between the trees, his family screams, dying, slowly and painfully dying because of Kate Argent. And right now there were two Argents in front of him, but how?

He remembered they had told him Stiles last name, but he couldn't remember and Scott never mentioned Stiles had a sister, he seemed impressed when Stiles introduced her and Scott knew what the Argents did to Derek's family, he would have told him. That only meant Stiles wasn't an Argent, plus he didn't react in any way when he heard his last name, and an Argent sure as hell know his last name, after what they did... could Stiles be a hunter? who the hell Stiles was? 

Stiles frowned both confused and worried about Derek reaction, "Are you okay Derek?" He asked taking a step near him, that only made Derek stepped back, "Yeah, mmm, Im fine but I really have to go" He hissed faster that he meant to, the words stumbling among them. Stiles stared at him for a second and then just shrugged careless but in reality he was dying to ask, "Alright see ya" He said easily. But he could read people, he knew how to interpret peoples reactions and gestures and Derek was easy to read. He was nervous, too nervous to even stay, that only happened when Stiles mentioned Allison's full name, her last name, that could only meant one thing, he knew the Argents, could he be a werewolf? or maybe another hunter? no way, pure coincidence, there was no way, he was probably nervous about something else. Stiles shook his head and stared as Derek climbed into his black, by the way, beautiful camaro. 

Allison arrived to his side, the both of them looking at the back of the car driving away, "Whats with that guy huh?" She asked frowning. Stiles sighed and took his keys out, he opened his jeep and stepped in, "I have no idea dear sister, no idea" He whispered turning on his car.

 

 

*

 

 

Stiles woke up suffocating for air, his eyes wide open filled of fear. He swallowed nervously and blinked getting used to the dark, he sighed relief when he discovered he was still in his room, on his bed. With all the sheets full of sweet, he stared at the ceiling recovering his breath. He always had had nightmares but it was a long since he had so real dreams, so sharp. He shook himself and closed his eyes, almost immediately he visualized Derek, between all the darkness Derek was there, he pushed him away, he wasn't liking the frequency Derek was popping inside his head.

Stiles rubbed his face with his still shaky hands. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, he narrowed his eyes at the sudden light, it was fucking three am in the fucking morning. Stiles moaned already tired, he wasn’t gonna be able to get back to sleep. He straightened up and sat on the bed looking around, it was so dark. Once more he rubbed his face and stayed like that for a few minutes. First day of school was crap, totally crap, well he did meet a gorgeous and sexy and hot guy but it was still crap. 

He just wished second day would be better, for him and for everyone. 

Stiles didn't manage to get back asleep, so instead he kept trying to push Derek out of his mind, it was in vain. 

 


	2. What´s my age again?

It was the fucking third time Stiles woke up in the middle of the night breathless, with a silent scream stuck in the back of his throat, covered in cold sweat. He suddenly sat on the bed trying to recover his heartbeats. When he noticed he was still in his room, safe and sound he laid down and wearily rubbed his face with his hands. He stared at the ceiling trying to accept the fact he was already awake and not asleep. Since he had arrived Beacon Hills, the nightmares had became worst and worst, more realistic and terrifying, before it was almost easy to wake up, he got used to the nightmares, but now? It was almost impossible, as if he was screaming internally, trying to get out of his own mind. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and passed a hand through his hair, it was wet from the sweat. He cursed under his breath, it was only his second week on Beacon Hills, and he still had to go to freaking school and he hadn’t slept in days, fucking morning, fucking Thursday, fucking life, fucking everything. 

He stood up of the bed knowing he wont fall asleep again. Stiles felt anxious, he looked around trying to find something to do but if honest he just wanted to get the hell out of the house. He changed into black clothes, and opened his door to the hall, his eyes perfectly used to the dark by then. Although it was dead silent, he still checked both sides before stepping out. Without making any noise he went down the stairs, he found Chris loudly snoring, totally asleep on the couch in the living room. The television was on, projecting a pale blue light, Stiles silently turned it off and covered Chris with a warm blanket, he steeped out of his house leaving his family behind. 

A couple of minutes later, Stiles was in the middle of the cold forest. Slowly he closed his eyes and let out his breath, feeling the last images of the nightmare dispersing of his mind, he felt the cold wind. It was relaxing and it distract Stiles from his bad dreams, finally he took a deep long breath and started running, as fast as he could, there was nothing more, only Stiles and road in front of him. He kept running until his legs began to burn but it didn't stop him. Running was Stiles shelter from his nightmares; it made it easier and freeing. Lighter, it was a remainder, only for a few minutes, that life was still good.

All he could hear was the wind blowing around him, the small branches crushing below his weight, until it was heard something else.  

Stiles stopped in dry and for a second he stayed still, when he heard another branch breaking, he began to look around him, someone had being following him. The sun was starting to raise, tiny orange rays were filtering between the trees, he didn’t even noticed the sun was coming up. His instincts bloomed and he suddenly was aware of everything around him. The forest was suddenly silent, it seemed there was nothing alive. Chris taught him that whenever there was pure silence, there was something watching. A predator stalking, analyzing you; waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Another branch was crashed behind him. Stiles suddenly turned and adopted an attack posture, by now he was sure someone was watching him, he put a hand on his handle of the knife and observed, he didn’t take it out, it was always better to surprise the enemy. Something ran behind Stiles and he turned in time to see the back of something or rather someone. Stiles abruptly let go of his knife and straightened up astonished. He could swore he just saw nothing less and nothing more than Derek Hale, at least his back.

Stiles shook his head confused. He took a step back still shaking his head, it was imposible. It was his head, his imagination, the lack of sleep and the fact he wanted to do nasty things to Derek, it was imposible to see him in the forest, what would Derek Hale would be doing in the forest at five am in the morning? As he had said, it was Stiles mind playing  tricks on him. 

The forest became safe again and the silence was gone, Stiles decided it was not worth investigating the strange sounds, it would only waste his time, it was probably an animal, he was already late for school. He began to make his way home, cursing under his breath for his stupid and genuine paranoid. Allison was only going to worry about him if he wasn’t home in less than ten minutes. Allison worrying about him was the last thing Stiles needed in his life. 

Derek didn’t mean to follow Stiles, he didn’t plan it. He just… he never thought he would see Stiles running like a crazy bitch in the middle of the forest at the early morning. He really didn’t mean it, he wished he could just leave the dude alone and continue with his running, but his feet seemed to had their own thoughts, so obviously he went behind him, like a dog happily chasing a bone.

Stiles looked impressive, he always did for Derek but that day his black clothes contrasted with his white skin, it made his pale color stand out. Stiles had always managed to surprised Derek, his intelligence and his beauty, both emotional and physical, were bigger than Derek ever thought would be, it didn't matter they didn't talk much, well not at all, but whenever their eyes met, Derek imagined stories, as if the were for him, it was enough for him. But when he saw him running it was stunning, he ran so fast it was only a little bit too much difficult for Derek to keep up with Stiles. And when Derek broke that stupid little branch, he knew he had fucked up.

Stiles had abruptly stopped, suddenly freezing, his body visibly tensed but his heartbeats were steady, but Derek wasn’t paying attention to that fact, because Stiles had heard him, that was simply impressive, he had heard Derek breaking a freaking tree branch meters away from him, it was impossible for a human to hear it. Between his shook and his unmoved legs, Derek barely had time to hid behind a tree before Stiles was looking right in his direction.

Derek swallowed nervously, he wasn’t gonna be able to explain Stiles what the hell he was doing there, sure, he was running as he always did because of the nightmares, but he couldn’t say that to Stiles, that he naturally ran at the early mornings to avoid dreaming about his dead family? Yeah… not the best idea if he wanted to approached Stiles, besides how could he explain why he was following him? 

In reality, it was getting difficult to Derek not to approach Stiles, the guy was everywhere. No matter how hard Derek tried to get away from him, he was always there, he had became the pack favorite, he was with Erica, Isaac, even Jackson, who was a dickhead. Even when they weren’t together, Derek still heard about Stiles, every fucking girl or boy  had a crush on him.

Everywhere Derek turned to see, was Stiles and he… secretly loved it. Everything, every part of Derek was screaming to him to be with Stiles and it was overwhelming because the guy was simply perfect doing everything, reading, eating, even if he was just breathing, everything Stiles did was simply perfect… but, there was a huge but. He was still with the Argents, and he wanted to trust him and his sister, he really wanted to, but how? Derek was sorry, but Allison was still an Argent and Derek wasn’t sure if trusting her was the best option, no matter how Scott felt about her. 

So he discreetly watched him, managing to remain invisible for Stiles, he looked tensed as hell and he had adopted an attack posture, who the hell this guy thought was following him? Derek shook his head and spotted out a safer place behind a bigger tree, which was farther from Stiles. Taking advantage he was distracted and looking the all the way around, Derek launched himself to the other hiding place, and he was pretty sure Stiles managed to see him, or at least, his back, he cursed internally but almost magically Stiles walked away as fast as he could, Derek frowned confused and mouthed a silent what the hell? before stepping out of his pathetic hiding place. He stared at  Stiles figure running away and sighed, in less than a minute he was left completely alone. Derek looked around, the sun was already out and he was already late for school.  

Stiles ran even faster on his way home, he prayed for Allison to still be asleep. He entered the kitchen, as quietly as he could, from the back door and suddenly ran into her, who was serving a cup of coffee, he almost yelled from the surprised.

Allison stared at him with interrogative eyes and frowned eyebrows, of course she did, Stiles was all sweaty and breathless, in few words he was a mess. He mumbled a poor “Good morning” before rushing upstairs, there was no time for a shower, he changed clothes in a record time and was downstairs in less than five minutes, clean and smelling nice. He stepped into the kitchen completely ignoring Allison´s gaze.

Stiles carelessly graved an apple and sat on the island, he gave Allison his back and started eating. He looked to his sister sideways, who was still watching him. It was starting to make Stiles feel nervous, “What?” He asked with his mouth full, acting innocence. Allison titled her head, “Where were you this morning?” She asked with accusation tone, as if she knew Stiles was doing something completely wrong. Stiles frowned and shrugged, “What you´re talking about, I was right here, upstairs, you know in my room” He replied as if it was obvious and Allison was the stupidest human being. She loudly huffed and rolled her eyes, “Fine! Whatever, lie to you sister, the only one that worries about you but who cares? Of course not me, do whatever the hell you want” She murmured acting hurt while stepping out of the kitchen with confident step. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighted, “You can be such a drama queen Allison” He whispered under his breath, watching if telling her was the best idea, but sooner or later she would find out by herself, so why the hell not? “I was…” He started making Allison stopped in her place, “Running in the preserve, since we arrived here the nightmares had become worst and terrifying and realistic and crap…”He finished feeling almost ashamed of being afraid of silly dreams, after all, they weren’t real. Allison remained silence, not really knowing what to say, she was clearly surprised that was the reason why her brother kept awake in the middle of the night or sometimes rambling nonsense or even screaming, she knew he had bad dreams, but not in that level. Stiles throw his half eaten apple to the trash can and grabbed his keys, “Cmon sis, its getting late, we have to go” He said stepping out not waiting for an answer, he didn’t need want either wanted one. 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

When Stiles parked, he noticed the squad waiting for them on their usual place, Stiles half smiled while turning off his jeep, he felt a nice sensation of heat growing in his chest, it was a long time since he had friends like them, in reality he didn’t have friends, at least not real ones. He stepped out of his car and the first thing he saw was a sweet Scott smiling with kindness to him, Stiles return the gesture with a head movement, but of course as soon as he spot Allison, Stiles was all forgotten. Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned in Lydias red car between her and Erica.

“My god, is as if he had forgotten about me” He mumbled staring at the couple saying things between each other, for the way Allison was smiling, Stiles imagined nasty things. He pulled a face, her sister could do the hell she wanted, Stiles knew Allison was mature and smart enough to not make mistakes. But Jesus fucking christ, why did they had to do it in front of him?

Erica made a disgusted sound beside him, “Dear god, they look like idiots in love” She whispered looking away, as if she couldn’t stand so much honey in a relationship. Stiles smirked and turned to see her with his eyebrows raised, “Sweetie, you yourself are an idiot in love” He replied waiving a hand as if it was obvious. Erica protested saying a little hey and punching him in the arm, but there was nothing to say, it was totally true, “I, for once, have to agree with Stiles” Lydia sentenced with a fake smile, earning a bitch glare from Stiles. They kept talking and laughing until a beautiful camaro parked beside them, a car Stiles was already used by then.  

Stiles felt his heart lightly raising when the door opened. Derek had barely put a foot out of the car, when Stiles breath began to cut. He cursed internally because he wasn’t quite sure if he liked or hated that sudden feeling whenever he saw the freaking guy, he had to control himself, all his life he had learned to do it, he was an expert doing it! and that guy coming only made him feel completely exposed.

As soon as Derek was outside he had Isaac jumping with excitement around him but Derek completely and deliberately ignored him. It was as if Stiles was looking himself in a mirror, Derek had deep purple circules under his eyes and it seemed… as if he was avoiding Stiles gaze, he frowned confused, what had he done now? Stiles shook his head, the guy was harder to decode than a freaking sudoku puzzle. 

Isaac put his arm around Derek's shoulders with a brilliant smile, “It seems someone fall asleep on the shower” Isaac joked bating his eyelashes, waiting for Derek to laugh but he remained silence, Isaac squeezed him harder, "Cmon dude, cheer up!” He exclaimed with way more happiness than Derek could handle. He groaned annoyed and shook himself for Isaac to let go of him, “And someone is in a bad humor today!” Isaac whispered definitely getting out of Derek way with discretion. Stiles lightly smiled, he liked Isaac, it made him feel better knowing there was a happy person that could smile beside everything. 

Derek leaned beside Erica on Lydias car, call him coward, but he was definitely avoiding Stiles. He was sure Stiles just saw him following him in the preserve, like a complete pervert. Derek watched Stiles sideways with a lot of discretion, he seemed tired, as if he hadn’t sleep in days, Derek totally and completely understood him. He sighed when he noticed no one was really speaking because of him and his bad temper, “Come on guys, you can speak” He replied with more annoyance than he meant to, he heard Stiles scoffed and he rolled his eyes, "Sorry guys, Im tired and I have gymnastics at first and you all know how badly I hate gymnastics” Derek added with a fake smile.

Stiles snorted because, it seemed they were having their first class together since Stiles had arrived and well that was a surprise, at least for Stiles. Isaac smile became wider, “Don’t worry grandpa, I have gym too!” He exclaimed patting Derek on the shoulder and then he suddenly turned to face Stiles, “And you too right?” He asked with raised eyebrows. Stiles smirked and only nod once with affirmation.

The bell rang in perfect time for Isaac to finally shut the hell up, leaving no other choice for the three of them besides walking to the gym, with Isaac happily chattering between Derek and Stiles, it seemed to Isaac it didn’t matter no one was talking beside him. Stiles spent all the way to the gym watching Derek sideways and looking away when Derek turned to him. He didn’t mean to ignore Isaac, he just… talked too freaking much. 

Derek sat in a wooden bench and rested his head against the lockers, Stiles was already in the gym warming up with Danny. Every time a locker door  closed or a voice was heard Derek wrinkled his nose in pain, the sounds were simply too much that day. When he opened his eyes he noticed Isaac staring at him with understanding eyes, “Bad night huh?” He asked with low caring voice. Derek stared at him a few seconds before just shrugging, Isaac already knew the answer. 

The class was quite boring for Derek, as it always was, but that time it was different, there was something new and it was Stiles, it made Derek smiled placed, not that he would admit it. Stiles abilities didn’t stop surprising Derek. His resistance was unreal, he was fast and a quick thinker, and it seemed Stiles wasn’t even trying. But now it was the end of the class and that meant fighting.

The coach had always enjoyed choosing two student and just make them fight between each other so he could choose the winner for the wrestling team. And that class he had chosen Stiles and oh surprise, Isaac.

Derek was sure Isaac was going to make Stiles cry even so he still approached the circle around the two fighters with interest. But as soon as Derek saw Stiles posture and determination, he wasn’t so sure if he was going to lose, the way he stared at Isaac, as if he was evaluating all his posture and his movements. And then Isaac throw the first punch, straight to Stiles face, and Stiles easily dodge it.

Derek felt a cold sweat down his spine. And then Stiles dodge another one and another and more and when he realized Isaac was starting to get despearte and tired, that was the exact moment Stiles attacked back. He took Isaac down in less than two minutes. 

The room exploded in cheers, Isaac remained on the floor in shock, trying to catch his breath. Derek stared openmouthed at Stiles, who was leaving the gym as he own it, he surely did. Derek shook his head and approached Isaac to help him stand up, “How- how did he did that?” Isaac asked staring the way where Stiles had just disappeared seconds ago.

Derek silently shrugged, clearly clueless. How did he took a werewolf down in less than two minutes? No fucking idea. Stiles didn’t even seemed to use any force. Derek didn’t even knew if he was turn on or scared, there was something strangely off with Stiles… the way he fought and moved, like he had practiced for years. Derek knew only a hunter with high skills could have that kind of level at fighting, but him and her sister… they seemed oblivious of the supernatural world. Derek cursed internally, the more he tried to understand Stiles, the more confused he was. 

Stiles clapped Isaac on the back, feeling a little uncomfortable and stood up, he could feel all eyes on him, but Derek's eyes were the ones that stood out, his gaze burned Stiles on his skin with their intensity. He slowly began to walked away, leaving Isaac on the floor, clearly in shock, Isaac was good, but not good enough to beat Stiles. He stepped out of the gym with everybody following, saying how incredible he had took Isaac down and crap, but Stiles wasn’t even paying attention, all he could think about were the showers, the stupid showers.

He had always hated them, showering in front of other people wasn’t his idea of fun, he didn’t even removed his clothes on sex. No one, since he was nine years old had seen him naked, so yeah, all he could think about was the fact he was about to get naked in front of everyone, unless he did something.

He remained sit while the group began to change, he wasn’t paying any attention to the chatter among them, he only laughed when the others did so, and then the coach came in and blowed his whistle, Stiles swallowed getting ready for his work, “All right pieces of ass, all of you to the showers, now” He commanded before other whistle. Stiles stayed still. The coach didn’t notice until the room was nearly empty, he put his arms over his waist and faced Stiles, “Kid, who’s name its too complicated for me to say, why aren’t you following my orders?” The coach asked, well more screamed to Stiles in the face.

Stiles cursed under his breath when he noticed the few classmates watching him morbidly, waiting for his response, it was not getting according to his plan, he didn't want the attention. But he had already gotten this far, so fuck it, he crossed his arms and careless shrugged, “I don’t shower in front of people” He replied with simplicity, “Oh, I almost forgot, coach” He added with exaggerated simplicity. The room remained a few seconds silent before the yelling began.

Derek and Isaac entered the locker room in perfect time to see a very angry coach yelling Stiles all kind of bad words he could think of. But Stiles seemed bored, he was simply checking his nails, it seemed he was having kind of fun. Derek stayed there, watching the scene like half of the others, but of course before he could think about his next step, his stupid mouth decide to open for itself, “Give him a break coach, you don’t want to scare what it seems your best wrestler by far, do you?” Derek asked putting an arm around the coachs shoulders with confidence, he didn’t miss the way Stiles stared at him with narrowed eyes.

The coach stared nearly a minute at Derek as if he was crazy and shook himself, he groaned before adding, “Just because you´re handsome Hale, Im gonna let this pass” He replied before turning to Stiles threateningly pointing him with his finger, “And you, if you´re late its not my fault, and poor of you if I heard you say otherwise, now the rest of you rats, to your cages!” The coach yelled with already his whistle in his mouth. The scene was gone as fast as it came. 

Stiles waited until everyone had finished, even Derek and Isaac. Man, the way Derek had stood up for him, Stiles could have done the same thing, but seeing Derek in action was definitely a turn on for Stiles. If he had to be honest, he didn’t imagine Derek would defend him. 

Maybe the thing Stiles hated most about locker rooms, were the mirrors; they were fucking everywhere and it made him feel trapped. It remained him of his mistakes and fucks ups, seeing his body full of scars, well it wasn’t Stiles idea of fun either.

He removed his clothes as fast as he could, opened the water and immediately stepped in. The water was freezing, but he didn't mind, he had never minded cold water, in fact he preferred it. With all his injuries, either burns or cuts, it felt nice with the cold water, so he got used to it a long time ago, now it was nearly a habit. He finished showering in a record time and closed the water, he stood in the middle of the puddle of water lightly shivering, the easy part was done.

He tried to avoid looking himself in the mirror, he really did, but between changing and drying up he finished staring. Staring those scars in his body, a constant memory, tormenting him, reminding him about his past and all his fucks ups. It was exhausting, emotionally exhausting, because he cared. He cared to be seen and to be judged, because who would want someone like that? So fucked up, Stiles knew he was a mess, he didn’t use it as an excuse or to be petty, he didn’t complain about anything, but he still knew it, he was fucked up.

He shook his head leaving behind those thoughts, he changed as fast as he could, it was getting late for his class. When he was about to stepped out, he noticed a pink piece of paper, a post it, glued to the other side of the door. Stiles took it and lightly laughed when he red it, with a terrible handwriting it was written

“If you come in, I swear I will beat you up- Hale” Stiles fondly smiled and wrinkled the paper, he throw it on the nearest trash can he found. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“So guys I have like great news” Scott whispered with an excited grin sitting on the table beside Allison, in front of Stiles, who raised his head at the mention of good news, he sure as hell needed one.

“Im all ears champ” He replied bitting his lip with excitement, expecting for the great news. Scott smiled clearly pleased with the attention, “Finally, finally, theres a party, the first one of the year” He exclaimed wagging his eyebrows. Stiles throw his arms to the sky with a big excited smile, “Finally! I´m totally in man, totally in” He replied throwing a piece of bread to Allison to catch her attention, she returned the gesture with a piece of lettuce, “Of course you are in you alcoholic asshole” She said as if it was obvious. Isaac frowned and stared between the brothers, who seemed to be having a private joke, “Alcoholic asshole?” He asked repressing a laugh. Allison sarcastically huffed, “Yeah, alcoholic asshole, your friend here drinks like there is no tomorrow” She sentenced with a big smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled a face of poor friends, he turned to Isaac, “Thats simply not true Isaac, don’t listen to her, I am not that drunk” He replied poorly, because sadly it was true, it wasn’t as if he was an alcoholic bastard drinking at eleven am in the morning all days of the weekend, he just… liked alcohol, well it was a good option to forget from tie to time, for Stiles it was. 

He turned to see Erica and Boyd, “What about you guys?” Stiles asked with excitement. Erica scoffed, “Darling, even the question hurts, of course we´re in” She answered already picturing her outfit for tomorrow night. Stiles was about to answer when a cranky Derek made his way into the cafeteria, he seemed so bad temper it was almost comical. He sat down beside Stiles, feeling lucky as hell. 

All the pack knew Derek was… a little bit antisocial, he preferred staying home doing exercise or eating, even sleeping, but they also knew this time Stiles was gonna be there, it didn’t matter Derek didn’t quite knew he was into Stiles yet. The pack already did and that was enough for them, “So Derek…” Scott began making Derek turn to see him with a tired look, “Theres a party tomorrow night and…” Scott tried to explain but Derek was already shaking his head in complete and total denial, “But Derek you are not listening” Scott added trying that Derek notice where he was heading.

“All the group is going, Isaac, Erica, Boyd… Stiles” Scott replied prolonging Stiles name, imploring for the stupid of his friend to just notice. Derek stared at Scott for a long time, feeling his cheeks turning bright red, he knew Stiles was looking at him, surely confused. So Derek got even more nervous, so he did what only idiots do, he acted careless, he shrugged and frowned, “So?” He asked hatting himself with every passing minute, he felt Stiles intense eyes burning on him.

Scott and the whole pack stared at him as saying “You really that stupid?” But clearly the answer was freaking yes. Scott sighed and leaned in his seat, “Well fine, Breaden is going, who seem is more important to you than your friends” Scott murmured acting hurt and looking away. Derek saw sideway how Stiles straightened up at the sudden mention of Breaden. He clenched his jaw, if Scott was gonna play that way so did he, “Oh she is? Cant wait to see her” He exclaimed stealing the apple of Scoot lunch and walking away, he was about to have a nervous breakdown. 

Stiles stared Derek's back leaving before turning to his meal, like nothing had happened, he knew the gang was waiting for his jealousy attack, but if he didn’t admit to himself, why would he had to admit it to the group? So yeah, he remained silence and eating carelessly. If Derek didn’t care, he didn’t either, as simple as that.  

Him, Scott and the girls accord to meet at Scotts place and arrive to the party together, that meant arriving two hours later to the damn thing.

It took him all day and part of the night to discover and most important to admit he was jealous of that girl Breaden whoever the fuck she was. As soon as he realized it, he went to Allison's room, he began walking side to side preparing himself for saying it out loud. Allison stared at him confused, but as a very comprehensive sister, she waited for her bother to be ready to talk.

“Alli…” He began finally stopped moving, freezing on his place, “I think I´m jealous” He mumbled with such a miserable face, it made Allison wanna laughed, but Stiles looked so worried about his confusion, she sucked it up “Oh Stiles, I knew it since the beginning of the day” She replied sitting on the edge of her bed. Stiles frowned and sat beside her in total commotion, “Oh, I am in so much trouble” He answered resting his head on his sister shoulder, he was stupid enough to not notice when he was jealous for someone and that was mortifying. 

Derek stared at his feet while sitting on his bed. He didn’t want to go the stupid party, he hated parties, specially when Stiles was gonna be there and still he was too coward to actually do something about it. Why did Scott had to interfere ? Derek knew the pack had good intentions, but he just panicked every time. Besides it seemed Stiles wasn’t into him anyway, yeah sure, he had react strange when Scott mention Breaden, but that didn’t mean anything, it was clueless, Derek couldn’t read him.

That was some other reason Derek didn’t wanna go, Breaden. God, sometimes even Derek couldn’t believe his big stupid mouth. Breaden had a crush on Derek since their were literally in kindergarten or maybe she just wanted what she couldn’t have. Derek had talk to her, had said he didn’t like her that way, Derek had been honest. Supposedly she had understood, but she still tried to get into Derek´s pants every time she freaking could. So yeah, maybe what he was doing wasn’t the correct answer and definitely it wasn’t his best decision; surely it was a very bad idea, but she was hot and it was a more or less good idea for Derek to distract himself, at least for a while, until he could figure out what he wanted with Stiles, or at least to figured out what he felt for him. He let himself fall in the bed with his hands on his face, it was frustrating, having all this thoughts running through his head but still any conclusion. It just seemed Stiles was a puzzle for Derek to solve. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Well dude, this is like the eight time I beat in Mario Kart” Stiles replied standing up from Scotts bed, dropping the control on the coach, “You suck McCall, face it” He added leaving his jacket on the desk. Scott frowned confused and stared at the screen, actually it wasn’t the eighth, it was the ninth time. Scott was taking that secret to his grave, he would just erase the matches later. He sarcastically huffed and sat in the edge of the bed, “Whatever man, I don’t even like this game” He replied shaking his pants avoiding Stiles eyes.

Stiles couldn’t repressed the laugh that came out of him, “Whatever you say Scottie, whatever you say” He whispered looking around. Scotts room was… a mess, a typical teenage room. So strangely different from Stiles room, which was simply empty, there was nothing that could relate to him, no personal things, it was as if he didn’t live there. They were dirty clothes everywhere, dirty dishes and uneaten food, that really Stiles didn’t wanna found out for how long. They were posters of cheap beer and semi naked chics, also a forgotten guitar on a corner that seemed it had been there for ages. Stiles sighed, “Please tell me when you bring my sister in here, you´re gonna clean up your crap” Stiles begged kicking an empty plastic bottle to the other side of the room. 

Scott watched the bottle flying and crashing against the wall, he pulled a face, clearly confused, “What are you talking about?” He replied standing up and looking around, according to Scott he had a damn good room. Stiles stared at him, because Scott was being honest, he truly didn’t know what Stiles was talking about.

Stiles shook his head, he just wanted to get drunk and that was it. He opened the door and pooped his head out, the girls were taking fucking forever, they said they would only apply freaking make up on, but they had been waiting for hours, “Lydia, Allison please hurry up!” He yelled, trying to sound as calm as he could, because he really was starting to lose his patience, and that was hard, Stiles was a very tolerant person, it didn’t matter anyone agreed with him. He groaned annoyed when he got no answer from the other room, “Why are they taking so long” Scott whimpered like a little kid laying on his bed, “I don’t know, she´s your girlfriend, you tell me” Stiles replied leaning against the wall still staring at the empty hallway. Scott raised his head frowning, “She is your sister”  

Stiles was about to answer, when his phone rang, he took out of his pocket threatening Scott with his stare, “And she is not my girlfriend” Scott added before letting himself fall on the bed again. Stiles mimicked him and checked his phone, he had two missing calls from Isaac and a recent one from Erica. He dialed Erica's number and waited while playing with dirty clothes on the floor, Erica answered at the fourth ring, “ _Stiles! Honey, where are you guys??!”_ She screamed not giving time for Stiles to even think for an answer, “ _Even Derek freaking embittered Hale is here!”_ She added with a big laugh, he decided to ignore the way he felt at the sudden mention of Derek.

Stiles rolled his eyes, feeling a little embittered, he was only trying to ignore the sounds of what it seemed a fabulous party, “The girls are taking forever, we have been waiting for fucking hours and-“ Stiles tried but Erica interrupted him making Stiles feel more desperate, he stopped playing with the clothes when a hideous underwear got stuck on his feet, he groaned shaking his foot “ _Darling, I- I cant hear you”_ Erica yelled over the loud music, “I said the girls- “ Stiles tried to talk but he was interrupted by a bunch of voices shouting, “ _Shot! Shot! Shot!”_ And the call abruptly ended up.

Stiles stared at his phone for a few seconds and made a decision, he groaned annoyed and rushed himself to the hallway with Scott right behind him, “GIRLS, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DON´T HURRY THE HELL UP WE´LL FUCKING LEAVE FOR YOU TWO TO FUCKING WALK, WE NEED TO FREAKING LEAVE!” Stiles shouted at the edge of actually leaving them. Slowly, very slowly Allison and Lydia pooped their heads out and stared at Stiles with big confused eyes, “Yeah thats right” Stiles added putting his hands on his hips, “We are leaving, with or without you” Stiles complained pointing between him and Scott, who only raised his hands showing innocence, leaving in clear he had nothing to do with Stiles sudden attack. Allison rolled her eyes and entered the room again, “Geez bruh, calm down, we´re done” She replied with low voice. Stiles let go his breath and smiled, proud of himself, he turned to Scott, “See? Thats how its done” He exclaimed walking to get his jacket, Scott rolled his eyes and followed him to get his own jacket, “Whatever you say dude, whatever you say” 

Scott was about to stepped out of the room when he crashed against something, better said, against someone, against Stiles back. Scott mumbled a small ouch and rubbed his nose, he looked away to see why Stiles had abruptly stopped and when he realized, he stayed openmouthed, for Scott the women in front of him was simply the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Allison´s black skinny dress made her curves stand out perfectly, showing exactly the necessary, but for Stiles it was enough to freak out. All he could think about was to cover her up, “Oh hell no Allison, go change for fucking gods sake” Stiles exclaimed already removing his leather jacket for Allison, “What are you talking about Stiles?” Allison asked putting her hands on her waist, clearly getting mad. Stiles groaned, “This, I´m talking about this!” He said pointing Allison with his arms, before covering with his jacket or at least trying, “Oh cmon Stiles! I can protect myself! Its not like I´m going to sleep with every fucking guy” She exclaimed pushing him away.

Stiles sighed, “I know that Allison! But a sick pathetic, alcoholic bastard wont know it! And I want to drink and get drunk have fun and make out with Der- hot guys and I cant do that knowing an asshole is going to try to get into you panties!” Stiles yelled before grabbing his jacket again, “So please please, cover yourself up” Stiles whispered handing it to Allison, who only took the jacket from Stiles hand and began walking, making sure her heels sound with every step he made, “And by the way, you were about to mention Derek, asshole” She added grabbing Lydia by her arm and pulling her down the stairs. Stile sighed with relief, ignoring, of course, the false accusation. He turned to Scott, who was following Allison with his eyes. Stiles frowned and hit him in the arm, “Hey” Stiles mumbled still frowning.

“Please Scott take care of her, don’t let any idiot touch her” Stiles begged to his best friend while following the girls. Scott hummed next to him, “Can I by the only idiot?” He asked half true half joke, he only earned other punch in his arm, strong enough for a werwolf to rub his arm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Derek took a sip of his red cup, he had no idea what he was drinking, it wasn’t as if it was gonna provoke something on him, sometimes being a werwolf sucked, specially when he couldn’t get drunk.

He was bored, totally bored, bored out of his mind, even so, Derek had to admit the party was pretty good, the place was filled with phosphoresce lights, turning everything into a pale blue light. The majority of the people were semi naked, their bodies were covered with different designs with neon paint, the ground was vibrating at the beat of the music and it rumbled when the beat dropped.

Derek had to admit, it was a goddamn party. But it didn’t matter, because all Derek could do was think about Stiles. He couldn’t stop looking for him, every time he saw a guy with pale skin and black hair, he thought it was Stiles, he wished it was Stiles but it never was, he just wanted to see the freaking guy. He noticed Isaac dancing among all the drunk people, covered in god only knew what.

He was dancing with a blonde junior girl, better said, they were rubbing their bodies in a way it made Derek wanna vomit. He definitely looked away when he saw Isaac sticking his tongue into the girls throat. And every goddamn time Erica and Boyd kissed they ended up beside Derek with Erica's arm elbowing him all the freaking time, until he pushed them to the other side. The couple abruptly stopped and Erica gave him a bitch stare. Derek shrugged playing innocence and took the last sip of his cup, Erica sighed and sit beside him, she took out her phone.

“Alright I´m calling Stiles” She exclaimed with already the phone on his ear, not giving a chance for Derek to react. He tried to snatch the phone of her, but Erica threateningly pointed him, she smiled with victory when Derek didn’t try something else, but that smile disappeared while they waited and waited and waited for Stiles to answer the damn phone but he never picked up. Derek would never admit to anyone he was only a little bit disappointed.

“Suck it" Derek mumbled and started to walk away to refill his cup, but before Erica could answer back, her phone began to rang and it was, of course, Stiles. Erica exclaimed a huge Ha! before answering, “Stiles we are you guys?!!” She yelled trying to sound louder than the music. Derek froze and quickly got closer to Erica trying to hear the conversation but she only pushed him to the other side, he frowned annoyed when he heard, ”Even Derek freaking embittered Hale is here”

He managed to listen a small laugh coming from Stiles before a suddenly mass of drunk junior guys arrived screaming “Shot! Shot! Shot!” Derek tried to make space for Erica, but the next thing Derek noticed was Erica putting away her cellphone.

She noticed Derek staring at her and shrugged, she pushed him to the mass of people leaving no other choice for Derek beside to drink from the bottle until it was over. The dudes obviously exploded into cheers, because no one human was capable of finishing a freaking bottle of vodka that fast, except Derek. The guys excitement was quickly over and they passed to their next victim, Derek clean his mouth and neck and made his way to Erica, “What did he say?!” He yelled above the loud music, but Erica wasn’t paying a lot of attention because once again she was kissing with Boyd, Derek sighed and leaned on the wall, the party sucked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles drove like an animal, literally like an animal. He passed at least four red lights, the only ones Lydia managed to count. Her and Scott had the seat belt on and they were holding to it as if they life depended on, but Allison seemed like nothing was happening, she didn’t even move when Stiles did his maneuvers with the wheel, she just laugh it off when Scott asked why the hell did he drove like that? S

tiles arrived in five minutes, a normal person would have taken at least fifteen minutes. He parked the car in an instant and turned to see the others in the back seat, only to find a terrified Scott still with the seat belt on, Stiles rolled his eyes, “C´mon Scottie, it wasn’t that bad” He whispered getting out and opening the back door for them to get off the car, “You have no opinion until you are the one that goes back here” Lydia exclaimed holding her stomach as if she was gonna throw up.

“Well next time take a cab!” Stiles answered back starting to walk to the house, “Even a taxi drives better than you, animal” Scott added following him. Stiles laughed as he kicked a bottle of beer of the ground. The closer they got to the house, the excited Stiles was, he could hear the music and the people shouting. It hadn’t to be asked in which house the party was, because already wasted people were sleeping on the front yard, a couple were fighting and another kissing their brains out. Stiles stopped in front of the house and stared a it. It was perfect, he extended his arms and nodded for himself, “This is it guys” He exclaimed excited. Allison rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pushed him inside the house, “Just shut up already” She whispered surprised staring at the bunch of people, in few words, it was a mess of the good ones. 

Stiles stared at all the bodies with neon paint glowing, it looked so damn good. There was people staring at Stiles, already spreading the gossip he had arrived to the party. Stiles looked down at his body and noticed his white ink tattoos were shinning, yes. Scott lightly pulled him by the arm for Stiles to follow him, but Stiles shook his head and indicate with gestures he was going for alcohol and only alcohol. Scott nodded and disappeared among the crowd.

Stiles made his way among the people, looking for the hard stuff, and what he found didn’t disappoint him. There was a large table and it was filled with pure and delicious alcohol. Stiles clapped his hands and immediately grabbed four shot and a bottle of tequila. A bunch of people tried to dance with him, but he kindly walk away until he found the squad on a corner, in their own private bubble. Erica smiled with tender when she saw him, Stiles kissed her on the cheek and gave a head movement to Boyd, who returned the gesture. 

“Ohhhh, thank you, big brother” Allison exclaimed trying to grab a shot of her brothers hands but Stiles almost bit her, “Ah ah sister, if you want one, go for it” Stiles whispered taking his first shot, “But you have an entire bottle of tequila asshole” She whimpered pointing to the bottle, hidden in his jacket. Stiles careless shrugged and took  another shoot. The tequila didn’t even burn him, it was like freaking water.

He took the other shot and shook his head, “Take it easy brother” Scott said while staring at the bottle with terror. Allison huffed, “Trust me, it takes more than four shots to get him drunk” She exclaimed walking away, apparently to get something for herself. Stiles and Scott remained talking and drinking, well only Stiles was drinking, until he saw him. Derek was walking toward them with a big smile and a red cup in his hands and god, Stiles wished he was that cup when Derek licked it.

“Stiles?” Scott asked leaning closer to his friend, but when he noticed who he was watching he just rolled his eyes, “Stiles!” He snatched, making Stiles jump, “What? What?” He asked innocently. Scott rolled his eyes one more time and sighed, “Hey Derek!” He exclaimed making signs for Derek to approached. Stiles was suddenly nervous and discreetly took a sip of his bottle, it helped a little, it made him feel more confident, “Hey”

Derek whispered staring between the Scott and Stiles, he looked so uncomfortable Stiles felt bad for him, “Hey Derek how you doing?” Stiles asked with a half poker smile, earning a weird look for Derek. They were silent for a very awkward moment before Stiles decided to just walked away, if Derek was gonna by that way with him, so be it, but Stiles wasn’t dealing with it, he was feeling hot and beginning to feel drunk, so Derek could suck it if he didn’t like Stiles. 

Hours later Stiles was already drunk, like very drunk and dancing in the middle of the room with, Stiles didn’t know who, but he was still dancing. People tried to dance with him, but Stiles didn’t feel it right, it didn’t matter Derek was a little bit of an asshole sometimes when it came to Stiles, he still was present in Stiles mind, more time than he would like to admit, if he would dance with anyone else, a tiny little voice inside his head, would be screaming " _Derek, Derek”_ , so yeah, he preferred to dance alone. 

Stiles suddenly felt a pair of hands on his hips and a warm breath on his neck, he was about to drunkly push the guy away when he saw Derek, and stupid handsome Derek wasn’t alone. There was a black girl with him, better said, all over him and Derek wasn’t doing anything to stop it. Stiles felt a knot on his throat and for a moment everyone was gone, it was only the black girl and Derek kissing, slowly and painfully kissing in front of Stiles. Unable to keep looking, Stiles turned to the guy, and for his surprise, he was a very good looking drunk guy.

The dude smiled pleased when Stiles didn’t push him away and the next thing Stiles noticed, the guy was kissing him, rather said, sticking his tongue on Stiles mouth. He felt a glut of guiltiness growing inside his chest, and he was about the push him away, when Stiles remembered, why did he had to push him? he didn’t own shit to Derek, they weren’t even dating and Derek was mean to him, so why this strange feeling shaking his entire body? Stiles returned the kiss with more strength, if he kept asking those questions, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the night and he was so drunk he couldn’t think straight so fuck it, fuck Derek and everyone else.  

Stiles and the guy had to separate to recover their breaths, the dude murmured a small “Wow” Stiles only half smiled and shrugged as saying “I know”

Stiles drunkly looked around, searching for an empty space to do nasty things, he would probably regret his decisions in the morning, he was sure he would, but he was drunk and horny and Derek was ignoring him, right then, those seemed perfect excuses for his actions. Stiles visualized a spare room, right next to the drinks, it looked perfect for his purpose. Stiles grabbed the guys hand and began walking toward the room. The guy tripped over his feet, at least three times, he was even more drunk than Stiles.

When he was about to arrive to the room, he felt a hand pulling him, he turned to see Allison staring at the guy with concern, “What are you doing Stiles?” She asked leaning closer to him. Stiles shook his arm and shrugged, he was so drunk he didn’t want to think what he was doing, thinking would make it less fun. Allison shook her head and pointed to the other side. Stiles narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she was pointing, only to noticed Derek staring at him with confused eyes. They stared at each other for what it felt an eternity, Stiles broke eye contact and turned to his sister, Allison raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer but Sties only shook his head, snorted and opened the door, he knew Derek was still looking, but Stiles couldn’t see him, because he knew the moment he looked at Derek, he would run to him. Before the door completely closed, Stiles stoled the bottle Allison was holding in her hand, she was about to snatched it when the door abruptly closed in her face, “Great…” She madly whispered walking away, looking for Scott. 

Derek stared at the wooden door Stiles just disappeared with that freaking blonde guy, he stared at it until he saw the door blurry. It had been his fault, he knew it, all night long Stiles didn’t dance with anyone except from the girls, and Scott, he turned down every drunk person that had enough balls to ask him to dance, he would only gave them a polite smile and shook his head.

That was until Breaden decided it was a good idea to appear and make a move on Derek, and of course she was drunk, maybe even more than Stiles, my god, the way Stiles drank, as if it was water. He should be in the hospital with an alcoholic congestion, not dancing like a brat girl in her sweet sixteen. But that was not the point, Breaden was drunk as hell, and apparently horny, she couldn’t take her hands of Derek and when he noticed Stiles was staring at him surpriser, she took advantage and kissed Derek. In his surprise Derek didn’t push her away until it was too late.

Stiles had disappeared and god only knew where. Derek pushed her away ignoring her screams and her tantrum. He desperately began looking for Stiles only to find him with someone else, kissing their brains out. Derek froze on his place, he felt so jealous, it was hard to explain. He had to control his breathing, he closed his hands in a fist, but he stayed still in his place, because it was his fault. He had ignored him or treated him indifferently, he didn’t mean to, he just didn’t know how to act, what to do, he didn’t know shit when it came to Stiles. Derek had always been bad interacting with new people and with Stiles it was harder, it was as if he block himself. Whenever he wanted to say something, he just stuttered like an idiot or the words simply didn’t come out. He leaned on the wall still staring at the door and slowly slipped until he was sitting on the floor, he grabbed a bottle that was forgotten next to him and took a long sip, it sucked he couldn’t get drunk. 

As soon as the door was closed the guy once again, was sticking his tongue into Stiles mouth, the guy had this thing, he bit, he bit a lot and Stiles liked that but the dude bit too hard and it kind of was hurting him. Stiles had to stepped back and he tripped over with his own feet until he crashed against the wall, he lightly pushed the guy away, “Take it easy dude” He whispered before taking a big sip of the bottle of apparently whisky, the guy half smiled and kissed Stiles again, tasting the cheap liquor on his mouth, this time the kiss was slower and Stiles couldn’t help picturing Derek instead of the unknown person kissing him, and suddenly he felt a pair of hands going for his shirt.

Stiles abruptly broke the kiss and rapidly grabbed the dudes hands immobilizing them, “Thats not how this works sweetheart” Stiles whispered letting go his hands. The guy slowly stepped back, visibly confused, trying to recover his breathing. Stiles swallowed and drank again, he cleaned his mouth and neck of the whisky that had fallen before speaking, “Whats your name?” Stiles asked with hoarse voice, taking a step closer to the nervous guy.

“L- Leo” He nervously stuttered scratching his neck. Stiles nodded, “Leo…” He whispered tasting the name in his mouth, it felt dusty, how he wished he could say Derek. Stiles took another step near the guy, he was trying to ignore the fact the room was spinning, “C´mon Leo, I don’t bite, I promise” Stiles whispered cornering him against the wall, “Unless you ask me to” Stiles added before breathing into the guys neck, tasting him. Leo visibly swallowed before they began to kiss again, every time harder and harder. The next thing Stiles realized, Leo was on his knees, between his leg with his dick inside his mouth, “Oh god…”Stiles mumbled closing his eyes and bitting his lip, resisting to scream Derek's name.

Stiles grabbed Leo's hair and lightly pulled it, making Leo nearly choke, he grabbed Stiles ass and squeezed it, making Stiles moaned in pleasure, and then his phone rang, at first Stiles couldn’t recognize the sound, it sounded so far away, he took a while to discovered it was his phone. He took it out of his pocket and narrowed his eyes trying to read the name in the screen. Leo tried to stepped back but Stiles grabbed his head and pulled him back, “You’re not going anywhere honey” Stiles said before answering the phone.

“Hello?” He mumbled trying to sound as sober as he could, he knew he was terribly failing,  _“Stiles, please tell me you are not drunk or at least that drunk”_ Chris begged from the other side of the line. Stiles cursed internally, and bit his lip when Leo made a strange maneuver with his tongue, “Im- Im not drunk Chris” Stiles lied easily, shaking his head as if Chris could see him, “Whats happening Chris?” Stiles asked suddenly feeling alarmed, because Chris didn’t call him unless it wasn’t something important, really important, “ _Stiles, I want you home right now, Gerard just arrived home and he wants to see you, now Stiles”_ Chris exclaimed trying to make Stiles understand, because he knew the kid and he knew when he was drunk like a tub. Stiles made Leo stopped, but still didn’t let him move.

He shook his head, trying to understand what Chris just said, Gerard had arrived, he had just arrived and he was drunk, soused, he was officially dead. Stiles pushed Leo away making him fall on his butt. He fixed his pants as fast as his drunk hands allowed him to, “Im sorry, I have to go” Stiles exclaimed trying to make his way to the door, in reality he was still trying to pull up his pants, but he was so nervous and drunk it was hard to tell what he was doing “What the hell dude?” Leo shouted from the floor, cleaning his mouth, Stiles turned to see him with the intentions of helping him, but he knew he had to go.

Stiles opened the door, but the loud music and the bright lights hit Stiles like a wall of bricks. He closed his eyes and suddenly everything was upside down, he knew his face was about to crash against the cold floor, he was so drunk, for a moment he forgot he had arms to help him stop the fall. When Stiles suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around him, Stiles raised his head only to find a concern Derek looking right at him, what? Derek worried about him? Derek making sure Stiles didn’t fall? Impossible, not way. Stiles was pretty sure he was so drunk he was imaging things. Stiles straightened up, pushed Derek away and began walking, away from the imaginary Derek. He had to find Allison, because him driving home? Not a good idea. 

Derek was starting to fall asleep, he really was, it was already three am in the morning and people were still dancing as if it was ten pm, he couldn’t understand why people preferred to dance instead of sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and repressed a yawn, his eyes were closing and his head kept falling when suddenly the door was wide open and a very very drunk Stiles was making his way out, tripping with his own feet.

Derek was suddenly on his feet when he saw Stiles was about to fall, for his luck he caught him when his face was less than a millimeter of the ground. Stiles raised his face and stared at Derek as if he couldn’t it was him. Derek was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when suddenly Stiles was drunkly walking away, Derek frowned and began to follow him.

“Stiles what are you doing?” Derek asked grabbing him by the arm, but Stiles shook his arm and nearly growl at him. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, “Stiles come on, you’re drunk” He said lightly pulling him by the shoulder. Stiles abruptly stopped and looked around, “Where- where is All- Allison?” He stuttered trying to keep his balance, but terribly failing. Derek put a hand on his waist, “I´ll help you look for her, but please let me help you walk” Derek begged him leaning closer to him, everybody was looking at them and Derek was begging to feel anxious, he had this inexplicable need to help Stiles, better said to protect him. Derek was expecting for Stiles to answer Derek he didn’t need his help and that he could suck it right up of his ass, but instead Stiles leaned on him and repeatedly nodded.

God, he was even more drunk than Derek thought if he couldn’t be the stubborn ass Stiles always was, “Alright, put your hand around my shoulders…” Derek began but abruptly shut up when he felt Stiles hand, definitely not on his shoulders, but in his ass, “Stiles… I said shoulders” Derek added desperately trying to ignore how red his cheeks had suddenly turned. Stiles loudly laughed, it was that peculiar and unique laugh every drunk person had at three am in the morning. Ten minutes later, Derek was beginning to lose hope of finding Allison when suddenly Stiles was pointing in front of him, he had a horror face, that in other circumstances it would have been funny.

Derek turned and saw Allison and Scott kissing, Derek stared at them in blank, because Scott was, his alpha, was kissing an Argent, “Oh my god” Stiles whispered next to him, “I think Im about to throw up” He added, but Derek wasn’t listening, he was still looking in total surprised at the couple and suddenly Stiles slipped from his grip and his face was totally against the floor.

Derek react and shook his head, he turned to see drunk Stiles with concern, he was totally getting a bruise for that, but he was smiling, smiling beautifully, Derek had to return the gesture. He felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head to find Isaac looking at with comprehension, Derek shook his head and saw Scott and Allison still kissing, he turned to Isaac again and shrugged, he didn’t know what to say “I´ll take him home, you have an important conversation with Scott” He said staring at Stiles frowning, “He´s drunk as hell right?” Isaac asked smiling to Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes and put a hand on Stiles back, “Just help me pick him up” He whispered getting Stiles up with Isaacs help, “Don’t worry about Stiles, I got him” Isaac said trying to keep calm his friend. Derek half smiled and nodded, preparing himself to go speak to Scott. Derek stared at Isaac and a clumsy Stiles walking away from the front door, he sighed under his breath, he knew Scott liked Allison, and that he wanted to be with her, but he didn’t thought it would be that fast. 

Slowly, very slowly he approached the couple, still kissing, as if they life depended on. Derek pulled a face and cleared his throat once, but there was no response, he cursed internally and wished he was somewhere else but there. He cleared his throat louder and for his luck, they separated. Scott stared at him surprised and lowered his gaze, he knew what was coming. Allison frowned confused and she was about to ask what the hell Derek was doing, when he spoke, “Stiles is like very very drunk and Isaac had to took him home” Derek said looking at the ground, unable to see her.

The two of them suddenly straightened up, “But he's fine, right?” She asked alarmed looking for something in her purse, surely her phone. Derek was about to answer when she interrupted him, “Scott can you lend me you phone please?” She asked no waiting for an answer, already taking Scotts phone. Scott half smiled when Allison walked away and made a head gesture for Derek to follow him to the backyard.

Derek walked behind him in completely silence until he arrive to the garden, it was quite and almost empty, there was only a couple of people talking. Scott was giving Derek his back, staring at the night sky, with a bottle of beer on his right hand, he took a sip before speaking, trying to find the best words for his speech, because talking to Derek, was like talking to a kid, only sometimes.

“I like her Derek, I like her a lot, she's different from the rest… and I know for a fact you like Stiles, its okay if you don’t want to admit it Derek, but you don’t know them, you haven’t give them the chance to prove you they´re good people, she doesn’t know anything about our world, I have tried to talk to her about it, but Allison truly doesn’t know and I´m sure Stiles doesn’t either. I know Im asking a lot here, but I like her and you like him, so please Derek, please, give them a chance” Scott said throwing his empty bottle away, before turning to Derek, who was standing still in his place.

Scott put a hand on Derek's shoulder with comfort and stepped back into the house. Derek put his hands inside his pockets and stared at the moon, it was beautiful that night, big, white and brilliant. Derek wished it was easier for him to trust them, he really did, but he didn’t know how and liking Stiles wasn’t helping either, the feelings he had for the guy, were overwhelming and it made him feel scared, terrified to his bones. He just wanted to be sure before trusting in them, he had trust in the wrong person so many times in his short life, he just wanted to be sure, that was all. 

Stiles world was spinning, he didn’t know where he was, and there was a red alarm resounding in the back of his head, but he couldn’t remember why, but he knew it was important. Slowly, Stiles cracked on eye open and stared at the night sky, he opened his the other eye and saw the stars, he was lying down on… he didn’t know on what, but he was pretty sure the sky was moving because every second there was an orange light passing and passing and Stiles was pretty sure he was in his car, he could hear his damaged motor and that constant tick that he was used to, but the question was, who the hell was driving?

Slowly he straightened up, refusing the need to throw up, “What the hell?” He asked out loud putting a hand over his stomach, yep, he was definitely on his car, in the back seat and yep, he was about to throw up, “Oh god, please tell me, you´re not about to vomit Stiles” Someone commented from the front seat. Stiles frowned and shook his head, being in a car wasn’t helping his sickness. Stiles focused his gaze on the guy driving, he had curly blonde hair and he was pretty sure it was Isaac.

 “Isaac?” He drunkly asked, how could he feel more drunk than before? no idea, “Isaac, is you that?” He asked again taking his head out of the window to feel the cold wind on his face, trying to calm down his stomach, “Dude please stick your head into the car before you fall and yes Im Isaac” He exclaimed slowing down the car, making sure drunk Stiles didn’t fall from the window and killed himself, “Please Stiles get ins-“ He was interrupted by his phone ringing, he groaned and without checking who it was, he answered, he didn’t even had time to think before Allison was talking, high and fast and Isaac couldn’t understood shit, ”Allison shut up!” He yelled looking from the rearview mirror to see Stiles, who was mumbling things under his breath, still with his head out of the car, Isaac sighed “He's fine, don’t worry, I´m almost there” He exclaimed hanging up not giving time for her to answer. After that the trip was calm and easy, Stiles had fallen asleep again with his head out of the car, but for his lucky, there were no cars at that hour. 

Stiles felt when the car pulled up, he groaned and wished he could hide his head into the earth, why he always had to drink like that? And why did people allowed him to? He made such bad decisions. Stiles tried to open the door but he was seeing double and he truly was about to throw up the hell out of him, he desperately tried to find the handle “Hold on Stiles, I´m coming” Isaac exclaimed helping Stiles finally opening the damn door, but it wasn’t a good idea, as soon as the door was open, Stiles was falling. Isaac luckily caught him in time to stop the fall, Stiles laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever.

Isaac rolled his eyes and took him out of the car, he was about to help him walk home when, “I can walk dude” Stiles mumbled pushing Isaac away and starting to move, completely ignoring Isaac complaining, “Bye bye dear Isaac” Stiles shouted from the porch and shook his arm saying goodbye, and apparently Isaac was talking but Stiles couldn’t understand shit, he heard something about his jeep and Allison and crap, but who cared? definitely not him.

When he was a meter away from the door, Stiles couldn’t hold on any longer, he bent putting a hand over his stomach and threw up everything he had to threw up, which was a lot. Stiles moaned in pain and cleaned his mouth, Chris was gonna have a little surprise tomorrow morning. He took his keys out and took at least five minutes to open the door and when he did, well he didn’t expect a punch.

For a moment Stiles had forgotten why Chris had called him, until he was on the floor, bleeding from his nose and seeing everything blurry. He tried to stood up, but his head was spinning and he felt a glut of pain growing on his ribs, he fell on the ground again. He didn’t realize Gerard was on top of him, repeatedly hitting him until the pain was too much. He wished he could move, defend himself, do something, but his body wasn’t reacting, everything was numb and for Stiles it was kind of funny, so he started laughing, because it was all he could do. He heard Chris yelling, but it was as if Stiles was under the water, he noticed he was being dragged, he didn’t know where until he felt froze water hitting his face, was he on the shower? Everything was so blurry and confusing, he was sure it wasn’t only the alcohol, he probably had a little contusion from his falling. Everyone was yelling, Chris, Gerard, he was saying something, repeatedly, something like “Its my house! Its my house!” But Stiles wasn’t sure, he was too busy trying to breath but there was only water, he didn’t find out when he fainted in the shower. 

Chris remained trying to push his father away, but it was impossible, he didn’t let go Stiles until he was unconscious on the shower. Gerard dropped him in the floor as if he was garbage and closed the watering can, he stepped out the bathroom recovering his breathing as if nothing had happened. Chris stared at the unconscious body of his kid, the water was taking away the blood, slowly cleaning the white tiles, but it wasn’t enough, Stiles was bleeding from the head. Chris kneeled beside him and carefully picked him up and slowly sat him on the toilet, he had a deep cut on his right eyebrow and it was emanating blood quickly, Chris pressed a white towel trying to stop the bleeding, he remove Stiles wet shirt and throw it away. Chris figured out for the way Stiles had hit his head, he probably had a contusion.  

Chris was surprised, better said, in completely shock, he had never seen his father lose his marbles like that. And he had never believe Stiles when he said Gerard treated him badly, he knew his father had bad temper, but he would never imagine he would be capable of doing that, he felt a wave of guilt covering his entire body. It had been Chris fault, if only he had the guts to face his dad. Chris cleaned him up as best as he could in complete silence and stopped the bleedings repeating himself Stiles was gonna be okay before taking him out of the bathroom.

Stiles tried to open his eyes but everything hurt so bad, specially his head, he tried to speak but the words remained stuck on his throat, he tried to move but his body was still numb.

He heard Chris slowly calling him, he heard so far away, “Stiles?” He asked again, his voice was filled with concern, “Stiles, I need you to try move” Chris asked him kindly. Stiles felt he was on his feet, but all his bones felt so heavy, “C´mon Stiles, help me a little kiddo” Chris added with hoarse voice, as if he was making a lot on effort. Stiles slowly very slowly, began to walk, ignoring all the protest his body was sending him, “Thats right kid, just a little more” Chris hissed more concentrate in the road than Stiles answer. They kept going and when they were less than a meter away of Stiles room, Allison arrived.

“Dad?” She asked from the top of the stairs, totally confused. Chris froze on his place and huffed of the effort when Stiles dropped into him, unconscious again. Slowly Chris turned around, Allison would see him anyway in the morning, it was better to at least not hide this from his daughter, after all, her brother was hurt, “Dad id everything ok- omg!” She exclaimed as seeing her brother bleeding, semi naked and unconscious, “What happened?” She asked approaching Stiles, she carefully put her hands around her brother face and stared at his wounds, he was beaten up and badly.

Chris brain was dried, all the good excuses he had come up to while carrying Stiles had suddenly flew away, “He…” Chris began unsure of what to say, but his daughter seemed she was about to have a nervous collapse, “He what dad? Look at him, he's totally unconscious, what the hell happened?” She exclaimed shaking her arms, as if she didn’t know what to do with them, she finally put them in her hips waiting for an explanation. Chris totally decided to ignore the “hell” Allison just said.

“He got mugged” Chris lied easily, it was the first thing that came to his mind and for his luck it was a pretty good lie. Allison blinked repeatedly as if she was still digesting the information her brother just got mugged, “What you mean he got mugged?!” Allison asked without really asking, Chris stared at her as if she was stupid, “I know what it means dad!” She yelled before desperately looking around searching for something, “And where is grandpa?! Why isn’t he helping?!” She added helping her father to carry Stiles before the two of them fall, she put his other arm around her shoulders and together they started walking to the room.

Chris cursed under his breath, hating his father with every passing minute, because he had no idea where the old man was, “I- I don’t know Alli, with the police, chasing the guys, I don’t know” Chris exclaimed carefully putting Stiles on the bed and resting his head on the pillow, Chris stared at Stiles with concern eyes feeling more guilty than before, “I have- I have to go look for Gerard” He nervously added before stepping out of the room, still staring at his son, he had an important conversation with his father and it couldn’t take any longer.

Allison and Stiles were left alone, the room was quite, only the irregular breathing of Stiles was audible, the silence made Allison feel more nervous than calm, she couldn’t resist the deadly quietness. Slowly she approach Stiles, she bent over and got near his face, she began to examine it. His face was deep red and was starting to get purple, his cut were lightly still bleeding, she had never seen such an bad beat up like that, and Stiles constantly was into fights.

Allison removed his wet pants trying to keep him as immobile as she possible could, but after a couple of minutes he began to shift, “Alli..?” He mumbled with hoarse voice still with his eyes closed, “Im here Stiles” Allison answered with low voice. But as the stubborn ass Stiles was, he tried to stand up, “Wowowo take it easy brother” Allison whispered putting a hand on his chest to keep him down, but it didn’t stop Stiles, he removed the hand with a snatch and stood up. He struggle a little but finally he walked to his closet, with shaky legs. 

“Im fine Allison” Stiles lied taking a clean shirt out. He wasn’t fine, he wasn’t fine at all, in fact he was far far away of being fine. His body was fighting for him to go sleep, and for once in his life, Stiles was going to obey it. He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling more tired and dizzy than before, “Stiles?” Allison asked with concern putting a hand on his shoulder. Stiles tried to answer, but his eyelids were closing by themselves and Stiles wasn’t capable of stoping them, he had no more fight in his body to give, “What happened?” Allison asked beginning to rub his hand in his back in rhythmical circles. Stiles closed his eyes and wished one more time he could tell Allison the truth, just everything, but instead he said, as he always did, “Tomorrow Alli, tomorrow” He muttered before falling against the bed, finally giving in. 

Allison stared at Stiles for a couple of minutes, there was something in seeing him asleep, when Stiles was awake, he always had a tense posture, as if he was expecting for someone to attack in any moment. His face was rigid and sometimes his mouth was only a rect line, but when he was asleep, he seemed in peace, as if he was in a better place.

It only lasted the first couple minutes, until the nightmares began. They were days Allison heard him scream until he fall asleep again or simply stood awake, she had tried talk to him about his horror nights, but he never spoke about it, Allison had no idea what his nightmares were about. What she did know was that they were horrible, terrifying enough for Stiles to choose to stay awake at the early mornings, sometimes she heard him sneak of his house at three am in the dawn, she never knew where he went. But Allison didn’t ask, she never did.

She pulled the blankets up and covered Stiles with them, she put a hand on his good cheek and lightly harassed it, he was so cold, his hair was still wet and his skin felt like ice. Allison sighed and sit beside her brother, she felt imposing, because she knew her father was lying, she knew he was completely and totally lying, she knew Stiles was lying too. She had knew it for a long time, but she had waited, waited for them to decide to tell her what the hell was going on with their family, still there was no answers, but she didn’t ask for them.

Nonetheless, she never asked, maybe for fear of the truth or maybe she didn’t want to knew it, whatever it was. Allison was afraid she would see her family differently. So she never asked, it was easier that way, it helped her avoid the false illusions. She stepped out of the room without making any noise, before stepping out she took a last glance at Stiles, nodded for herself when she confirmed he was totally asleep and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving all her questions behind, locked in the room with her brother.    


	3. Don´t say no

Derek slowly chewed his cereal while watching an hysterical Erica running all over his kitchen and it was only 7 am in the morning and she was only making freaking scramble eggs for breakfast. They were on Derek's loft; the pack constantly were in Derek's loft and that meant all the freaking time. When his parents died they left this building to Derek, all paid and everything, it took him a while to decide to move in but eventually the pack helped him, specially Scott. 

Erica groaned for the third time when the smell of burn eggs spread all over the kitchen, she annoyed grabbed a new pair of eggs from the fridge. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, "You know its been an hour right?" He asked letting his half empty plate on the sink. Erica gave him a killer gaze and began beating the eggs with more strength than necessary. 

"And if you keep fucking around her, she´ll take other hour to finish cooking just to get into your nerves" Boyd said stepping into the kitchen shirtless and all sweaty. He gently kissed Erica on the cheek and grabbed a bottle of water of the fridge. Derek scoffed trying to ignore his commentary and grabbed his camaros keys, "How was your running?" He asked leaning on the frame of the wall.

Boyd shrugged and grabbed an apple, "If you're asking if I saw Stiles the answer is no, I didn't see him" Boyd said with raised eyebrows while sitting on the island. Derek smirked sarcastically, "I was just asking how your running was... " Erica and Boyd stared at Derek with narrowed eyes, "...yeah okay whatever I wanted to know if you saw him, but whatever, thanks" He said turning around hiding his rubberized cheeks, "See you in school guys, and just... please don't do anything pervert in the kitchen" 

Derek drove to school and parked beside Stiles blue Jeep, he didn't do it purposely, it was the only spot left. He smiled fondly at the memory of Stiles drunkly grinning to him, god just the fact of seeing him again made his head spin. He turned off the car and noticed more people than usual in the parking lot. He frowned confused and stepped out. A few people turned to look at him and began whispering things, Derek frowned harder.

He walked ignoring all the stares to the place the pack usually met and didn't see Stiles anywhere near but yet Allison was there. Before he could catch with them he managed to get a fragment of a conversation between two girls, "I heard he was beat up and I saw Derek Hale holding him" one of them said, the other one replied, "I think he had a fight with some kids of the other school"

What? Derek had only carried Stiles and when he left him he was perfectly alright, well beside his extremely drunkenness, so surely it wasn’t Stiles they were talking about, right?

Derek frowned even harder, who the hell they were talking about? When he was less than a meter away from the pack he asked, " Hey guys do you know who they..." Derek automatically shut himself off when he saw Allison's expression and well when he smelled her, she seemed tired, with purple circles under her eyes. Her face was pale and Derek could smell the anger and worry radiating out of her. 

"Wheres Boyd and Erica?" Scott asked trying to change the tense atmosphere. The little chatter they had had only last week seemed it had happened years ago, they hadn't touched the topic again and Derek didn't want to, he wasn't prepared, coward? maybe, probably, totally. He sighed, "I think they are having sex in my kitchen, I don’t know, its my best shot" Derek hissed and shrugged trying not to actually think about that, "Who knows?" He added sitting on Scotts, by the way, horrible green motorcycle. 

Isaac laughed and shook his head, "You have to disinfect that kitchen man" Isaac said laughing, "Its dirtier than a brother" He added. Scott made a disgust face, "Oh man, you're so right Isaac" He said smiling, pulling Allison closer to his side, who was laughing too. Derek watched them carefully, Scott seemed happy, hell more than happy. Derek couldn't remember seeing Scott this happy, maybe it was the first time. And Allison, well she... she stared at Scott as if he was her personal lifeguard. 

As Scott had said the other night he didn't know Allison either Stiles, he sighed internally, maybe if he could try talking to them, to him. Hell, his longest conversation with Stiles was the other day for Derek to pass Stiles the fucking ketchup. Derek only hoped it wouldn't be the end of the world if he talked to Stiles, he already knew he was gonna fucked up but he hoped not that big.

But first thing first, and that was finding Stiles, he was about to ask Allison about him when he noticed she was running toward someone, and of course it was Stiles. Allison hug him as if she hadn't seen him in a very long time. When they broke apart Derek finally realized who they were talking about, Stiles was literally purple, he was beaten up and badly. 

Everyone was staring at him and gossiping, taking their own conclusions about his life, his freaking life, no body else fucking business and that pissed Derek off, pissed him off so badly he wanted to punch every bastard that thought wrong of his baby, well maybe not his and maybe not baby but still, Stiles. Surely Scott must noticed it because he turned to see Derek with a raised eyebrow and a glint on his face like saying "I told you so, you like him, I was right and you were wrong" Derek rolled his eyes and turned away, cursing between teeth. Stupid alpha with his stupid super alphas scents. 

"How are you dude? Those bruises surely makes you look hotter" Scott said with a fond smile and clapping Stiles in the shoulder. Stiles didn't answer, he just laughed and smiled at Scott with gratitude in his face for not making the famous question, "What happened to you?"

Derek felt jealous. 

Scott turned to him and tipped his head toward Stiles for Derek to talk to him or at least do something, not just stare like the idiot he totally was. Derek shook his head feeling  extremely nervous, he opened his mouth trying to say something but apparently he looked like a fish gasping for water because Stiles was staring at him in a weird way, “Dude, everythings okay?" Stiles asked with a glint mixed with curiosity and fun on his face. Derek swallowed and opened his mouth but once again he was left speechless. 

Stiles right cheek was dark purple and had a deep cut across the cheek, it made him look dangerously attractive. He had a black eye that made the caramel color of his eye stand out and he had another cut in his lip, which was red and swollen, as if someone had kissed him for a very very long beautiful time. 

He saw sideways how Scott let his head fall against his hand with frustration. Derek shook his head coming out of his trance, "Don't call me dude" Was all he managed to say, he cursed internally because cmon! It was his chance to impress Stiles and all he could say was "Don't call me dude" But Stiles smile became wider, "Whatever you say big guy" Stiles muttered staring at him as if he was totally entertained with Derek's discomfort, "You got a pretty pair of bruises on your face" Derek added founding, at last some words.

Stiles lowered his gaze and smirked, "Yeah I know, its a long story Hale, I´m not gonna bore you with it" Stiles said kicking an invisible rock, he was nervous Derek could tell by the way he refused to meet his gaze but his heartbeats were perfectly steady. Derek frowned confused, he was pretty sure anything Stiles said to him wasn’t gonna bore him. He was about to tell Stiles to proceed when he was interrupted

"So..." Stiles continued, "Thank you for taking care of me you know in the party, I don't remember much, I was drunk, of course you already knew that, you carry me so... but they told me you helped me walked to my car or something like that so... you know, thank you... I'm not pretty good at saying thank you as you can noticed, I don't say thank you much but- " Stiles rambled still staring at the floor, was he nervous to say thank you? Derek smiled fondly, he was nervous to say thank you, "Stiles" Derek  said cutting him off. Stiles suddenly raised his head with big eyes, "Thank you" He added nervously laughing, Derek laughed too feeling excited. 

"Oh my god can we please freaking move, I´m getting old in here" Allison exclaimed pushing the two boys toward the schools doors, she was glad for her brother, but for god sake.

Scott laughed at the stupidity of his friends, it was going to be harder than he thought to get them together, he was glad his relationship was easier, that the two of them were on the same page. He stepped forward and grabbed Allison´s hand, when she turned to him and lovely smiled, Scott squeezed fondly. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Stiles rolled over his stomach and hid his head under the pillow when someone knocked on his door, it had passed two days of his drunkenness and he was still hating the sun and at the mention of tequila, that made him wanna throw up the hell out of him, but nothing was worse than his injuries. His face hurt and his ribs burned with every move he made but it could be worse.

He didn't remember much, his memories of Gerard throwing him inside a shower were very blurry. Stiles would have preferred to defend himself, since he was a kid he would have liked to defend himself, from Gerard and from Kate, but how? It wasn’t like he wasn’t capable, he was more than capable. But it would break Chris heart and Stiles didn't want to be the cause of that. Chris never truly believed him, Stiles didn't blame him, it was hard to believe someone else convictions about you father when you had a high expectative about him and a strong image of him. That was why Stiles was surprised when Chris entered his room that morning. He seem tired and bad tempered. He didn't speak or do anything, he just stand in the middle of the room, he seemed uncomfortable and out pf place. 

Stiles blinked and frowned, "...Yeah?" He asked unsure of what to say. It was silent for a breve moment until Chris sighed, “I- Im sorry kiddo... for the other night" He murmured staring at Stiles with worried eyes. Stiles swallowed and sat on the bed, too early for this kind of talks, "Look Chris, its fine don't worry man" Stiles hissed with a forced smile, Chris frowned and shook his head, "Stiles please-" Chris tried again but Stiles cut him off, he raised both of his hands and shook his head, "I said its fine Chris" Stiles replied louder making clear they were not bringing it up again, ever. 

Stiles got out of the bed and sighed, "I have to get ready for school so… If you please" He said pointing the door with a quick head movement. Chris stared at the bruises on Stiles´ body, he had a huge bruise on his ribs. Stiles noticed and covered with his arm, Chris nodded defeated, "Yeah of course, see you later kiddo" And he was out of the room. Stiles sighed and run a hand trough his hair desperate. Great family chatter. 

He stared at himself in the mirror, he had had worst beatings but this time it was different. This time everybody was going to see him beaten up, Scott was, his friends were and specially Derek... Derek. Man just the thought of him seeing Stiles totally wasted well it sort of turned his stomach inside out. He knew he had to say thank you but he sucked at it. 

Someone opened his door and he turned to see it was Allison, she was leaning on the frame of his door watching him carefully as if she was studying him, Stiles hated that. He raised one eyebrow in question, "Yes dear sister?"

Allison sighed and entered the room, "Do you wanna go to the school?" She asked with caring voice.

That pissed him off, as if he was a wounded animal, he tried no to show it, "What you're talking about Allison? Why wouldn't I want to go?" Stiles asked pulling out a red hoodie from the drawer. Allison dropped her shoulders and sighed, "Stiles you got mugged, the entire town knows-" Stiles cut her down shaking his hands, "Why would I care what the people of the town says about me?" Stiles groaned putting the clothe on.

Allison groaned too, this was definitely not happening as she had planned, "Because you got fucking mugged Stiles! The cops has nothing to-" She shut up when she heard Stiles´ sarcastically, almost hysterical, laugh.

"Yeah I got mugged, believe what you want to believe Allison" As soon as he said it he regretted it, he had crossed the line, god he was always cranky in Monday´s mornings. Allison frowned confused and pulled her hands to the air, “What the hell you're talking about Stiles?!" She asked annoyed. 

Stiles shook his head, "Nothing Allison nothing, just drop it please" He whispered sitting on the edge on his bed, putting his shoes on. 

Allison softened, "I just... want to make sure you're fine Stiles, thats all" She murmured putting a hand on his brother shoulder. Stiles stared at Allison, he noticed how tired and worried she look, he felt guilty. He had never like making Allison worried, he looked at the ceil and sighed, "I´m fine sis, really, I´m sorry". 

Allison smiled and scoffed, "What a way to start the day" She mumbled, Stiles half laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, "You started it, its your fault”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Stiles phone rang just when he finished parking, he took it out and saw it was Chris. Stiles cursed internally and put it in his pocket again, he noticed Allison staring at him, "Pick it up honey, I´ll wait for you with the others" 

Before Stiles could say otherwise she was out of the car, "Right..." He whispered calling Chris back. He got off the car and ignored everybody gazes, well he tried. He felt exposed and uncomfortable. He walked away from the crowd and the judging eyes and stayed down the shadow of a tree. The phone rang three times before Chris spoke up, for Stiles´  unpleasant surprise, it was Gerard who picked up. 

"I won't say it again, so listen carefully" He said with serious voice, indicating he wasn't fooling around, "Tonight we´re going on a hunt, we have follow a trial here, maybe is a pack, no excuses, no fucks up, nothing Stiles" Gerard threatened him, Stiles could imagine Gerard pointing him with his finger and with his eyes full with coldness.

Going on a hunt? It was the shitiest idea ever, before Gerard could continue, Stiles interrupted, "We are hiding Gerard, going on a hunt will only attract the other hunters, its a terrible idea" Stiles said without a tremble in his voice. With the pass of the years he had learned how to speak with steady voice when actually he was more than nervous. 

"We are going on a hunt wether you like it or not did you hear me?" Gerard asked, Stiles could actually hear Gerard's teeth cracking of anger. He didn't answer, he didn't want to, it was stupid and reckless and it would only attract the Reeds, but of course the old creepy man had to insist, "I said did you hear me?" Gerard asked raising his voice. Stiles looked around to noticed a couple of people watching him, he looked away "Fine" He hissed and Gerard hung up. 

Stiles sighed and stayed under the tree a couple more minutes, it was better than facing his problems, and the people and saying thank you to Derek, but sooner or later he had to face them. He turned around and started walking, he could hear the people whispering things around him, not even hiding it. It made him wanna punch someone in the face, like hard really really hard. 

He spot the pack on their regular place. They were laughing of something Isaac had said, Stiles saw how Scott hug his sister and how Derek was staring at them, he seemed happy for Scott but also nostalgic, as if he wanted the same thing with someone.

Stiles abruptly cut his line of thoughts, way too deep. Allison spot him and her entire face lightened up, he smiled when she put her arms around him. Scott clap in him in the back and smiled. Stiles truly remembered why he was his best friend. He didn't ask, he didn't say anything, he was just there, where Stiles needed him. And then he noticed the way Derek was watching him. In all aspects he looked like a lost puppy, he had his mouth opened but he wasn't talking. Stiles didn't quite know what do so he just asked him how he was. 

He never thought Derek was gonna answer "Don't call me dude" It was quite a surprise so he just laughed, it seemed a good moment to say thank you, but of course, he had to ramble like the stupid guy he was until Derek stopped him, he had never stopped rambling nonsense for anyone, at least not for anyone unknown but for Derek he didn't even doubt it, it had just happened.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The day passed quite boring for Derek, he kept hearing rumors and gossips about Stiles but when he tried to shot them down, Scott gave him a warning look so he couldn't do anything for his bad luck. He sat on the table with the pack and rubbed his face against his hands.

"So guys..." Erica started with a serious face catching everyones attention, "What do you think about Stiles bruises?" She asked slowly, really taking advantage that neither Stiles or Allison were with them. 

Scott frowned confused, "What do you mean? Chris said he got mugged" Scott replied as if it was obvious. Jackson frowned with curiosity, as if he had suddenly figure something out, "Chris is his father?" He asked but Scott was already shaking his head, "No, he isn't" He answered looking away. Now Derek was paying attention.

"Then who is?" Isaac asked leaning on the table with curiosity. Derek noticed how uncomfortable Lydia and Scott seemed, maybe the pack should dropped the topic, but they kept talking and digging into dangerous places.

"Was" Lydia answered playing with her food on her plate, it was so low that if they weren't werewolves there wouldn't be a chance to hear it. The table stayed quite for a while, but it seemed the question was flying among them, "What happened?" it didn't have to be asked out loud.

Scott placed his elbows on the table, "We are defiantly not the ones to tell you the truth about Stiles and his past"

And with that the topic was dropped, the alpha had spoken. 

"Wow guys, whats with the long faces?" Allison asked with her lunch on her hands, staring at them. Stiles simply ignored everyone and sat beside Derek with already a piece of burger in his mouth. Derek ignored the shiver down his spine even if they weren't touching. He turned his head to watch Stiles eating, it was disgusting and messy, simply perfect. Stiles noticed and stopped chewing, slowly he turned to see Derek, he swallowed before talking, "What?" He asked with curiosity. 

Derek wished he could reach his hand and caress his cheek with tender, "You eat disgusting, thats all" Derek mumbled looking away not holding on the desire to touch him. Stiles huffed and returned to his hamburger, "They had told me worst things" He answered entertained. Derek smirked, "Of course they had told you worst things" Derek mocked taking a sip of his bottle of ice tea. 

Stiles turned to him once more ready to reply when suddenly there were three dudes standing beside their table, Derek recognized one of them almost immediately, Leo, the drunk guy who had sucked Stiles dick, of course it had to be him.  

And of course Stiles didn’t remember who it was, so he pretty much ignored Leo's presence which seemed to piss him off even harder. He tap on Stiles shoulder three times and wait for him to turn, he crossed his arms over his chest. Stiles stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah?" He asked, oblivious of who he was.

"You don't even remember me? Seriously?" Leo asked with a strange high pitched voice, as if he truly couldn’t believe Stiles didn’t remember. Stiles moved back his head and raised his two eyebrows this time, "Of course I do, you are the one that..." Stiles muttered unsure, waiting for Leo to continue for him. 

Leo opened his eyes full of anger, "The one that sucked your dick before you ran away?" Leo said a little too loud for the entire cafeteria to hear them. Allison choke with her water and Isaac had to cover his mouth to repress the laugh. Stiles swallowed and looked anywhere but Leo, you could say he seemed nervous but in reality he was fighting not to laugh his ass out, "Really?" Was all Stiles could say at seeing so angry this poor guy, "Yeah really asshole" Leo exclaimed believing to Stiles being so cynical. 

"Well, I´m really really sorry for that my friend, I was wasted, theres no excuse, I´m truly sorry" Stiles apologized sitting on the table again, hopping that Leo followed his way, but he didn't, "Thats it? You're sorry? You fucking humiliate me" The guy hissed clenching his fists. Derek could feel the anger radiating from the guy, he instinctively got closer to Stiles.

Stiles frowned getting confused, "I already said I´m sorry, you are catching everyones attention dude, I don't know what else you want me to say or do, once more I´m really truly deeply sorry" Stiles said lowering his voice, trying to calm him down and stop the freaking show. 

"I don't give a fuck if everyone is hearing or not!" Leo yelled this time. Stiles face changed of entertained to deadly serious, "I think you are overreacting, I already apologize to you, now if you-" Stiles tried to talk but the guy interrupted him screaming harder, "Overreacting?! Freaking overreacting?! You own me-" Leo started but sadly he had woken up the sleepy beast in Stiles. 

"HEY!" Stiles shouted suddenly standing up right into Leo's face, which it had suddenly turned pale, "I already told you I´m sorry, stop the show! It was an accident, you don't get to come and scream to me in front of my friends, if you have something to say me, wait for me outside the school. Don't came inside the cafeteria and make a scene like a fucking teenage girl, and I don't own you shit, not to you not to everyone, did you fucking hear me?!" Stiles yelled not breaking eye contact with Leo, not even for a second. 

The cafeteria became deadly silent, not even a cuff was heard. Leo swallowed visibly nervous, he knew he had fucked up and badly, he nodded repeatedly and fast. 

Derek swore than between Stiles ramble, he turned to see Derek right when he said he didn't own anything to anyone. Maybe it was Derek's imagination, but he swore their eyes met for a fraction of second, as if Stiles wanted to say something to Derek.

Leo turned with his tail between his legs and stepped out of the place as fast as he could, Stiles silently sat again and returned to his meal, as if nothing had happened. The pack stared to him waiting for an explanation or something, but when he noticed all eyes on him he careless shrugged, "I don't even remember guys, sorry for that" He mumbled with his mouth full, and that was all. 

Allison couldn't help it, she exploded into laughs, she laughed so hard her stomach hurt. The pack followed her and part of the cafeteria too, except for Derek, who was staring at Stiles with curiosity, did he turn to see him when he say that? Stiles noticed and returned the gaze to Derek. They kept watching each other until everybody stop laughing their asses out. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Allison was waiting for Stiles, leaning against the Jeep, "Well that was quite a show asshole" Allison mocked with raised eyebrows. Stiles rolled his eyes but still smiled, "If you keep going I swear I´ll leave you behind Allison Argent" Stiles threatened getting into the car. Allison followed him and huffed, "Do you really don't remember?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes, "Shut up" Stiles whispered turning on the car with half smile. 

The way home was full with Allison's endless jokes about his great encounter with Leo, it made Stiles laughed his ass out and forgot an instant about Gerard and the hunting that was about to happen, until he parked out the house.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked frowning as seeing her brother not moving. Stiles smiled and shook his head, "Of course sis, now get you ass out of my car” Stiles commanded opening Allison's door, but she crossed her arms over her chest with determination, "No" She said with a big smile. Stiles raised his eyebrows and closed the door, "No? Really, you are going to play with that?" Stiles asked with a smirked. Allison shrugged, "Get out of my car Argent or I will get you out" Stiles threatened. Allison huffed and rolled her yes, "Fine..." She began, "If you..." 

Stiles shook his head and smiled, "Of course there´s an if..." He mumbled. Allison smirked, "Of course there´s an if, now I´ll do it if you do me a favor, well its more a favor to Scott..." Allison muttered with a dangerous grin. Stiles shook himself and let out a moan, "Ohhhh I knew! I knew it had to be with Scott, just ask already" Stiles exclaimed throwing his arms up. Allison bit her lip excited, "Oh my, I thought your were gonna say no, you´re the best brother ever!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, just tell me what you want sis" Stiles said with a grin.

"Well..." She began, "Im gonna tell you this, because you are bests friends and I´m pretty sure you don't remember" She said seriously. Stiles frowned and turned to see her, "What you're talking about?" Stiles asked confused. Allison sighed and scratched her head, "It´s Scotts birthday genius" Allison hissed with raised eyebrows and expression like saying "you really that stupid?" 

Stiles wrinkled his nose confused and look away, "No... thats not true" He mumbled. Allison rolled her eyes, "Stiles, he told me his birthday was coming dude" She replied with obvious tone. Stiles hummed, "No I´m pretty sure, that happened a long time ago" He hissed, not giving credit he had forgotten his best friends birthday. Allison sighed and opened the door, "Whatever, I want you to help me organize a party or something" She mumbled walking away, well now that he had forgotten, he was gonna make the best party ever for Scott, but right then, he had other things on his mind.

Stiles let himself fall on the seat and hugged his backpack against his chest, he stared at the house with worried eyes. He didn't want to enter the house, entering the house meant seeing Gerard, and seeing Gerard meant going on a hunt, and going on a hunt meant lying to Allison and catching the Reeds attention. Stiles knew it, knew it in his guts the other hunters would find them if they started hunting, the news travelled fast among hunters, once again it was the shitiest idea ever. 

Deep inside, Stiles true reason was... his friends, and Derek. What would they think if they knew the real Stiles? What would Derek think about the real Stiles? The coldblooded monster. He couldn't imagined the way they would stare at him, with fear and probably with hate, how couldn't? He had his hands stained with so much blood. He wasn't going to be able to stand it. Stiles had killed so many creatures, it terrified him to dead. Sometimes he wished he could stop and other times he only wanted to revenge his parents dead by killing everything in front of him. 

But he couldn't hide forever in his car, so he slowly stepped out, Gerard was already waiting for him in the entrance, his face was hid between the shadows but he wasn't unrecognizable, he had one of Stiles gun on his hand for him to take it. Stiles slowly walked toward him not moving his eyes from Gerard's hand, when Stiles was finally in front if him he didn't take it, none of them made a move or an attend to. After a few second of tense silence, Gerard straightened up and placed the gun on Sties hand, "Don't fuck this up" He threatened and entered the house leaving the boy alone with a heavy responsibility on his hand. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

" _Stiles, kiddo, listen to me carefully, there has been a problem so run, now"_ Chris hissed with trembled voice from the walkie talkie. Stiles frowned confused but stayed immobile on his place, hidden in the shadows between a bunch of bushes and rocks. But apparently the hunt had went wrong, "What?!" Stiles almost shouted. Immediately his mind wonder among scenes of Chris hurt or even worse, dead, "Chris are you alright?!" Stiles asked more urgent and more louder. But there was no answer, he forced his heartbeat to calm, "Chris what the hell is going on?!" Stiles hissed with higher voice not caring if there was a freaking werewolf near, " _Shhh language kiddo"_  Chris mumbled annoyed.

Stiles scoffed annoyed, “Well, if only you would answer Chris" Stiles hissed looking around him, but there was only dark. The walkie talkie came to life when Chris spoke again,  _"The plan went wrong Stiles, theres... more than we thought, more than Gerard thought, I think theres a pack and right now, they are all running to you"_ Chris whispered, almost audible.

Stiles clenched his jaw and cursed between teeth, of course something had went wrong. Suddenly a strange sound was heard, right behind Stiles, he rapidly raised his head and stared at the dark. He felt the hairs of the back of his neck bristled. In the radio Chris kept talking with urgent voice,  _"Did you hear me Stiles?! Run kid run"._

So he ran, as fast as he could. He narrowed his eyes at every little branched hitting his face, for lucky he had a balaclava, but it wasn't enough, the cold still hurt him and he had no idea were he was running, it was so dark, more dark than usual. He ran for minutes, maybe even an hour.

He didn't care he couldn't hear nothing or no one following him, he wasn't taking that risk. But sooner or late he needed to catch his breath, so he slowed down, until he was resting against a tree, he closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees. He breathed deep and slowly, fortunately he was alone, it was dead silence. 

He sighed and opened his eyes, he looked around him and dropped his shoulders, he had run to a point he had no fucking idea where he was. He put his hands on his waist and inspected his surroundings, it was so dark he can barely see anything, even so, he kept looking. He had a feeling, a strange sensation on his stomach, right on the bottom. He had this weird feeling, like he knew this place, he had being in here... years ago... so many years ago. He suddenly felt his legs weeks, because he knew where he was. He turned and looked at everything with wide eyes, it happened there, it all happened there, he was in home. 

He felt shortness of breath, and he wished Allison was with him or Scott, whoever, but he was alone, completely alone. All he wanted to do was snuggled himself on the floor and never moved again. But his bloody feet began walking, as if their had their own brains. Stiles revived the memories, right there he was running away from the werewolf, the forest seemed the same, like it hadn't aged, like that night hadn't happen so many years ago. 

Soon Stiles arrived to the building, almost in ruins, it was raising for the high of the night sky. It was as Stiles remembered, tall, huge, beautiful, but this one was in ruins. Finally Stiles legs gave in and he fall into them, his stomach switched and he felt the need to throw up. He wished he could burst into tears, but nothing came out, he just stared at the ruined house in blank. When minutes passed and he felt strong enough, he made the decision to enter, so he summoned up the courage, grabbed his balls and walked toward the house. 

Slowly he approached the structure, making sure of... he didn't know of what, but making sure of something, it was probably fear, but fear of what? There was nothing left in that place besides the filth, the darkness and the sensation of loneliness and death, still he didn’t have an answer. There was still yellow police tape in the entrance of the house, but it had already been broken, now it was slowly dancing at the beat of the wind. Stiles removed his gloves and touched the door, the wood felt so cold and rotten against his palm. The door slowly opened with a small crunch, indicating it hadn't been opened for years... he felt his heart ached with pain and sorrow, he removed the balaclava trying to catch deeper breaths, he felt a panic attack beginning in his stomach. The house was dead silence, fill with dark blue light from the moon. The wind blowed kicking up the dust, the last time Stiles had being there he was on the floor escaping from the creature, he kneeled and touched the old rug, the images of him began to appeared on his mind, he suddenly stood up, it was too much, too many memories spinning inside his head too fast. 

He began walking, the wood made a sinister sound with every step he made, all the wood was so rotten, Stiles felt he was going to fall. And then he reached the place his father died. He stop in dry, there was still a vague bloodstain, Stiles stared at it for minutes, reviving on his mind the dead of his father over and over. Until he sensed it, well and heard it, something or someone was coming. He frowned confused and looked around freaked out, there was nothing near him, but he was still hearing it, steps and there weren't stoping. He opened his mouth and mimicked a silent "What the hell?" And quickly hid in the kitchen, by now he was totally sure there was someone there, how did he sense it? That was knew, he had never done that, what the actual hell? He waited silently and curled up in a dark corner, he had his gun in his right hand and his left one was ready with his knife hiding on his back. 

The dark figure entered slowly to the house, following Stiles steps, it was surely a werewolf, that probably heard him running like a crazy bitch. Stiles lightly poked out his head from the counter to see a confused Derek Hale, looking around, he seemed as lost as Stiles felt at the beginning, what the hell Derek was doing in there? He didn't seem lost as well, more like he was looking for something... or someone, did Derek heard him? He put his gun on the back of his pants and hid his knife, he slowly straightened up not breaking his eyes from Derek, who was giving him his back, still looking around. What was doing Derek Hale in here? The urgent idea of Derek being a werwolf crossed his mind again, but he would have found him or scent him since he began running, since the beginning of the hunt, he would already knew Stiles was behind him or maybe Derek was a hell of an actor.  

Stiles cleared his throat making Derek jumped, he turned almost immediately, as if he was ready to attack, that made Stiles frowned and confused even more, well maybe he wasn't a werewolf, his sudden surprise seemed more than real.

"What the hell are you doing in here Argent?" Derek asked with a deep groaned. Stiles frowned confused, "Argent?" He asked with a bitter smirked, but he shook his head, he was getting distracted, "No, what the hell you are doing here Hale?" Stiles replied with an annoyed tone. Derek hummed and evaluated him form head to toe, he didn't answer for what seemed an eternity, "None of your business" He whispered finally looking away.

Stiles smirked, "Fine" He replied with even more curiosity for knowing what was Derek doing there, he leaned in the counter and stared at Derek looking uncomfortable on his house, mmm his house... he tested the word in his mouth, it left him a bad taste like something raw and dusty. He couldn't help wondering what her mother would have thought about Derek. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Of all people, he never thought Stiles was going to be the one on the old Stilisnkis house, sure by now he had seen him running on the preserve several times, but never near this place. Derek liked to run near the house, if he was honest, he liked it because most people avoided it, for what happened years ago. But seeing Stiles Argent in there was surprising. Just minutes ago he was positively, 100 percent sure Stiles last name, was Argent until he saw him frowned confused and a expression as saying "Are you and idiot?" He surely felt like one. 

He was nervous, the way Stiles was staring at him with a glint filled with curiosity. Maybe answering "None of your business" wasn't the right choice because now Stiles seemed more into it. The truth was he had heard someone running, not even a heartbeat or scent, but he heard the rushing steps, he followed them until they abruptly stopped here, near the house. Derek had been cautious, with all the sudden hunters that had arrived, the pack had counted three by now, two young men and an old guy, but who truly knew, maybe there were more, maybe not. So he decided to entered to the house. 

The silence prolonged between them and Derek was about to just simply leave, because it was so difficult to be with Stiles in a room and alone. When suddenly Stiles spoke, quietly, like a whisper, "Stilinski" He mumbled staring at Derek right in the eyes, Derek looked at him and blinked repeatedly, "Excuse me?" he asked unsure of what to say, but Stiles sarcastically smirked, "My last name... its not Argent, its Stilisnki" Stiles mumbled chewing his low lip nervously.

Derek blinked again, stunned, well... that was a surpriser, a big surprised, a very big surprised, a Stilinki, he was the sheriff son? Scott never told him, he had no idea how the Stinlinkis die. Derek knew the son had survived, but if Stiles was with the Argents, that meant the parents were killed by a werwolf, but Stiles must be... a hunter, he must be one of the three hunters looking for the pack. He stepped back until his back touched the wall but Stiles didn't notice, he was looking at nothing and everything at the same time, as if he was remembering, remembering that night, he probably was.

"I dont remember much to be honest..."He started with still lost stare, but something in Stiles voice made Derek stopped, "I remembered playing with Scott before the killing started and then... an animal was chasing me, I don't remember which one, only that it was a very big one, with fangs and eyes filled with anger. I remembered waking up, Chris was already there, he told me I was hurt, badly but I still survived and then he took me in. If I´m honest I´ll never know why he did it, he could have let me be taken in an orphan but not Chris, maybe it was pity, guess I´ll have to ask him someday" He finished with his eyes staring at the floor, avoiding Dereks gaze.

Derek swallowed nervously, well now he wasn't sure if Stiles was a hunter or not... and Stiles seemed so fragile and small that all Derek wanted to do was hug him, take his pain away, hide it in a box and bury it. But he couldn't, "I´m sorry Stiles... I had no idea" Derek whispered trying to desperately sound honest. That made Stiles raised his head with wide eyes and suddenly he had his pocker grin again, a grin Derek was used by now. Stiles waved a hand decreasing importance, "Theres nothing to be sorry for, it happened years ago" Stiles said louder and brushing off his pants, "To answer your question, I´m here to... remember a little bit, thats all" Stiles added before turning on his heels and leaving but he abruptly stopped, "And what are you doing here?" He asked not even turning around, he stared at Derek sideways, over his shoulder, "I couldn't sleep, I like running in this area but I heard you so..." Derek whispered, it was half the true anyway, he couldn't sleep much.

Stiles stayed a few seconds more and stepped out in a blink of an eye, as soon as Derek made sure he was totally alone, he let out a deep sighed and leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes and heard Stiles walking away, only when the cold wind and the vivid forest was all he could heard he stepped out of the house, he had some research to do. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 _"Stiles for the love of good, please answer me"_  Chris begged from the walkie talkie as soon as Stiles turn it on. For a moment he had forgotten about the hunting, the fact that he had saw his house was still yelling at him on the back of his head, and the way he opened up with Derek, he didn't even notice until Derek opened his stupid big beautiful mouth to say "I´m sorry", it was a miracle he managed to stay calm when he actually wanted to burn his house to ashes and forgot about everything and everyone. 

"Yeah, Chris sorry, everything is fine" Stiles answered suddenly feeling more tired than he could ever remember. Stiles rolled his eyes when Chris started yelling crazy nonsense to him, "Yeah yeah Chris sorry" More screaming, "No Chris I´m paying attention I swear"

"Yes I´m coming home, I´m fine really"

"No they didn't beat the hell out of me" 

"Sorry, language, no they didn't beat me, yeah I´m coming Chris" Stiles mumbled at the edge of groaning, but finally, finally Chris left his ass alone. When he arrived his house, he climbed to the window, hopping, no, imploring for Gerard to be asleep and all forgotten about Stiles existence, he surely blamed Stiles for the fuck up Gerard totally made. Stiles gracefully entered his room not making any noise. He quickly removed all his clothes and slipped between his covers. His bed felt cold and dead against his body and he couldn't warm up, no matter how hard he tried it. 

That day... was simply the worst since he had arrived. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Derek skipped his first class and went to the police station, Scott would never agree to give him answers about his best friend and he was dying to know the truth about the death of Stiles parents, so he entered the police station, earning a few glances for the cops and the secretary, it was weird to see a Hale in the commissary, well the only sane and alive Hale. Derek avoided going to the station, this was the place they had brought him, Laura and Peter in after the fire.

He walked among all the people, this particular morning was busy as hell. There was an old lady fighting a poor police man that seemed desperate. There was also a mother with a baby that was crying and it seemed he wasn't going to stop any time soon. So Derek walked until he was in front of the deputy office, in front of Parrish's office. Ten years ago, Parrish was barely trying to convinced the sheriff  to joined the force. 

Derek knocked the door slowly, he waited a few seconds before he heard a soft but strong, "Come in". 

Derek entered and closed the door with a soft click, Parrish was silently typing on his laptop, he looked at Derek, hummed, and returned to his lap, "What can I do for you Hale?" He asked with a tone that only meant seriousness, straight to the point.

Derek stood in front of the desk and stared at the deputy, "I need to see the Stilinski case" He answered. Parrish stopped typing, looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He asked stunned. Derek swallowed, "I said I need to see-" He was cut off by the movement of chair moving, "Yes, I heard and understand you but why do you need to see it?" Parrish asked now in front on Derek, he sat on the edge of his desk waiting for an answer. 

Parrish knew... half of the truth, only half, he knew Derek and the others were into the supernatural crap and that they werewolves but that was it, they had a deal, whenever there was a supernatural threat, they were there to help Parrish but that was it, Parrish didn't interfere with his business and viceversa. 

"Its complicated... his son is here, and we need- well I need to investigate something" Derek hissed nervously, would Parrish believed him? by the way he was staring at Derek, he was deciding that no, not a chance.

"His son is here, Stiles?" He asked surprised scratching his chin. Derek nodded, "Yeah he's here and theres something suspicious about his parents dead and I need to check it" He mumbled typing his feet against the floor. Parrish was silent for a moment evaluating Derek, but he finally shrugged, "Well, its a ten year old file so I don’t see any problem, just wait here" He said starting to walk toward the door, he grabbed the handle and opened it, "I´ll be right here in a minute, don't touch anything" He said with narrowed eyes before stepping out. 

As Parrish said, he appeared a minute later with a blue old carpet in his hand, he handed it to Derek, "They never truly knew what kill Stiles parents and I really don't know what you hope to find Derek, but is a dead end" He said still grabbing the folder. Derek stared at him and pulled the carpet, "I´ll know it when I see it Parrish, thank you"

And he was out of the police station. He drive to his loft as fast as he could, no one would care if he didn't go to school that day, and surely all the pack was going to be busy and his loft would be all alone. So he parked his camaro and entered the building, if he was honest he was a little bit nervous, he didn't know what was going to find out, maybe here was the truth of Stiles past and if he was a hunter, which Derek really hoped not. 

He sat on the couch and spread the papers in front of him, the first thing that caught his eye, were the pictures of the murders, there were only five, covered in dust. Derek grabbed one, it had the date and hour of the killing, ten years ago, this past summer was the anniversary. The picture was well... horrible, it turned Derek's blood cold, "Jesus christ" He mumbled unable to stopped watching it. There was blood everywhere, in the walls, the stairs and the stain in the floor was huge. Derek watched the picture more closely, the sheriff had his throat tore out, there was claw marks in his chest too, Derek was sure a werwolf did this. He left the picture and grabbed the second one, it was the mother, Claudia Stilinski. 

Derek dropped the picture and put a hand over his mouth, in few words, there was no Claudia left, all there was was blood and pieces of her, everywhere. In the puddle of blood there was a distinguished figure, a small one, it was a little boy. Derek confirmed with terror that Stiles was left to dead beside his mother corpse. The third picture was a little boy, he couldn't be bigger than eight or nine year old. He had dry blood on his left cheek and was staring at the camera with his caramel eyes that seemed to big for his face, but he looked... indifferent, dead, as if someone had removed the sparkle of live of his eyes.

Derek frowned concerned, he slowly left the picture on the table, as if it was a potential threat. He would never want to see that picture again, that facet of Stiles, it left him breathless. The other picture was a hospital room, Stiles was asleep on a very big bed, he seemed so little and vulnerable. By his side there was young Chris Argent, and Derek kind of understood why he adopted Stiles, they way he was holding his small hand, with such determination. There was also a red hair women, she was staring at the camera with narrowed eyes, as saying "Touch him and you're dead" Derek wondered where she was now. 

The last picture was Stiles too, he looked bigger and stronger, but what made Derek hold the picture against his chest with pain and care was the scars on Stiles torso, they were huge and bright red. Stiles was directly staring at the camera, as the first picture, but this time with strong courage eyes. Derek felt bad and had a guilty sensation in the back of his stomach, how could he think wrong about him? He lost his parents in such a terrible way and Derek thought he was a hunter, a cold blooded killer.  

He grabbed the other papers and check them, in few words, they never truly knew what killed the Stilinskis, there were all theories, maybe a bear, a wolf, all theories. Stiles was nine year old when it happened, that meant he was nineteen, a year and a half older than Derek. Incredible, nine year old and with such a burden on his shoulders. There were also the adoption papers, Derek confirmed Stiles had no blood relatives alive, if Chris wouldn’t have took him in, god only knew where Stiles would be then. Derek rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, he didn't know what he was going to find but surely not this. His phone began to rang and the name Scott appeared on the screen. He grabbed and huffed, if he didn't answer Scott would only worry.

" _Dude, where the hell are you?_ " Scott asked slightly annoyed, " _I have been calling you like an asshole_ " He added annoyed. Derek closed the folder and hid it on the couch between the cushions, "Sorry man, I was running and I lost track of time" Derek lied imploring for Scott to believe him, but there was silence on the other side of the line. Derek sighed, he didn't believe him, "See you in 10, I´ll explain you everything" Derek whispered hanging up. He grabbed the camaros keys and disappeared trough the door, leaving the horrible past of Stiles behind. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Where the hell was Derek? Stiles though as he made his way to Scott, it was already lunch time and he hadn't seen him in all day, not that he cared about seeing him, he cared that Derek would open his stupid big mouth about yesterday night. He sat on the table and pushed his food away, he wasn't hungry.

Scott stared at him while slowly chewing his sandwich, "He's coming, you know? I already talk to him" He asked with raised eyebrows. Stiles stared at him and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know who you're talking about Scottie" Stiles replied with a fake smile. Scott scuffed a huge HA! and sarcastically laughed, "Oh man, you don't even believe it yourself" Scott hummed gracefully. 

Stiles stared at him and gave him a killer look, "Just shut up and eat your food dude" He hissed letting his head fall against the table, Derek was the least of his problems, Gerard didn't make it easier, he woke him up at three am and made a freaking scandal, at least this time they were no more bruises, but he was still tired.

Stiles spent minutes like that until he heard a soft voice coming from behind, “Whats up with him?” Derek asked sitting beside Stiles. He suddenly lifted his head surprised, suddenly excited about Derek appearance, he wasn’t sure if he liked the sensation or not.

Scott smirked, totally enjoying the scene, “Oh you know, he was waiting for you, he wasn’t sure if you were coming and he hasn’t stop asking about your sad ass” Scott replied with raised eyebrows. Stiles stood immobile staring at Scott with his famous bitch glare, trying to steady his breathing. Derek tensed a few seconds before just laughing and shrugging, “Its not new, he's always asking about me McCall, what can I do?” 

Stiles stoled an apple from Derek lunch, totally ignoring the "Hey!" Derek exclaimed, "You wish I ask for you Hale, you wish" Stiles answered bitting the apple the sexiest way he could, he didn't miss the way Derek stared at his mouth. Stiles smiled victorious, "You are drooling a little bit over the table Hale" Stiles mumbled passing Derek a napkin. Derek snatched it away with a small groan. Scott cleared his throat definitely not enjoying the way the conversation went, "So... where did you disappeared last night Der?" Scott asked innocently, oblivious of how last night passed between Derek and Stiles. Derek felted Stiles lightly tense beside him, but he continue eating his apple acting careless. Derek had never been good at lying and less to Scott, after all he was his alpha, but this time it was about Stiles too... 

"I went for a run to the preserve, you now, sometimes I can't sleep" Derek lied easily not meeting Scotts gaze, he began playing with his food nervously, he was truly an awful liar. He tensed and straightened up when he felt Stiles hand squeezed his knee with kindness, he knew it was Stiles way to say thank you but still it made him feel in the clouds,

"Well guys, I have better things to do instead of asking for you Derek and see you drooling for me, I´m out of here" Stiles replied standing up and grabbing his apple with his teeth. Derek stared at him one more long time, Stiles noticed and winked at him with the hottest smile Derek had ever seen. He continue looking at him even when Stiles was ten meters away.

"For god freaking sake Derek, just kiss him or why not, fuck him already, you really are drooling" Scott complained throwing a piece of napkin to the paper can. Derek totally ignored the way his cheeks became deep red,

"Scott Scott Scott... I do not like him that way, so just shut the fuck up" Derek replied crossing his arms over his chest. Scott nodded staring at Derek with narrowed eyes, "If you say so... now, are you gonna tell me the truth about yesterday night and this morning or nah?" Scott asked leaning against the table. 

Derek cursed internally, of course he had noticed, he always did. He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, "Its... Its complicated man" He answered rubbing his hands nervously. Scott nodded again, "So Stiles is involved right?" He asked half smiling. Derek turned to see him surprised and sarcastically grinned, "Sometimes I hate you so much Scott" Derek replied shaking his head with a sad smile. Scott smirked, "Of course you do man" 

Derek sighed defeated, Scott would find out later, so why not tell him already, "I know everything..." Derek mumbled, at Scott confused gaze he added, "About Stiles and his parents and his relation with the Argents, thats what I was doing earlier, reading their case" Derek said remembering the way Stiles spoke about the night his parents died, but he could keep that for himself.

'`By the way Scott was staring at him, he truly didn't see that coming, "Oh..." Scott answered softly, “Did-    did he tell you?" Scott stuttered, when Derek nodded Scott spoke again, "And what do you think?"  

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Well, I...  I don't know how he can live with that, I can barely sleep with my past, I can't imagine his" Derek murmured softly. Scott sighed as if he was mentally preparing for saying something.

He rubbed his face, "The last time I saw Stiles was when he was released from the hospital and believe me Derek, I used to know my best friend but since that day something changed in him and I know he will never be the same and Im not asking for him to be the way he used to, how could he? After that nobody could return to be the same person they were. But I miss him and a lot. It was awful Derek, the first days in the hospital, he knew he was about to die and he didn't care, he didn't fight. Ten years later and he's as close as a rock, I´m afraid I will never get at least a part of him back" Scott commented sadly with his gaze lost. 

Derek stayed quiet, he could imagine that but the idea of Stiles not fighting anymore in life made Derek felt sick.

Ideas and thoughts began to formulate inside his head and he badly needed to ask a question, the most important one, "Scott..." He began carefully catching the alphas attention, "Do you- do you think Stiles… well- he could be… be a hunter?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted. Scott suddenly turned to see him directly into his eyes, "Of course not Derek, he is not. He cant be, Allison, she- she told me, Chris adopted him because he felt sorry for him, he would be sent to an orphanage if he hadn’t adopt him and she wouldn't lie to me, he is not a fucking hunter, he cant be" Scott replied standing up of the table, he shook his pants and grabbed his backpack.

Derek didn't know what to do so he just stared at a mad Scott while leaving. 

Derek remained sat on the table until the cafeteria was empty, maybe Allison and Scott were right, maybe he wasn't a hunter and Derek was just being paranoid. He rested his head between his hands and sighed, admitted out loud or not, he do liked Stiles and a lot but... he had been hurt so much, he just wanted to make sure Stiles was, well, right for him, after all, everything with Stiles felt right. But he didn't want to screw up, not this time, not with Stiles. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

"So..." Stiles began while opening the front door to Allison, "How was your date with your Romeo?" He asked leaning against the frame door, Allison suspiciously narrowed his eyes at him and stepped in.

Stiles smiled and waved a hand to Scott who was leaving on his car, he honked the horn in response and left, at least he didn't take her on his horrible motorcycle. Stiles closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Allison was taking out food for the dinner.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Stiles asked really interested but when Allison didn't answer he began to pushed, "Ohhh did he kissed you? Did he give you flowers? He's romantic? The restaurant was nice? I can go on and on and on until you answer me Argent, don't test me" Stiles mumbled entertained sitting on a chair. 

Allison continued with her chores completely ignoring her brother, he puffed "Oh c´mon! I promise I´ll be good, I wont criticize you or Scott, just tell me!" Stiles exclaimed throwing her a piece of broccoli.

Allison caught it and scoffed, "You always say the same crap and the next thing I now, you're bothering me for the next three days nonstoping" She exclaimed taking out some pasta from the fridge. 

Stiles leaned in his seat and stared at her with a fond smile, it was true, he always did bother her with her dates but that was different, they were talking about Scott, "I promise I´ll be good" Stiles insisted.

Allison remained silence cutting the vegetables but Stiles knew she was about to open her mouth, she always did, "Fine" She said cutting a carrot with way more strange than needed, Stiles smirked under his breath, "I... I like him, a lot, way too much and I- I don't want to screw this up Stiles" She murmured with low voice. Stiles frowned, "Why would you screw this up sister? You´re great Alli, theres no way you would screw this up, him? maybe, but just because he's a little bit stupid, but really you should see the way he looks at you" Stiles said taking all the worry of Allison's body, she visibly relaxed and smiled fondly to her brother, "Ohh I know I can always tell you my crap" She mumbled happily. 

Stiles smirked sarcastically, "Shut up, you didn't want to tell me, just about two minutes ago" He exclaimed grabbing a piece of carrot, he missed for a beat the knife earning a warning look from Allison, "And thats because you are always and literally a dick head" She answered annoyed.

Stiles out a huge laugh, "Literally?" He asked still laughing. Allison shook her head trying not to laugh, "Yeah literally" She confirmed turning on the stove. Stiles hummed thoughtful looking at himself in the reflection of the fridge, "Yeah, I don't know, I have always been told I´m the handsome one of the family" Stiles exclaimed with a half smile, "Besides I can tell you all Scotts dark secrets, like the time he pee on Mrs. Clarson class" Stiles added earning Allison's well deserved attention. 

Allison's looked at him filled with curiosity, "That he did what?" She asked getting closer to Stiles. He shrugged pretending innocence, "Oh I don't know, after all I´m just your big dick head brother who criticize everything you do and everyone you date" He mumbled putting his arms behind his back. Allison groaned annoyed, "Oh you little piece of sh-" 

"Oh so glad we all get perfectly along" Chris murmured sarcastically entering the kitchen. He kissed Allison in the cheek and clapped Stiles in the back, before anyone could speak Stiles pointed Allison, "She started Chris" He exclaimed running away from the kitchen, even so he still heard the "Real mature Stiles! This is not over!” that Allison exclaimed annoyed. 

Twenty minutes later the three of them were sitting on the dinning room having dinner. Stiles had to hold his stomach from the laugh, it was one of those few dinners when everything was simply perfect, for fortune without Gerard, who was already asleep. Honestly Stiles hated those moments, it just meant a calm before the storm, that didn't mean he didn't participate.

"Alright alright, I have another one, remember that time when Allison got lost inside in Walmart and we found her crying and eating chocolate like a fat baby in the candy section" Stiles mumbled laughing his ass out. Allison opened her mouth offended, "Hey!" She exclaimed with half a smile, because it was true. Chris laughed too, "Yeah, you used to be so fat, my Allison" He exclaimed totally ignoring the "Dad!" Allison replied. Stiles burst out laughing, he felt the tears forming in his eyes "You just eat all the freaking time Allison, it was incredible" He added under his breath. 

"Yeah well I used to be fat, but now I´m hotter than you" Allison poorly replied as taking a sip of her glass. Stiles puffed and rolled his eyes, "You wish Argent, you wish" He answered back. Allison turned to see him and titled his head, "I have a boyfriend, wheres yours?" She counter attacked with a half smile. Chris began to laugh and shook his head, "Kids..." He hissed under his breath.

Stiles was about to replied when the doorbell rang. The room became suddenly silent, only Allison was lightly laughing, oblivious of who could be at the door, the two men stared at each other before at the direction of the door, ideas of the Reeds on his door were already forming on Stiles head. Chris frowned confused, visibly tense, "Are we expecting someone?" He asked to his kids, specially to Allison, who shook her head in denial, confused of the sudden tense atmosphere. 

Stiles slowly straightened up and softly left his napkin on the table, "Not that I know" He whispered walking toward the front door. Before Stiles grabbed the gun they hide in the kitchen inside a drawer, freaking paranoia. He slowly approached the wooden white door and looked out through the magic eye to see a dark figure, a man, standing outside, on the porch, waiting. Stiles frowned confused, he vaguely recognized the man, but no one knew they where in Beacon Hills, so how? He put the point of the gun against the wood, ready to attack if necessary, and opened it. 

He definitely didn't think he would see an old family friend standing on his porch, "You can put the gun or whatever you have on you right hand down Stiles" The man muttered seriously. Stiles stared at him, there was only one reason he was in there and it terrified Stiles, it was the reason they had left New York, the Reeds knew they were in Beacon Hills. 

"Frank..? What are you doing here?" 


	4. All the small things

He definitely didn't think he would see an old family friend standing on his porch, "You can put the gun or whatever you have on you right hand down Stiles" The man muttered seriously. Stiles stared at him with fear, he felt a tremor touring his body. There was only one reason he was in there and it terrified Stiles, it was the reason they had left New York. The Reeds knew they were in Beacon Hills. 

"Frank..? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked hiding the gun in his pants before closing the door behind him, he stepped into the porch crossing his arms over his chest, protecting himself from the cold wind, "Whats happening Frank?" He asked feeling a suddenly urgency shaking him.

Frank swallowed and raised his hands, "First of all, I´m here in peace and we need to talk with Chris, this is urgent" Frank hissed getting closer to Stiles, with a grin filled with concern, "They know you're here and they're coming Stiles, they are coming" He mumbled carefully, making sure Stiles understood every piece of what he was saying. 

Stiles felt a growing knot in the bottom of his stomach, he nodded repeatedly still digesting the sudden new, he slowly opened the door, "We... we need to tell-“ He started but in reality, he would never get to finish the sentence, since the devil itself was literally stepping into his porch.

"You need to tell your father to come outside, now" Kate Argent demanded crossing her arms over her chest. Stiles stayed still, with his hand set on the handle, watching her for a few seconds, nearly a minute, before turning to see Frank looking for a fucking explanation, but the man just nervously shrugged, clearly without one. 

Stiles was suddenly mad, nay, pissed the hell out, "The fuck you're doing here Kate?" Stiles asked closing the door again with a slap.

In less than a second he was been slammed against the door by a mad Kate, "You don't talk to me like that Stiles, how the fuck you dare" Kate hissed getting closer to him, he turned his face with gritted teeth, desperately trying to make some space between them, the intoxicating scent of Kate was flooding his entire nose and it was unbearable. Kate maliciously smiled, "Nice and quite Stiles, nice and quite, thats how I like you, thats the only way I like you" Kate whispered planting a soft kiss on Stiles cheek, rubbing her soft lips, barely touching him. Stiles felt like it was burning him.

The door opened with a small crack, Kate barely had time to let go Stiles before Chris saw her. He froze on his place and stared at Kate and then to Frank, who awkwardly wave his hand, Stiles rolled his eyes. Chris stayed still, processing why she was there, he visibly tensed when he finally realized. He turned to see Stiles, who nodded one time affirming the horrible truth, slowly Chris closed the door with a small click. He swallowed and cleared his throat, "Stiles, please tell you sister to go upstairs and go get Gerard, we have plenty to talk" 

Two hours later and Stiles was done with Kate, he wanted so badly to just kill her or something,  just do freaking something to her. It turned out he was right, the little "experience" they had had the night before, obviously caught the other hunters attention and of course including the Reeds attention, but no one had fucking listened to him. Gerard didn't even have the balls to admit he was totally wrong, that this was his fuck up. He only dedicated himself to listen and plan the big punch for when the psychos were here. For Franks fucking luck, he only came to warn them and he was leaving in the early morning, in about hours, but Kate? absolutely no, she was in Beacon Hills to fuck up Stiles entire existence.

He took the last sip of his cup of black coffee and turned to Kate, making perfectly sure to leave in clear with his eyes he didn't want her there "And Kate, are you planning on staying or are you just passing by aunt?" Stiles asked with tensed voice leaning on the couch with crossed legs and arms extended, he did not want Kate to stay, not in a million years. 

"Stiles..." Gerard begun with his famous warn voice but Kate stopped him a hand movement, "Its okay father, he's just an hormonal kid and to answer your question darling..." She hissed with totally a fake smile and Jesus fucking christ Stiles almost throw up for her hypocrisy, just because Chris was there, god what a total fake, "I´m staying Stiles, its been a long time since I saw you and Allison and this is my family too and I want to protect all of you guys, as simply as that" She answered with a singing voice that, lets face it, would cheat anyone. Stiles looked away and internally screamed, it was going to be a long long night.

"Well..." Stiles began standing up and scratching the back of his neck, "The plan is set up, we´re waiting for the psychos to come and meanwhile we´re hunting the pack, it all sounds lovely but I still have a fake identity to stick to and that includes school so I´m out of here, good night everybody" Stiles said walking out of the living room, not waiting and not caring for an answer. But he did stop when he heard Gerard, "Oh stop being so overdramatic Stiles" He exclaimed as if Stiles was the stupidest human being in the entire world. Stiles came back into the living room in a blink of an eye with raised eyebrows "Am I? For all I know, we ran away from New York for practically nothing, theres a pack that might not even exist and we not have a clue about them and I think its still a bad idea to look for them. And did I forgot something? Yeas I did, we´re about to be under freaking attack! at a point that I have to go to fucking school to cover our trials, so am I Gerard? Am I?" Stiles asked at the edge of actually killing someone. The room stayed quiet, filled with tense, Stiles didn't know what would had happened if Chris hadn’t been in the room, things would have turned out bad.

Stiles sighted and shook his head, he stepped out before his big mouth decide to opened again. He began to climb the stairs when he heard Kate muttered a weak "I got this Chris"

Stiles barely made it to the second floor when he felt a small but strong hand pulling him by his left arm, Stiles shook himself off and turned to face Kate, "Can I help you Kate?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kate clenched her jaw and glared at him, "Listen to me you little piece of shit and listen carefully, things will change around here, no more I can do or say whatever the fuck I want, no more permissions, no more nice talking to Stiles, you don’t make the calls here, we do. Its what I say and what Gerard say, did you understand?" Kate shot back with acid tone.

Stiles knot began to grow with anger, he shook his head, "No Kate, actually I don’t, I´m done following you or your dad and his fucking rules, I´m following my own and Chris and if you have a fucking problem with that then fix it with Chris and stop fucking me around" Stiles exclaimed, making carefully that the others wont listen, he got closer to Kate with every word said making clear he was sick of her, but Kate wasn't gonna swallowed it as easy as just nodding and walking away, so of course he slammed Stiles in the face, he wasn't surprised, so he just laughed under his breath, "Hit me all you want Kate, I wont stand you anymore" Stiles added pushing her out of his way, “This…” He mumbled pointing between them, “Is fucking done"

As soon as he entered his room, he leaned against the door and rested his head, his heartbeat was 500 kilometers per hour, he had never ever talked to Kate like that and god it felt so damn good, but the moment of joy was gone as fast as it came. He closed his eyes and stayed still. This was going to be difficult, Stiles felt a huge burden on his shoulders, the Reeds, the apparently new pack, Kate and Gerard, the lying to her sister, Derek, just everything, everything was accompanying and about to collapse. He sighed and straightened up, he felt tired and tensed and that deserved a drink. He opened up his closet and took out his no longer hidden bottle of tequila, he was getting his ass drunk to dead tonight, he knew it was sad and pathetic but he felt lonely and who cared at this point? definitely not him. Tomorrow was going to be another day, a better day, a better day with a hungover. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Stiles let himself dropped on the chair and rested his head against his hands, he groaned in pain, stupid bad idea to get drunk last night, it had been stupid and pathetic and lonely. He ignored his sister when she came in, he ignored the good morning she whispered way more happily Stiles could handle that day and he also ignored her when she sat in front of him. The smelled of food made him his stomach twisted with disgust and pain, he whined with sorrow and rested his head against the cold table, it felt refreshing and nice.

Allison snorted, "Stiles, are you hungover?" Allison asked as if she couldn't believe it, when Stiles didn't answer, just groaned, she burst into laugh, "For god sake brother, its barely Wednesday you alcoholic asshole! At least wait till Friday Stiles!" Allison exclaimed still laughing, clearly enjoying her brothers pain, "Please Alli, you're making so much freaking noise for such early hour" Stiles mumbled raising his head in perfect time to see Kate entering the kitchen, he mumbled a soft “Ohhh" And let his head fall again with even more pain. And of course as soon as Allison spot her, her eyes got this glint of love that made Stiles wanna vomit all his insides out. 

"Kate!" Allison exclaimed running toward her, hugging her so strong it was nauseating. And, of course Kate took advantage of Allison's innocence, always so genuine when it came to Kate, "Loot at you, you're so big! And you're gorgeous!" Kate cheered softly putting her hands around Allison's face. Stiles pulled a face of disgust, stood up ignoring the nauseas and grabbed his cup of coffee and his keys, he was officially out of there, he was about to stepped out when the whore decided to speak, "Good morning Stiles, I see you don't feel very well, are you sick honey?" She asked with a chanted voice. Stiles turned on his heels and faced her, "Good morning Kate, and no, don't worry dear aunt I´m feeling just fine" Stiles lied giving her a fake smile.

They stared at each other for a few moments, if eyes were guns, both of them would be already dead.

Allison smirked sarcastically and put an arm around Kate's waist, "Of course you're not feeling good, he's hungover Kate" Allison exclaimed like a freaking five year old girl accusing the whole class. Stiles titled his head and half smile with pain, "Alli..." He warned but she cut him off with a huge huffed, "Shut up for once" She whispered and turned to Kate, "He cant drive like this, can you take us to school please?" She asked with puppy eyes, batting her eyelashes, Stiles almost threw up again. 

"Of course I will honey" She affirmed before grabbing Allison by the arm and stepping out of the kitchen. Stiles sighed at the edge of tears, not even his drunkenness could make him hate Kate a little bit less. 

Of course Kate insisted that Stiles should go in front on the car. Her and Allison didn't shut up in all the way to prison and Stiles was feeling more and more stressed and it was barely the beginning of the day. As soon as the car pulled Stiles had already the door open and with a foot outside, he was about to leave when Kate grabbed him by the wrist and not softly. Stiles turned to see her and tried to bought his way out but this time Kate was holding him harder, Stiles frowned and began to pull, "We have a pending conversation, and I want to have it tonight Stiles" She hissed with voice filled with venom. Stiles clenched his jaw and pulled harder his arm, with relief Kate let him go this time. Once more, they stared at each other until Kate's car was out of sight. 

Allison put her hand on Stiles shoulder making him jump, "Wow, jeez calm Stiles, its only me" Allison commented with hands raised. Stiles stared at her and shook his head, "Sorry" He whispered beginning to walk inside the building, the parking lot was completely empty, they were extremely late. Allison caught up with him and hummed, as if she was wondering something. Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew what was going on inside his sisters stupid little head so it was just easier to tell her, "She told me we needed to talk, thats all, its about... why we left New York" Stiles lied, well told half of the truth, a quarter of the truth. That made Allison froze on her place, she stared at her brother with raised eyebrows and eyes wide open, "We´re not in danger, are we? I mean they didn't find us right?" She asked with urgent voice.

Stiles looked up to the sky and sighed, if only he could just tell her the truth, it would be easier, at least something in his life would be easier, "No Alli, they're just looking for us, but we´re fine, don't worry" Stiles whispered with calm voice making Allison visibly relax. She smiled fondly to her brother and opened the door to the building. Stiles followed her with heavy step, this day wasn't getting any better and he was still hung freaking over. 

The pack were waiting for them outside the cafeteria. When Scott spot them he wave his hand to Stiles who returned the gesture with a head movement, he had no energy to even raised his hand, but the closer they got, the more tensed Scott seemed. Stiles frowned and when he and Allison were less than a meter away something surprisingly and horrible happened, in a blink of an eye a pretty mad Derek was slamming Allison against the wall.

Stiles didn't even blink, didn't even breath, he didn’t think, he just saw everything red. He grabbed Derek by the back of his neck and in less than a second he had him immobilized by his arm over his back against the floor and everyone was staring at Stiles with wide eyes nearly openmouthed. Stiles felt as if all the air around him was suddenly gone, he felt miserable, he closed his eyes and sighed under his breath trying to picture himself in some other place, anywhere, less there, he felt sick to himself, he desperately wanted to let go Derek but he couldn't move, he had never hated his abilities more than that precise moment.

But it was done, so he opened his eyes and pushed Derek harder against the cold tiles, "Get your fucking hands of my sister Hale" Stiles hissed in Derek's ear. Stiles stared at Derek's neck, that was totally exposed, beautifully exposed. Stiles had to let him go before he started kissing it rather than grabbing it. His heart was beating 500 meters per hour and his ears were plugged with a strange whistle. Stiles swallowed stepping near Allison, feeling more nervous than before because he got to see his friends expressions. His heartbeat began to race harder, Stiles could feel it was about to rip apart his chest and without any explanation the lights began to frenetically blink, the pack and the two brothers slowly lifted their heads for an explanation but there was none. Stiles began to freaked out even more because deep down he knew he was the one causing it. 

As soon as the lights stopped and Derek was up, Stiles turned around, grabbed Allison by her arm, who was staring at her brother in shock and disappeared around the corner. 

Derek stared at the direction their disappeared with eyes filled with panic, his breathing was too fast, and his heartbeat irregular. He felt so sorry and pathetic, he had never lost control like that, never, but that fucking scent was everywhere, Kate was everywhere. It clouded his senses in a way Derek didn't believe possible, he had attacked Allison. He lowered his head and stared at his hands as if they weren't his own, what was wrong with him? He attacked Allison, he was a blink of an eye to actually hurt her and then there was Stiles... no one, not even Scott had managed to immobilize him like that, they had no strength and not velocity, but Stiles? he managed to do it in less than a second, and what was more incredible, was that Derek actually couldn't move, was actually immobilized, he didn't fake it, he didn't pretend, he couldn't fucking move, oh god, what had he done? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Derek shook himself off, he stood with shaky legs and turned to see the pack, they were all staring at him with comprehensive eyes, as if they understood, it only made Derek hate himself even more. He turned on his heels and disappeared in the same direction Stiles and Allison did. 

The pack was abruptly left alone, everything had happened so fast it was nearly unbelievable.

"What the actual hell guys" Erica whispered shaking her head, she just couldn’t believe anything that just had happened.

"How did he do that?" Isaac asked with frowned eyebrows staring at the place Derek and the brothers had just disappeared.

"You guys saw the lights right?" Jackson asked staring at the ceiling with tremor, as if he was waiting for the lights to start blinking again in any moment. Automatically everybody turned to see their alpha for some answers, but Scott himself was trying to find one, but there was none, there was no logical explanation for this, how did he manage to do it? No freaking idea. When Scott had told Derek the other day in the cafeteria that he was afraid he might never recovered a part of his old best friend, he didn't quite mean it, there was this crazy and delusional hope inside of him, that he might still knew Stiles, or at least something about him. But right then, that hope was burning in Scotts interior until consumed, now he was sure Stiles wasn't coming back and this new person… was someone else.  

Stiles walked faster and faster ignoring Allison's exclamations, he was looking for an empty classroom, only a place to hide. His heartbeat was in the air and he felt cold sweat all the way down his spine. When he finally spot an empty space, he didn’t waist any more time and launched himself in with his sister aside, he didn't let her go until they were inside. Stiles closed the door and faced his sister, he began to frenetically checked her for wounds, he knew he wasn't going to find anything, but he needed to do something, otherwise he might had exploded.

Allison was still speaking, demanding to know what the fuck was going on, but when Stiles completely ignored her, she was the one that exploded. She pushed her brother away with all the strength she had, of course he didn't step back much, but it was enough to make Stiles react. He suddenly looked up in shock to see his sisters face, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are your hurt?" Stiles asked way too fast for Allison to understand a single word. 

She pulled a face filled with anger, "What the fuck was that Stiles?And how did you fucking do that?" Allison asked raising her arms to the sky. Stiles nervously licked his lips, and made himself to calm his breathing and heartbeats fucking down. He turned away, giving Allison his back, and leaned against the desk, "I.." He began with low voice, could he just tell her the truth right there right then? It didn't sound so bad after all, but right now his judgement was failing, his mind was blurry and the adrenaline still kicking, so what should he do?

Allison was getting pissed and pissed each passing second, she wanted answers, she never asked for them, not to her dad, not to Stiles, not to Scott. But hell it was time she heard some, she fucking deserved them, "You what Stiles?!" She exclaimed getting closer to her brother, stepping in front of him trying to make him look at her, but Stiles closed his eyes, visibly having a fight with himself Allison wasn't aware off.

Stiles finally opened his eyes and glanced at Allison, "I am- I am not the person to tell you the truth Allison, at least not now and definitely not like this" He finally replied staring at her with a defeated stare written in his eyes. 

The room became deadly quiet, Allison visibly in shock and Stiles hating himself with every passing minute. When she finally found her voice and really understood what Stiles had just said she was about to scream all her thoughts when the door opened. A very shaken Derek popped his head from the door, Stiles almost immediately stood up and placed himself in front of Allison, with every intention of protecting her. And Allison abhorred that, she pushed Stiles out of the way and faced him, "I can fucking protect myself Stiles!" She yelled making Stiles froze on his place with a face with shock mixed with hurt. Then Allison turned to Derek and he was suddenly afraid, he raised his hands showing he was coming in peace, "I- I just wanted- just wanted to say... sorry" Derek stammered, but when the scent of Kate approached his nose, he knew he had to get away from there, from both of them, so he stormed out of the classroom, he had to go before he asked a question, a question that was screaming to him from the interior of his head, "Where is Kate? Where is Kate? Where is Kate?" it was dying to come out and Derek knew it wasn't the right time neither the right place, so he just… ran.

Stiles stared in blank at Derek's back, then at Allison who was still fuming trough her ears and made a decision. He began to follow Derek. 

Allison stayed still, completely alone in the middle of the classroom and kicked the chair beside her, she was gonna find out the truth, from Stiles or her father, even Kate or Gerard, but she was going to find out the truth and there was nothing stopping her. Not even her brother was. 

Stiles ran behind Derek, screaming for him to stop, but the man didn't fucking listen to him, he was still fucking running like crazy and it didn't take long for Stiles to find out Derek was heading out of the school from the back door.

When Derek opened the door, a wave of heat and sun made him narrowed his eyes and stopped for a second, but he listened Stiles still calling him and he ran faster, he was losing control, he was about to turn and he couldn't allow that, he knew Stiles wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon, so he ran even faster. His claws were threatening to come out so badly, he had to squeezed his hands until the claws buried in his flesh, making tiny drops of blood fall.

His fangs we´re about to show up and he had to clench his jaw and it hurt Derek as hell. When he was finally away from the school and hopefully from Stiles, in a lonely alley with bad smell and cans of garbage, he slammed himself against the wall of bricks, he rested his head and clenched his jaw fighting against his inner wolf, it was the hardest thing Derek had done in his entire life, he whined in pain for the effort but finally, finally his wolf stopped fighting. He leaned against the cold wall and slowly began to slide until he was on the ground. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath, he stayed like that a few minutes and when he opened them, a confused Stiles was in front of him watching him, he seemed uncomfortable and so out of place, that Derek resisted the need to laugh, that would only confuse Stiles even more and Derek would seem a little off. And suddenly Stiles was kneeled beside him and awkwardly he put a hand on Derek's back, trying to… apparently comfort him, but all Derek could do was get away, get away from him and his touch. 

Since Derek saw Stiles, the first time in the hall, in the party, every morning he arrived in that blue piece of shit, in the cafeteria eating grossly, in the library surrounded by books, all he wanted was Stiles to touch him and vice versa. But never, not in a million years, in those circumstances, it wasn't even Stiles, it was Kate, although he still didn't have a scent, Derek knew he had been with her, and it was physically and emotionally painful for Derek to get away from him but... he had being with Kate and he couldn’t do it. 

Stiles hand stayed still touching the air a few seconds before he closed it into a fist and lowered his hand. Stiles completely ignored the sharp pain in his chest, the way Derek had stepped away, as if Stiles touch was acid for him. In reality he was trying, and surely failing, not to show how badly and embarrassing it had felt. So he just stayed still in his place, kneeled beside a nervous, at the edge of a panic attack, Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say or what to do, they were so long in quiet that when Stiles phone rang, the sound felt out of place, it was an annoying sound for Stiles because he was actually starting to enjoy silence with Derek. And it felt even worse when he noticed fucking Kate's name on the screen.

He groaned under his breath and was about to answer the phone, when he noticed Derek staring at the screen with a face, Stiles couldn’t quite decipher. Stiles narrowed his eyes and straightened up, "Its my aunt" Stiles whispered with an awkward half smile before walking only a few meters away. 

Derek stared at the place where the phone had just disappeared for a complete minute, so... Kate fucking Argent was his fucking aunt. Derek shook his head and lifted it to Stiles, who seemed tense, Derek began to listen the conversation, he knew it was a bad idea, and that it was completely wrong to listen, especially to Stiles conversation, but right then he didn't give a fuck. When he heard Kate's voice he almost had another "seizure" earning a look from Stiles, he immediately swallowed it and listened to Stiles voice.

"Kate I don't think thats a good idea" Stiles whispered, because it was not a good idea, another hunt? So soon? It was a freaking bad idea,  _"Well Stiles, I don't give a fuck what you think, I want you tonight in home and so does Gerard, did I make my self perfectly clear?"_ Kate asked without really asking. Stiles sighed defeated, there was no other choice, she wouldn’t accept a no as an answer "Fine Kate whatever you say" He mumbled hopping that Derek didn't listen any fragment of this conversation, because he didn’t want to explain, not to him and not to anyone in reality. 

As soon as those words came out of Kate's mouth Derek was about to snatch the phone from Stiles hand and yelled to her to go to fucking hell. How did that stupid bitch dare to talk Stiles like that? And the way Stiles didn't even react, as if he was used to it… but of course you idiot, Derek told himself, that was because he was actually used to Kate talking to him like that. Derek had never wanted to tear that whore throat like right then. He focused on the conversation again when he heard Kate asking Stiles who he was with and why he was whispering. 

Stiles frowned visibly confused, he turned to face Derek, who was watching him with those big beautiful green eyes "I´m with... a friend why?" Stiles asked confused, of course he was, Derek was too,  _"Which_ _friend Stiles?"_ Kate demanded to know. Now Stiles wasn't confused, he was angry, why did Kate had to give a freaking fuck who Stiles was with? it was definitely not her problem wither her business, "I said a friend Kate" Stiles replied ignoring completely the way Derek was watching him, he was for sure Derek was listening the whole conversation. Kate continued asking and asking until Stiles was done, "I´m with a fucking friend! Derek fucking Hale Kate!" Stiles exploded throwing his free arm to the air. There was pure silence on the other side of the line and Derek was sure Kate was literally shitting in her pants, and then,  _"I want you here now Stiles, fucking now"_ Kate hissed with tense voice and then she hung up, Stiles frowned exasperate and mimicked a silent "What the fuck?"

Stiles stared at his phone on his hand and then to Derek, they stared at each other for what felt an eternity. Stiles was sure if he didn't arrive to the house in less than fifteen minutes, Kate would show up in the school and drag him out, so he broke the eye contact and made his way back home without saying a word. 

Derek stayed there, steady on his place, well... now Derek truly knew Stiles wasn't a hunter, otherwise he wouldn't have told Kate who he was with. In fact Stiles wouldn't be with him at all! But... Kate could tell him the truth, could tell him she killed all his family and burned his whole life to ashes, that he used a genuine and innocent boy to kill innocents lives, unless... somehow it wasn't good for her to everyone find out the truth, it was a horrible truth after all… even for her. 

Derek sighed keeping those thoughts away, it was gonna happen what was gonna happen, he just... couldn't believe he was falling for a Kate's relative. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Stiles arrived home breathless. He tried to recovered his breath on the porch when suddenly Kate opened the door and pulled him in by his arm. Stiles tripped over with his own feet clearly surprised. He tried to break free from her grasp, but Kate only squeezed harder, she pulled him until they were in the middle of the living room, only then Kate let him go, and without any further ado, she spoke.

"I don't want you to see Derek Hale anymore" She sentenced with a very serious grin. Stiles stared at her as if she had grown another head, he knew she was crazy but he didn't know she was in that level. Stiles shook his head, first of all, how did she know... Derek? As if Kate could read his mind she spoke again, "I met his family years ago... they were... hunters but they left the business years ago” Kate lied easily "Derek doesn't know anything" She added looking at something behind Stiles, anywhere but Stiles.

Kate would only lose everything if that secret was relieved, it wasn’t convenient. He needed Stiles for future plans and if he find out about what she did and if Chris did too... it would only ruined her plans and bring more problems into her life. To say the Hale used to be hunters was the perfect lie. 

Stiles suddenly straightened up and faced her, no one was telling him to stay away from his friends, specially away from Derek, "If he doesn't know anything, why cant I hang out with him Kate?" Stiles asked with suspicion, because anything made any sense. But Kate wasn't gonna give defeated that easily. She put her hands on her hips and faced Stiles, "Because he's dangerous" She replied with even more seriousness.

And all Stiles could do was laugh, laugh his ass out, because Derek? Dangerous? There was no way, sure the whole thing with Allison but… he seemed under a spell and Stiles was sure Derek had a good reason, he didn't know Hale much, but what he did know about him was that the man was... simply marvelous, he wouldn’t hurt a fly unless he had a good reason to.

He stared at Kate while laughing and simply shrugged, "You are crazy Kate" Stiles replied as if it was a obvious thing. He did not count on Kate launching toward him to hit him and hard, he should have known she was gonna do it, she always did. 

Stiles felt baffled, because suddenly there was a Kate on top of him hitting him. You see, the last time this happened he was drunk, drunk as fuck and the morning after he regretted he wasn't be able to defend himself and now he could. So Stiles did what any normal human being would do under attack, he defended himself. He pushed Kate of him and without doubting he returned the punch, right in her low lip. Stiles was so mad right then he didn't care he was hitting a woman, in everything that was concerned to him, Kate was not a human being, she was a monster, and Stiles was not letting himself be hit again, he wasn't going down without fighting, so yeah, he returned the punch. Kate stepped back with her face clearly in shock, she was lightly bleeding from her low lip and Stiles wished he didn't, but he felt satisfactory as hell.

"I´m not getting away from Derek, Kate" Stiles shot back cleaning with his right hand the blood coming from his nose, "And you cant fucking make me" He added ready for more fighting if necessary.

Kate stared at him as if she couldn't believe what he was saying, "He's a freak Stiles, he's just nothing, a zero among others" She replied spitting blood and saliva from her mouth. And Stiles felt... he felt an inexplicable anger growing on his chest, it felt heavy as a tone of rocks. He felt all the anger of all this past days accumulating in all his body, radiating from him and just like that the spotlight of the lamp right beside them, explode.  

Stiles anger let go of him in an instant, as fast as it came. He stared at the broken pieces of glass on the floor, resting on the red carpet and he just asked himself, what happened? 

Slowly he lifted his head to see a surprised Kate staring at him but she... she was smiling. Stiles got out of the room as fast as he could, he climb the stairs and locked himself in his room, completely ignoring the entire world existence. He wrinkled his nose at the sudden smell of cheap tequila and vomit.

He pinched his bridge of his nose with tiredness, one more time, what was going on with him? Before he could answer that question his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Stiles sighted and took it out, he red on the screen "Allison" freaking great... "Sup sis" Stiles answered as casual as he could and then Allison began to scream, and scream and scream and Stiles just wanted to shut the world off and go to freaking sleep, he felt so tired. Stiles closed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his sister to shut the hell up and then he heard Scott,  _"Honey, leave him alone"_ Scott murmured, only then Allison shut up, Stiles loved Scott secretly.

Both of them were silence until Stiles heard in the background the whispers oh his friends talking, "Whats going on Allison?" Stiles asked hoping that Allison wasn't still that mad, "Oh so now you want to talk, fuck off Stiles" She hissed still completely annoyed. Stiles sighed and tiredly rubbed his face with his free hand "Alli... I know this probably wont even help but... when I told I wasn't the one to tell you the truth, I meant it and believe me Allison when I say to you I want to tell you everything but I cant make the decision. Its too big and... I cant decide because its not my place to decide" Stiles finished falling against the bed, hoping for Allison to believe him. There was a brief moment of silence until she spoke again, "They´re talking about... you and Derek" She replied dragging the words. 

Stiles hummed, him and Derek? Well it made sense, the squad surely had mounts of questions about how the fuck he could move so fast, Derek wasn't an easy guy to manipulate so how did Stiles managed to do it? And why… why did the lights blinked. He remained silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say, "So... any conclusions yet?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Allison covered the speaker from the phone, still Stiles listened when she asked to their friends, a few seconds later she was talking to Stiles again, "Not yet, they have questions for you, plenty, I think you scare them a little bit" Allison commented softly. Stiles wished he could laugh or something, but they were right to be scared, Stiles, himself was scared, he did noticed the blinking lights and the way that spotlight explode, definitely not normal. 

"I´m sorry Alli" Stiles muttered bitting the interior of his cheek. He heard strange noises in the other side of the line, as if Allison was walking or something, "I´m sorry too Stiles" She answered fondly. Stiles half smiled with relief, he felt his eyelids heavier with the dream, his lack of sleep wasn't helping him too much, "Are you coming back to school?" Allison asked after the prolonged silence, Stiles huffed, "I don't think so, I at last, managed to scape from school" Stiles sentenced happily.

Allison lightly chuckled, "Alright then, see you in the afternoon" She replied and hung up not waiting for an answer.  

Stiles let his phone dropped on his bed, which bounced gracefully. He stared at the ceiling, there was an orange light filtering trough the windows between the curtains. The deadly silence coo Stiles and in a second he was completely asleep. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

He was still asleep but his subconscious was already awake, perceiving its surroundings. His phone beside him began to loudly vibrate, lightly illuminating the room. Stiles moaned and slowly shifted position trying to get back to sleep, but he was already awake, he groaned and without opening his eyes he began to search for his phone. When he didn’t find it, he cursed annoyed and opened one eye and frowned, it was literally in front of his freaking face. He sighted and took it, the sudden brightness made him narrowed his eyes in pain. When they finally adjust Stiles saw a few messages from Allison. She was going shopping with Lydia, that was sent at 4 pm. Stiles frowned, what time was it? He asked himself while checking the hour. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, it was 7 pm and there was another message from his sister asking why he wasn’t answering. 

He tipped a quick “I was asleep” and slowly stood up. He stretched his neck, Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he got to sleep so well. For a second he had forgotten about his problems and the hunt tonight but only for a second. He sighed, Stiles was still feeling sick and embittered, nothing than a good shower couldn’t take off. He stripped until he was totally naked and stepped into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, his lip was swallowed and a bit purple, was there gonna be a day when he wasn’t beat up and hurt? He didn’t think so. Stiles opened the water and immediately stepped in. He had always like the sensation of cold water against his skin. He began to clean his hair but there was something wrong, this time…  the water, it felt weirder, as if it didn’t quite touch him, he didn’t feel wet, his skin wasn’t properly absorbing  the water. Stiles lowered his head and stared at his palms with narrowed eyes, the water was grouping in the center of his palms, as if they were attracted by something. Stiles slowly began to turn his hands only to noticed all the drops moving to his palms, slowly accumulating.

He felt a sudden concern in his chest, his head was resounding with a constant red alarm, this wasn’t freaking normal and he knew it. Stiles shook his hands trying to stop it but it didn’t, so normally he freaked out. He closed the water and made his way out of the shower, he stumbled with his own feet and slipped, he fell unto his wet naked butt with a sonorous slap. He urgently grabbed the towel next to him and dried his hands, desperately wanting for all of this to simply disappear, because above all people of course this, whatever it was, had to happened to him. 

He got up as fast as he could and stepped into his room, he rapped the towel on his waist and forced himself to calm down, he put his hand against his beating heart and inhaled profoundly, what the hell was happening to him? He passed his hand trough his wet hair, telling himself over and over it was his imagination, playing tricks on him, the lack of sleep and his tiredness. He was okay, everything was okay. A knocked on the door was heard, Stiles suddenly turned his head and stared at the door, he was being more paranoid than necessary. Without more thinking he opened the door, Chris frowned and pointed to his lip with his head, “What happen to you? And what are you doing here? you’re supposed to be with Allison” He asked stepping into the room and looking around with his hands behind his back. Stiles swallowed and scratched his neck, “Ammm I had a fight in school and thats why I came home early” Stiles lied, without really knowing what else to say. Chris hummed in response, still looking around and then he turned to Stiles. 

“We´re still going on the hunt kid, Gerard's orders” Chris said with tensed voice, but Stiles wasn’t gonna swallowed that easy,

“Chris…” He tried but he interrupted him, “I know Stiles I know you think its a bad idea, but what else can I do? Gerard wont listen to me and now that Kate is here its worse” He added nervously. Stiles remained silence staring at the man, he seemed tired in a way Stiles had last seen when his wife died. That was what Stiles meant by saying he wanted to keep his mouth shut, he couldn’t imagine how Chris would feel knowing the truth about his relatives, it was better for Stiles and for everyone if only he knew the truth for the entire family, no one else, it was easier that way, of course only according to Stiles. 

So he sighed and gave Chris a fake smile, “Its fine Chris, I will change, don’t worry man” He murmured walking to his closet to take out his clothes, “Thanks Stiles” Chris mumbled with a kind of smile before walking outside, “And please hurry up and tell your sister to stay with Lydia” He added ad he silently closed the door.

Stiles remembered his big fight with Allison in that morning and before he could think his mouth open by itself, “When- when are we going to tell the truth to Allison, Chris?” He asked quietly, rubbing his hands nervously. Chris stared at the kid and swallowed, he didn’t have an appropriate answer, so he simply shrugged and went out. Stiles was left alone in his room, feeling miserable than a long time ago. 

He put his boxers and a shirt on and decided to left the water accident behind, only for that night, they were more important things. He grabbed his phone and dialed Allison's number, he sat on his bed hating himself for doing this to his sister after the events of the morning, how Allison was gonna react? surely not good, Stiles couldn’t blame her. 

The phone rang and rang and when Stiles was about to think he was the luckiest person in the entire world and he would just had to send a short message, Allison picked up. Stiles closed his eyes and nervously swallowed, he didn’t even gave her time to speak, “Hey Alli, Chris asked me to tell you to stay with Lydia tonight, so don’t come home, its a business problem” Stiles commented as casual as he could, but it wasn’t enough, he knew his voice still sounded tensed and worried and Allison knew him better than anyone, so she totally noticed. There was a very prolonged silence in the other side of the line, he knew Allison was mad and probably mentally speaking to herself to not yell at Stiles. But he had nothing good to say, so he hang up. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Stiles shivered when another drop of freeze water fell onto his head, not even his balaclava or his thick clothes prevent him from the cold air. They had been walking around in fucking circles for fucking hours. Stiles was beginning to feel exhausted and he just wanted to return home, they hadn't founded a single trail and everyone was starting to release the hunt was simply hopeless, except for Gerard, he kept going and going and Stiles could tell Chris was beginning to despair. He confirmed it when Chris dropped with strength the black bag full with ammunition to the floor and put his hands on his hip, “What the hell are we doing Gerard? We've been here for hours, its nearly two in the morning and we have been walking like completely idiots!” He exclaimed not caring to shut up, completely ignoring if there could be something else hearing.

Stiles felt relief that finally someone had told Gerard they were only wasting their time. Stiles leaned against the nearest tree he found and watched amused how Gerard replied to his son to shut the fuck up, really if that man talked like that to his own son, how Stiles expected he would treat him. Chris continued bitching, not caring his father requests, if honest it was the first time Stiles saw disobeying direct orders from Gerard. And every time Chris voice became louder and erratic, “Look at us Gerard, everybody its exhausted, theres nothing here, whatever it was the other night, now its gone!” Chris almost shouted throwing his gun to the floor. Suddenly Gerard pushed Chris trying to calm him down but apparently that only provoked him more , because Chris pushed him back. Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous.

He began chewing his nails with boredom waiting for the stupid fight to over and just return home, when he heard it. It was as small as a sigh, but it was there, a branch breaking, a footstep. Stiles straightened up alarmed and frowned, he focused on the sounds and for a moment he couldn’t her the bunch of hunters fighting, only the forest. And there it was again, another silent footstep, whatever was doing it was being careful, but not careful enough. The footsteps became faster, causing more sloppy sounds and Stiles realized they were coming closer toward them, he whispered under his breath “Something is coming” catching Kate's attention, “What did you said kid?” She asked with caution stepping closer to him, but Stiles wasn’t paying attention, because now the footsteps were running and then he heard the fast breathing, he noticed it was irregular, probably because it had being following them, he cursed internally, why he didn’t notice? Stiles raised his head still hearing the steps, they were coming from a black space, right behind Gerard and Chris, who had abruptly stopped fighting, expecting for Stiles to say something else, “Something is coming” Stiles announced this time louder and completely sure. Instinctively he put his hand on the gun hidden on his waist. The footsteps were louder and faster and becoming near and near until there was nothing. Stiles looked around more alarmed than before, he tried to control his fear and adrenaline, but the not knowing had never been a strong spot of him. And suddenly, he saw it, between all the dark, a perfect pair of blue brighten eyes, staring at them with their coldness. 

“Chris look out!” Stiles yelled in perfect time for the werewolf to launch himself toward Chris, luckily he was faster enough to dodge it before it was too late. For Stiles everything turned in slow motion, the wolf running, the hunters barely reacting at the sudden attack. Stiles took out his gun and opened fire, when he suddenly realized, they weren’t dealing with an ordinary werewolf, it was a full wolf, more dangerous, faster and stronger and Stiles had only deal with only other wolf in his short life. Stiles killed him, not before being bitten in the shoulder.

“Its a full wolf!” Kate yelled while firing at the beast, but she couldn’t see a damn thing, it was too fast for her, but not for Stiles. He continued firing, the damn animal didn’t stop moving and just when the wolf thought he would be able to scape, Stiles aim and shoot him in the leg, it was a raw sound that seemed to finished with the struggle of the night. The wolf howled in pain but he still got the strength to ran away, Stiles had to admit it, it was a strong one.

Stiles didn’t wait for the others to react, he began running behind the wolf, who was leaving a small but still a good trial of blood. Stiles didn’t know how, but his vision had improved, it was better, he could see clearer in the dark, he wasn’t sure how but he knew it had to be related with the previous incidents, if he could call it an incident, and he was also faster, he didn’t have to watch over his step, the obstacles in front of him, it was as if he could feel them, he dodge them easily. But apparently it wasn’t enough to caught the freaking wolf, because suddenly he was chasing nothing, he was completely alone surrounded by darkness. 

Stiles abruptly stopped and nervously looked around, he’s breathing was superficial and his heartbeats arrhythmical, where did that thing went? Stiles heard the other hunters approaching, they were screaming for Stiles to follow the damn thing, he could figure out how Gerard would snap at Stiles for losing the wolf. He was mentally preparing for Gerard's explosion, when he suddenly felt a strong and painful itch in his left calf, the burn began to spread all the way up his leg, he couldn’t help the stock scream that threaten to came out of his mouth and he fell on the ground, holding his injured leg, as if it could help him relieve the pain.

The bloody werwolf had been hiding below between a tree and a rock, among the shadows and Stiles hadn’t been smart enough to freaking notice and he had been bitten, all because of his stupidity. Before he could even think of standing up the wolf was running away, Stiles cursed out loud, he was not letting that fucking animal running away. He tried to stood up, he really did but his vision became blurry, he began to visualized white spots, he was losing blood and quickly and the pain wasn’t helping. He stared at the back paws of the wolf running away, leaving him behind, once more he tried to stood up and but his legs gave in, he hit the ground with a fist filled with pure frustration. He heard Chris screaming his name, but he sounded so far, Stiles felt so angry he had let go the beast.

He felt hands holding him but he shook them off, “Its okay, I got him” Stiles listened Kate yelling at the other hunters, and Stiles, he began to inexplicably feel all his rage accumulating, he felt angry because he was in so much pain and he couldn't move and he just wanted to move, but he couldn't. It was as if he couldn’t think straight, only feel, his feelings were everywhere, clouding his thoughts and he wasn’t able to speak, the words didn’t come out right and Kate was still trying to move him and he blow up. 

Stiles heard a strong, raw sound, it took him a while to figure out where it came from but when he did… there was a tree near him, almost beside him, only a few meters away. The tree seemed strong and healthy, it had green leaves and it was so tall, the top disappeared between the beautiful night sky. So he kept asking to himself, why on earth the tree was divided in two all the way in the middle? He stared in blank at the broken tree, his body was shaking from the commotion and he could feel the drops of sweat coming down his forehead. For a moment the pain was gone, it was only him and the broken tree. But that moment was gone when he heard Kate laughing, not because she was laughing at Stiles, no, she was enjoying what just had happened. Stiles stared at Kate and felt a knot on his stomach when he uncoded the malicious smile printed on her face, she knew something Stiles completely ignored, she knew why the tree was broken by the middle, she knew why Stiles had made the lamp exploded, she knew everything and it scared the crap out of Stiles because she was enjoying it, her face was like an open book, she was expecting all this to happen, the tree, the lamp, the lights, everything and she was enjoying it.

 

 


	5. Patience

 

 

It hurt, it hurt so bad, his entire being was begging for him to stop running, to just take a brake. But Derek kept running away, stoping wasn’t an option, the hunters were still following him and if they were just as good as the hunter that shot him, well, they were going to find him, specially with the trial of blood he was leaving behind him, it was small but enough for them to find him.

After minutes Derek finally stopped for a moment trying to catch his breathing, that night was specially cold, with every exhalation he made a small mist came out of his mouth. Derek meant to continue his running, but his legs didn’t listen to him, he hid between the shadows waiting for the hunters to leave.

His leg was killing him, it was still lightly oozing blond, but that wasn’t the problem, the problem was the bullet; it was infested with wolfsbane and it was spreading all over his leg. It took him more than the usual to transform into human, once he had finished, he leaned against a tree. Black lines filled with venom were starting to form around the injury, making their ways trying to reach his heart, he had to take the bullet out right then or otherwise he would have died.

He felt his skin burning, small drops of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. It had been so stupid to go to the forest that night, Scott had being specific, he worn him and the pack, but specially him and left clearly instructions to stay the hell away from the preserve in the nights, of course Derek had passed it up his ass, he didn’t give a fuck and he had suffered the consequences. He cursed loudly when he suddenly realized he was on his own, he couldn’t call any member of the pack for only two reasons, one, he would only attract the hunters again and that was a horrible idea, he would never put his pack in danger unless he was actually dying, he really hopped that was not the case with his leg. And two, Scott would literally kill him.  

Derek made a tourniquet on his tight hopping to stop or at least decreased the wolfsbane expanding. He took deep breaths and shook his head getting ready to took out the damn bullet. He kept repeating himself it was gonna be easy, the wound was superficial, the bullet hadn’t passed him trough and it hadn’t touched a bone or an artery, on the contrary he would be dead. With a last breath he sticked his fingers into the bullet hole, he repressed the howl of pain that was forming in the back of his throat, he closed his eyes with strength and tossed his head back. The fucking bullet was too small for his coarse fingers. It didn’t matter he was using his claws, the bullet kept sliding away and just when Derek was about to give up, the bullet was firmly between his fingers. Derek took it out and throw it away, as far as his weak arm allowed him to.

He suddenly felt the pain decreasing and he was able to take deep and long breaths, he remained collapsed against a tree with his eyes wide shut until the cold wind began to affect him, sticking into his bones, making his teeth shiver. He slowly stood up and began walking, better said, limping toward his old house, it was nearer than the loft, he had warm and neat clothes and a ready bed with clean sheets waiting for him, he used them whenever he had to get away from everything and everyone. 

Derek was aware of his surroundings all his way to his house, he couldn’t afford having his guard down with all the sudden hunters running without a leash in the forest. He had tried to scent the bloody bastards, but they were good, they had covered their scents, specially the one that shot him. Derek had never seen a hunter so fast like him, that fact made him tremble with a chill, at least he had gotten to bit him, but Derek was in such a hurry to get the hell away from there that he didn’t even noticed where. If honest Derek had never liked bitting things, not even his prays or his enemies, what he liked the most about being a werewolf, was that he could run, run as hell, he felt free and secure. It was a brief moment where his mind was clear and his memories gone. 

The first time Derek saw Stiles running, he took a while to discovered what he saw in his face, but when Derek did, he fell even more for the guy. Because his face reflected exactly what Derek felted when he was running. He had run into Stiles so many times in his early morning routines that he knew Stiles happiest moment of the day was when he was running, his face sparkled with happiness and sometimes the only reason why Derek went to the forest was to see Stiles running.

Finally Derek had arrived to his house, he stood still in the porch recovering his breaths, he suddenly felt so tired. His eyelids felt heavy and he began to lose his balance, he shook himself trying to scare the sleep away, he would faint if he didn’t hurry up.

Climbing stairs had never been difficult to Derek until that moment, he took minutes to arrived to his room. He stripped of his dirty and torn clothes and washed his injured leg as Deaton had taught him, it hurt like a son of a bitch but at least it wouldn’t get infected. He slowly put clean clothes on, all his movements seemed to be in slow motion, and finally dropped dead in his bed. His mind began to wonder unable to keep the pain away enough for Derek to finally fall asleep, and as always Stiles appeared, that time he remembered when Stiles slid in the stairs the other day. One minute he was excitedly talking to the pack about a new avengers movie, like a little kid, and the next minute he was falling into his ass all they way down the stairs until he landed on the floor. Easily it was the funniest fall Derek had seen in his life and seeing Stiles mad because all his friends were laughing instead of helping him was easily the cutest thing Derek had ever seen. 

It had been happening a lot, since the day they met, every time Derek thought about something, anything, Stiles popped in his head, everything reminded him of Stiles, it didn’t matter Derek was thinking about cats or dogs, he would remember the time Stiles explained why he liked most cats than dogs, it was an one hour talk. Everything was a constant memory of him. Like right then, Derek was feeling weak and sick and even so Stiles was constant thought on his mind. Derek wondered if Stiles was still awake, unable of fall asleep, thinking about him the same way Derek thought about Stiles. 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Chris opened the front door with a loud kick, earning a warning look from Gerard.

“He has lost a lot of blood” Chris said as an excuse while carrying a nearly unconscious Stiles to the couch.

“I´m fine Chris” Stiles mumbled crestfallen, it was maybe the fifteen time Stiles had said it from the way to their house, and nobody had believed him, not even Kate. If honest Stile just wanted to sleep, he didn’t even feel his leg or pain anymore, he felt tired, he just wanted to sleep, he was emotionally exhausted, so many had happened to him that day, Derek, Allison, the lights, the damn tree, Kate, all he lacked was to be fucking bitten and he had accomplished that too. Stiles intended to forget about everyone and everything, but all that was around him was pure chaos, Chris yelling and Gerard madly shutting him up, Kate fluttering around him, so many sounds around him, clouding everything, it made Stiles wanna covered his ears but it seemed his hands were tied up. He continued wishing and hopping  he could fall asleep once everything was silence, he didn’t notice when it happened. 

Stiles felt an electrifying pain on his leg growing all the way up of his body. He wide opened his eyes and felt all the air of his lungs rapidly escaping, he gasp trying to recover some. He quickly looked around him in shook, he was on his room, on his bed and it was covered with bloody gauzes and a towel tinted in bright red. Stiles noticed Gerard at the foot of the bed, he was filling up a syringe of a little medicine bottle, by that far Stiles couldn’t figure it out what it was.

Gerard looked up and hummed when he saw Stiles wide awake, “Finally you're up, it was a pain in the ass to wash that leg with you being unconscious” He whispered stepping closer to Stiles, who only stared at him, before Stiles could replied he inserted the needle into his flesh, right in the wound. Stiles repressed a yell of surprise and clenched his jaw.

“What the hell was that?” He madly asked fulminating Gerard with his eyes, sticking to the sheets with his fists, holding the pain. Gerard smirked as if Stiles was stupid, he throw the needle away before speaking, “Antibiotics Stiles, do you want that wound to infect?” He simply asked while putting a hand on Stiles shoulders. Stiles nervously swallowed, he stared at the hand on his shoulder and back to Gerard, something was going on and Stiles didn’t know what, ”No” He answered weakly feeling his head spinning with confusion, he suddenly realized, where was Chris? Gerard falsely smiled and let go of Stiles, he slowly began walking to his leg again, Stiles heart began to race, unable for him to stop it, he felt scared because he knew what was coming.

“Good, because I don’t want that either” Gerard replied letting his hand fall on Stiles injured leg. He lightly jumped at the sudden pain, “Because you´re a great hunter Stiles and with that responsibility comes a great burden, and that burden is training” Gerard added squeezing Stiles leg. Stiles body began to tense with every second, “Where is Chris?” He asked  in a weak whimper that was deliberately ignored by Gerard, who let go Stiles leg letting him finally breath, “And why do you need training?” Gerard asked taking out material for stitches from a black bag, “To be an even greater hunter Stiles” He replied to himself sitting in a chair in front of Stiles leg, he pulled the leg toward him without an inch of care, Stiles locked for himself a moan of pain.

Gerard began preparing the sutures with a sinister silence but Stiles hadn’t felt pain until Gerard began stitching him, “And how do we manage to do that? Avoiding this kind of accidents!” Gerard exclaimed making every stitch painfully slow, “And how do we avoid this kind of accidents Stiles? Paying fucking attention!” Gerard snapped making Stiles jumped, feeling ashamed of being injured so stupidly.

It was kind of funny, funny in a pathetic way; it was ironic how Stiles could fearless face big bad werewolves and how he couldn’t face an old man who was shorter than Stiles. Whenever it came to him, Stiles armor just fall into pieces and all thoughts became irrational, his feelings were everywhere and the fear was the thing that stood out when it came to Gerard, it was pathetic and it made Stiles became tinny and hide, when it came to Gerard he wasn’t the badass hunter he had became, he was still a nine year old kid who had recently lost his parents.

“One more fuck up Stiles and I will personally take care of hurting you and badly, its not a threat, its a promise and I keep my promises” Gerard said staring at Stiles with eyes filled with pure venom. Stiles remained silence with his nerves exposed waiting for another rage attack, but it never came. Gerard left the room quietly, lightly closing the door behind him.

As soon as Stiles was left alone, he let go a repressed moan of pain, he desperately put his hand on his leg, as if somehow it could stop the pain. Stiles stared at his wound, it was red hot and little strains of blood were rolling down his calf, he stared at Gerard's work, it was horrible, made to the fuck it, it was leaving a scar and a big one. Stiles fall against his bed, removing the sweat from his forehead, he stared at the ceiling for minutes, the only sound heard was the tick of the clock, slowly lulling him until his eyes were colsed, the pain and the antibiotics suddenly left him exhausted and the next thing he knew he was completely asleep.  

Of course it didn’t took long before another bastard went into his room and that time it was Kate's time to do it. She was sitting in a chair beside him, oddly very near him. Stiles stared at her and then to the ceiling, he deeply sighed, “What do you want Kate?” He asked with hoarse voice.

Kate remained silence for minutes, Stiles patiently waited staring at the hands of the clock moving forward, too slow for his taste. He heard the chair moving when Kate straightened up, getting closer to him, “I was expecting for all this to happen” She whispered with a small smile, showing the white of her teeth. Stiles swallowed but remained silence, he already knew what she meant and it made him feel insecure and somehow repulsive because the person he hated worse knew something about him that he was totally unaware, he felt naked to Kate's eyes when all his life he had worked so hard to remain clothed for everyone, specially for her.

“I wasn’t expecting it this soon but I´ll make it work” She added standing up, she began to walk side to side in front of his bed, Stiles followed her with his caramel eyes, unable of being so clueless, “Expecting what Kate?” He asked with trembling voice because he wasn’t sure it he actually wanted to know, she completely ignored him. 

“What I wasn’t expecting is the way you unlocked them” She hissed more to herself than Stiles, as if she was contemplating an idea, “I didn’t unlock anything Kate!” Stiles almost yelled at the edge of a nervous break down, every passing second Stiles felt more confused and he hated that because it made his feel useless.

Gerard had commissioned to taught Stiles when he was little he was useless, no matter how hard Stiles studied or trained, he had to prove himself to Gerard, he needed his approval, what a genuine kid. Everything he did was useless until he showed his talent, killing werewolves, one by one, every and each of them, they all fall dead. When he was bigger, Gerard had taught him that no mistakes were allowed in his life. They had taught him everything because that good he had to be, he was supposed to know everything, but he didn’t know what she meant and it was killing him.

The next thing Stiles knew Kate was suddenly on top of him, studying Stiles face, he pressed himself against the mattress, trying to earn as much space between them as he could, “Its your anger Stiles, all that anger accumulated for all this years, ironically its what provoke your… seizures, its fascinating” She murmured, Stiles stared at her lips moving, they had too much lipstick on, “And what its even more fascinating…” She began, slowly moving her hand toward Stiles wounded leg, “Its that all that rage comes out with… pain” She added pooping the p and suddenly sticking her nails into Stiles leg right into the injury, into the just recently stitched injury.

He couldn’t help crying in pain, he closed his eyes with strength but his body react by its one and without even knowing it his arms where trying to desperately push Kate away but it was in vain, he was too weak. Easily with one arm Kate hold him down against the bed while she was shattering the stitches with her long nails. Stiles refused to scream, he bit his lip until he tasted blood, he didn’t mind, what he did mind was that Kate was right, Stiles was suddenly in no pain, he was mad, nay he was furious. He was so furious he wanted to ripped Kate's head and throw it away.

He clenched his jaw until he heard his teeth grinding between them mentally fighting against his anger.

Stiles heard glass breaking and he abruptly stopped resisting against Kate because deep down, he knew what it was and what he had done. Kate let go of him, taking her fingers out of his bloody leg, wide opened again. But Stiles was staring at the broken lamp feeling defeated, he couldn’t control himself.

He turned to see Kate, who was widely smiling, she put her bloody hand on Stiles cheek and softly caressed it, “Its all your anger and pain Stiles that will make unstoppable, you will be unstoppable” She exclaimed before quietly stepping out.

Stiles had to stitch himself that night, his work was better than Gerard's. Once he had finished, he noticed it was already four am, it was pointless to sleep, school was starting in an hour. Slowly he limped to the bathroom, he showered with froze water, it didn’t help the pain, neither the hundreds of pain killers he had taken. He bandaged his leg as tight as he could, impeding future possible bleedings, he texted Allison asking her if she could give him a ride school. She answered almost immediately, it seemed Stiles wasn’t the only one that didn’t sleep that night. He was in conditions of pretending he was in no pain, but he definitely wasn’t in no conditions of walking, he already looked tired, pale and sick, like he had lost tons of blood, exactly what it happened. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Stiles was already outside his house waiting for Lydia and Allison, he felt sick and bad tempered and the fact the girls were taking forever as they always did was definitely not helping, it was making him feel anxious.

He was mentally deciding if walking school was actually a very bad idea when his car suddenly appeared in front of him, he frowned confused and shook his head. He pushed his worries away because not noticing when your car was in front if him, well it wasn’t a very good sign of his healthiness. The front door opened and Allison made her way to her brother, Stiles fondly smiled not being able of remembering when was the last time he saw her, “Hey Alli” He whispered putting one arm around her waist, hugging her with the little strength he had.

“Woo Stiles, dear brother, you look like shit, worse than shit, are you alright?” Allison worriedly asked putting her hands around Stiles face and staring right into his eyes. Stiles took a while to focus Allison but once he did, he just smiled at her with tender and removed her little hands of his face, “I´m fine sister, I think I have flue thats all” Stiles replied beginning to walk to the driver seat, ignoring the pangs of pain in his leg, the painkillers weren’t enough. 

“Oh god, if you have the flue, please don’t come near me because I certainly don’t want to look like you” Lydia exclaimed from the back seat staring at Stiles as if he was a potential threat. He rolled his eyes and started the car on, he wished he could answer back something but he felt to weak to replied, instead he began to drive to school in complete silence, “Alright, you didn’t answer back, now I´m starting to worry” Lydia suddenly added before popping her head between the seats.

Allison pushed her back and stared at her brother without saying anything, just staring at him, Stiles hated that, “I am fine Allison, really, just a little bit sick” He replied raising his eyebrows, emphasizing his answer, he had learn that from Derek. Allison hummed before answering, “Yeahhh… I don’t quite believe you, don’t you wanna go home and stay with Kate or Gera-“ She tried but Stiles didn’t even let her finish, “No!” He abruptly yelled making Allison lightly jumped from the sudden surprise, the car had suddenly fall into a tense silence, “I mean.. no” Stiles corrected himself, “I don’t want to go home Alli, I´m feeling just fine” Stiles softly lied not even believing it himself, it was bullshit and the three of them already knew it.  

Stiles avoided the pack all day long, actually he avoided everyone, including Allison, who had called from the phone like crazy, Stiles had only answered once to say he was fine and had hung up without saying anything else. The pain was killing him and the lack of sleep wasn’t helping with his bad temper. He had been taking the painkillers as if they were freaking tick tacks, but they weren’t enough, anything was enough, because in reality Stiles true pain was internally.

He felt disappointed at himself, how could he hold on so much anger? It scared him to dead how he had felted the night before, all that wrath circulating on his body making him feel he could do things he normally wouldn’t do it, killing Kate, he had never killed a human being before and no matter how badly he hated Kate he had never wanted to kill her, until the night before. It was a frightening feeling Stiles desperately wanted to get rid of but he knew it was part of him, all that rage was part of him and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to cope with it, at least not yet, he just needed more time.  

He was getting ready to leave from his next class, finally his last class, when he heard the door closing. He looked up to find a worried Scott staring at him with his famous puppy chocolate eyes. Stiles almost whimpered, because he truly wasn’t ready to deal with people, but what Scott said, made the air of his lungs disappeared and his heart ache, “I want you back” He said sadly.

Stiles stepped back as if he was physically pushed, “I want my best friend back” Scott added this time louder. Stiles looked away and remained silence, he didn’t have a fucking clue of what to say, “I miss you Stiles, I really do” Scott whispered looking down at the floor, feeling almost ashamed. Stiles swallowed and with all his strength he wished he could answer him back but the words remained stuck in his throat, they refused to come out, he couldn't say them out loud, not even inside his fucking head.

The room became quite, the tension every time thicker with every passing minute, “I deserve a fucking best friend, you left for ten fucking years and I accept it because what you lived was the unlivable and because you were my best friend and still are my freaking best although I hadn’t see you in ten fucking years! and I truly wish I could have helped you, I´m sorry Stiles I was no more help for you, but now I can and you don’t fucking let me” Scott snapped earning a surprised look from Stiles, “You- you are a totally different person and I´m not saying thats bad, I´m asking you to let me know this new you because I fucking deserve it! You locked yourself up and not give a fucking chance to get help from people that love you Stiles! Let me be there for you!” Scott yelled louder at the edge of having a nervous breakdown but Stiles mind was in blank. He didn’t know what to do or what to say, he opened his mouth several times but nothing never came out.

“I- I do!” He finally babbled feeling he was a human being in a totally new level of stupidity.

“Then tell me what happen to you! Tell me who beat you the hell up the week before and why the hell are you limping?” Scott asked dramatically throwing up his arms to the air. Stiles froze and stared at his friend, “How did- how did you notice?” Stiles asked stunned taking another step back. Scott sighed, “Because you literally look and smell like dead” He answered with low voice, leaning against the desk behind him, he seemed exhausted. Stiles swallowed and cursed internally, what the hell could he say? It was clear Scott didn’t buy the story of the robbery and he didn’t have a story for his leg, according to him he had faked it pretty well, only according to him. 

Stiles nervously licked his lip, suddenly feeling his mouth dry, “Training” He finally replied without really knowing what else to say. Scott stared at him as if Stiles was crazy, “Training?” He asked frowning and putting his hands on his hips, “What kind of training Stiles?” Scott sighed as if he didn’t believe a word of what Stiles was saying.

Stiles stayed quiet, for him the talk was done, he wasn’t opening his mouth anymore, he knew Scott deserved better than his fucked up friend and his secret, but his secret wasn’t only his, it was too big to cope with, “Stiles…” Scott whispered with a broken defeated voice because he knew his buddy and that face, he used it when he was little and he did a mischief, his features had changed but not his eyes. Stiles wasn’t speaking not then, not ever and it broke Scott´s heart. 

The door opened with a soft click and Derek suddenly appeared, he abruptly stopped when he noticed Stiles and Scott and opened his eyes when he noticed the atmosphere, “Oh god, I´m sorry, I- I classes” He stammered pointing to the whole classroom and raising his book, avoiding Scotts intense eyes because Derek knew he could smell the blood coming out of him.

Derek shook his head, resting importance and mimicked a silent “Hunters”. 

Stiles took advantage of Scotts distractions and began walking toward the door, but before he could finally step out, he felt a soft hand with a strong grip holding his arm, Stiles stared at the hand and looked up. He noticed Derek watching him with concern. Stiles was truly expecting “Are you okay?” or “What happen to you?” but instead Derek titled his head and half smiled with tender, “Go home” He whispered and let go Stiles, who walked outside the classroom, ignoring how cold his arm felt when Derek let go.  

“This isn’t over Stiles!” Scott yelled loud enough for all the school to hear it. Derek closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

Scott buried his head in his hands and groaned, “He was limping” Derek said staring at his worried alpha, “I know Derek thats why I cornered him in the classroom, he just… why he doesn’t let me help him? What is so horrible that he doesn’t want to show me?” Scott asked more to himself than Derek, still with his hands on his face. Derek remained silence because he didn’t know what to say. Scott sighed and dropped his arms, “Whatever” He mumbled before turning to Derek with a sudden serious grin.

“And you why the hell do you smell blood?” Scott asked acquiring his posture of alpha. Derek shrugged trying to think of a quick and good excuse but he had always sucked at lying to Scott, and Derek was quite sure Scott already knew what he had done, “Scott I-“ Derek began but he was interrupted, “What part of stay the hell away from the preserve you didn’t understand Derek? Did they stab you?” Scott asked looking way too mad Derek thought he would be.

“They shoot me” Derek admitted quietly and staring at the floor. He heard Scott cursing under his breath, “Show me” He suddenly said. Derek sighed and unbuttoned his pants to show the injure to Scott, “If someones comes in, they are going to have the worst impression ever” Derek joked, better said, tried to joke, making Scott abruptly stop and looked up again, “Shut up man” He madly hissed returning to Derek's leg.  

He clenched his jaw when he saw the wound, it was swallowed and was starting to get purple. Scott slowly straightened up, “That is fill with wolfsbane Derek, what the actual hell?” Scott asked as if he couldn’t believe was he was watching. Derek pulled op his pants and sighed, “That WAS fill with wolfsbane, I have to take the bullet out but Scott thats not the important thing” Derek replied sitting in a chair beside him, he wasn’t able to stand straight for too long, his leg began to hurt even more.

“The important thing is the hunter, I have never see a hunter as fast as him or she, never” Derek whispered shaking his hands. Scott shook his head but didn’t answer, it was worse than he had thought, only a few hunters passing by, he didn’t expect a bunch of them shooting at his pack, “How many did you see?” Scott asked giving Derek his back, “I only saw four, but I´m sure theres more” Derek replied lowering his voice, he could hear the other students approaching the classroom.  

Scott grabbed his backpack and put it on his shoulder, “We are setting perimeters in the area to search for more hunters, no one goes to the preserve unless I say so Derek” Scott whispered getting closer to Derek, tons of students had entered the room. Scott began walking to the exit, “No one goes alone, specially you, did you understand?” He asked without really asking, he stepped out among the crowd not waiting for an answer, he was sure Derek had understood this time. After all he was the one that got shot.

Derek limped to his seat and dropped into it, he scratched his neck and the image of Stiles popped on his mind. He looked so… sick about everything and everybody, apart from the fact he looked he was about to faint any time soon. Derek felt this urgent need to do something to make him feel better, he wanted to make Stiles feel better because it hurt him seeing Stiles like that, and he suddenly realized, it suddenly hit him, he wanted to make Stiles happy, so he was going for it. Finally Derek felt his guts bigger enough to go talk to Stiles, at least that was his plan.  

Scott didn’t stay for the last class, he didn’t feel like it and he was failing math anyway, so what was really the point? He wouldn’t have paid attention anyway, because a question was stuck inside his head and it wouldn’t came the fucking out, what did Stiles meant with training? Training for what? To become what? Scott asked himself mentally, shrugging as if he was having an actual conversation with someone. He couldn’t believe Stiles didn’t open his mouth, it had ruined his speech. But he seemed as if Scott words just entered for one ear and left by the other one, his reactions lasted less than a second. In one second he had a grin of surprise and suddenly he had his poker face on again, leaving impossible for Scott to decipher how he actually felt.  

Scott really thought Stiles would trust him, say something to him, not everything but at least something, Scott was disposed to began with baby steps with Stiles because it was him, his best friend. It didn’t matter he hadn’t seen him in ten years, he was still a big part from Scotts life, he was the one that stood by his side when his father first fell into alcoholism, Stiles was his rock in an ocean of madness, and when his father left for good, Scott really didn’t know what would have happened if Stiles hadn’t been there. And he was mad, he was so mad, because he felt like he owned Stiles, not in a bad way because he wanted to do it because he loved Stiles. But that stubborn stupid ass didn’t let Scott do it, what was so horrible about Stiles life that Scott couldn’t see it? He was sure he would still love Stiles no matter what. Stiles couldn’t do anything to back off Scott, it was a promise they made when they were little, to always be there for each other, in the good and bad things, and Scott was willing to keep that promise, but he wasn’t quite sure if Stiles was. 

Stiles took more than five minutes to climb the fucking stairs, when he finally got to the top, he leaned against the railing catching his breath, he felt dizzy and more tired than the start of the day. He slowly limped toward his room, when he opened it, the smell of ethyl alcohol and blood made him wrinkled his nose with disgust, before sitting on his bed, he slowly removed his jeans, desperately trying not to touch his wound, when he was done he threw them away the other side of the room.

With extremely care, Stiles removed the bandage, it was covered with little stains of fresh blood. He stared at his leg with worried eyes, it didn’t look so well, it was more swollen than it should be and it was acquiring an odd purple color that was definitely not normal. He stood up and dragged his leg until he was in front of his desk, where Gerard had luckily left all the antibiotics. Stiles took a syringe out and a medicine bottle, he refused to get his leg infected. He inserted the needle on his thigh and felt the liquid traveling in all his body. Stiles knew he had to clean the injury again, so we limped toward the bathroom and opened the cold water in the shower. He put his leg under the jet of water, he took the soap and began to carve until he decided it was clean enough, at the least the soreness had decreased a little bit.

He was adjusting some stitches when he heard Scotts ugly motorcycle arriving, before he would have been able to heard him at the distance but now it was as if Stiles was actually there with Scott. He heard Scott discreetly climbing the roof into Allison's room, making as less noise as he could, but really? Did they considered Stiles that stupid? He could hear the damn streets two way down and she really expected for Stiles to not notice Scott climbing their freaking house?

If Stiles paid more attention he could even hear what they were talking about. He throw away the bloody bandage and decided it was better to let his wound breath. Stiles was cleaning his desk, putting all the improvised kit inside the black bag, when the bell rang. Stiles abruptly stopped and looked up, he heard Allison shifting on his bed and telling Scott to wait, her door opening and slowly steps walking, suddenly she was in front of Stiles door.

Stiles rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming, “Stiles, someone is on the door, can you go check, I have tons of homework to do” Allison asked him with begging voice but she didn’t even open the door to ask him! Apparently Scott was more important than his brother injured leg, well more important than his fake flue. Stiles dropped the bag under the desk and kicked it with his good leg until it was pressed against the wall, “Sure Alli” Stiles bitterly mumbled putting his pants on before walking toward the door. He heard Allison rushing to her room with excitement. Stiles took other five minutes to get to the other floor, he was like a freaking old lady. Before reaching the front door the doorbell rang again making Stiles tripped with his own feet, he groaned annoyed and rested his head against the door recovering his breath. 

The bell rang once more and Stiles snapped the door wide open ready to yell at the desperate asshole that was on the other side of the door.

But Stiles words died before they were out when he realized Derek was the desperate asshole in front of the door, “De- Derek” He stammered suddenly feeling nervous, he tried to found a pose to accommodate but even that seemed difficult for him in that moment, his body finally choose to just leaned on the frame door and crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you doing here?” Stiles asked nervously.

Derek opened his mouth and closed it several times, it looked he had forgotten what he was doing in Stiles house until, “Go out with me” Derek whispered not even asking first, not that Stiles needed the question, he was just astonished.

He raised his eyebrows in clear surprise, he tried to talk but… was Derek Hale really asking him on a date? Derek's cheeks suddenly turned deep bright red and he took a step back, “I mean, only if you want to…” Derek whispered lowly shrugging as if he was already expecting a “fuck off” But before Stiles could even think about an answer, a black van made its way from the gate and for Stiles terrifying surprise it was Kate's car.

If she saw Derek on the house and knew Derek was asking him on a date, everyone would be dead.

Without even thinking about it Stiles grabbed Derek by his arm and pulled him in. Derek exclaimed a big oh! but didn’t resist, he began asking things but Stiles delivery ignored him, he wasn’t even listening. He was too occupied holding on the pain that was emanating from his leg, it had been a bad idea not to bandage it. When they were finally on the top of the stairs, Stiles heard the door opening, he moved faster through the hallway pushing Derek with him. He heard Kate's steps resounding in the house while she looked for him. Stiles cursed under his breath and opened the door to Allison's room, slightly only for Allison to hear him, he was pretty sure her and Scott were doing nasty and ugly things, “Alli” Stiles whispered hearing how the necking had stopped, “Kate is home, take Scott out” He added before pushing Derek to the end of the hall, he heard  Scott asking his girlfriend how the hell Stiles knew he was in there, Allison replied that she didn’t know. Stiles rolled his eyes because come one.

When he finally arrived to his room, he opened the door and throw Derek in, Stiles closed the door behind him and leaned on it, he closed his eyes and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Alright... what the hell Stiles? I am not sleeping with you!” Derek suddenly sentenced raising his arm, as if he thought in any moment Stiles would jump to get him. Stiles abruptly opened his eyes and stared at Derek before choking with his own laugh, did he really thought that was why Stiles brought him in? It wasn’t as if Stiles didn’t want to, of course he wanted, but he wanted to do things right, first a date, a dinner, cinema, and then the rest.

Before he could answer, Stiles heard Kate's high heels walking toward his room, every time closer. Stiles eyes wide opened and he barely had time to hide Derek inside the closet before Kate snapped the door open, “The black car parked outside the house, whose the fuck is it?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Derek waited on Stiles porch, he kicked a rock that was on the floor and still waited and waited, he had rang the bell at east three times and nothing, the door was still closed. He sighed and touched the white bottom for the forth time when the door abruptly opened and a pretty mad Stiles appeared through it. It seemed he was ready to yell every kind of bad words at Derek, but he closed his mouth when he realized it was him.

Derek raised his eyebrows when he noticed Stiles was having a hard time finding a position for him to be, Derek wished he could laugh but it would only ruin his plan. But when Stiles asked him why he was there, his mind was blocked, he opened his mouth with the intentions of explaining but nothing came out, he tried several times, but still nothing. Just when he thought he was about to have a nervous breakdown the words came out magically, he just didn’t think that exactly words would come out.

“Go out with me” He whispered with a half smile. Stiles stared at him with his big eyes, he seemed he was stunned with Derek's question, it was probably that, because Derek himself had just realized what he just said, “I mean, only if you want to…” He whispered feeling pathetic and taking a step back because something was telling him Stiles was about to say no, when Derek heard a car arriving, he was about to turn to see who it was when suddenly Stiles was pulling him inside his house, Derek exclaimed a big oh! but Stiles only pushed harder. 

Stiles  house smell of disinfectant, something that Derek didn’t quite know if it was blood or not, and Kate, Kate was everywhere, “Stiles whats going on? Wait a second! What are you doing Stiles?” He asked letting himself being dragged because… he didn’t know why, maybe because he just asked Stiles out and he wanted a damn response. Stiles didn’t answer his questions, he only moved faster.

Derek noticed how he was limping and how he battled climbing the stairs, “Stiles are you okay?” Derek asked lowering his voice, he had heard when someone had opened the door, and it seemed for the circumstances Stiles didn’t want anyone to see Derek inside the house. They stopped in front of a door but still Stiles didn’t let him go, he was firmly holding his arm. He heard Stiles telling Allison to take Scott out. Derek mentally snorted, it seemed he wasn’t the only one at the Argents and well a Stilinskis house.  

Finally Stiles let him go when they were in a empty room. Stiles leaned on the door and closed his eyes. Derek look around and notice Stiles old backpack on the corner, so this was Stiles room? There was nothing, not a personal thing that could relate with him.

Derek felt a sudden alarm and turned on his heels to face Stiles, “Alright… what the hell Stiles? I am not sleeping with you” He sentenced raising his arm, indicating Stiles to stay where he was. Stiles wide opened his eyes and choked with his laugh, immediately Derek felt so stupid it physically hurt. Stiles opened his mouth with the intentions of talking when his face suddenly tensed. Derek frowned confused when he listened steps approaching the room and the next thing Derek noticed, Stiles was pushing him inside his closet, it was also almost empty except for empty bottles of tequila, black bags and a few couple of clothes.

Stiles barely had time to close the door before Kate entered. Derek's entire world stopped in dry when he saw the woman that killed his family years ago, so painfully near him, he pressed himself against the wall in the back of the closet, repressing a groan that was fighting to come out, as the same as his fangs and claws, “The black car parked outside the house, whose the fuck is it?” She asked facing Stiles, who seemed nothing happy abut Kate's visit, “I don’t know Kate, why the hell would I know?” Stiles replied sitting in the edge of the desk and crossing his arms over his chest, following Kate with his eyes.

Kate narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin, “I don’t belie you shit” She whispered grabbing Stiles by his cheeks with a single hand. Stiles reacted in less than a second and pushed her away, “I´m really sorry you don’t, really sorry” He sarcastically replied holding his gaze, not looking away from her, challenging her with his look.

Derek noticed the tension between them, the way she looked at him, with disgust. Derek had to look away before he opened the closet and ripped her throat out.

Kate half smiled before hitting Stiles in the face, Derek jumped of the sudden surprised and squeezed his fists, lightly burying his claws on his palms, he felt a weave of anger boiling inside his chest, “How many times have I told you to no talk to me like that” Kate exclaimed with her hand already prepared for other punch, but Stiles didn’t back off, “And how many times have I told you to get your fucking hands away from me Argent” He hissed firmly before pushing her away with more strength than before, she lightly tripped over with her high heels but recovered quickly.

Kate falsely laughed tossing her heath back, “Trust me Stiles, you don't want that” She whispered sitting at the edge of the bed, Stiles stared at her but didn’t answer, “You are going to need me, with my future plans I have with you, you will need me” She added widely smiling with a grin of malice in her eyes, she was emanating such confidence of her pores, Stiles felt disgusted, “And by the way darling, have you had other…?” She asked lowering her voice, as if she was telling a secret. Stiles interrupted her, hatting Kate even more with every passing minutes, Derek was going to have questions, “None! ...of your business Kate” Stiles grumbled with serious voice. 

Kate smirked as if it was really funny, in a blink of an eye she was on her feet again, “Stiles by now you should know, that is not the correct answer, you do remember what can I do right?” Kate asked sticking her chin and raising her eyebrows.

Stiles ruefully looked away once more and sighed, he did remember how she did it, “C´mon Kate-“ He tried but he abruptly shut up when he felt Kate's foot slamming against his wound. Stiles grumbled in pain but kept his mouth shut still remembering Derek was inside the closet. Stiles definitely did not need more questions coming from him. He took deep breaths and concentrated about everything that hadn't to do with hunting, blood or Kate, so he mostly focused on Derek laying on his bed.

Finally she let go of him taking several steps back, she smiled pleased and titled her head, “It is my business Stiles” She quietly pointed out before walking toward the door, “And your wound? How is your leg?” She asked pretending to actually care, “Did you stitched up properly? You well know Gerard doesn’t allowed mistakes and less coming from you” She added with a big smile, showing her dimples, before finally stepping out of the room, with her high heels resounding in the hall way. 

The door had barely closed when Derek stumbled out of the closet, for a moment, only for a moment, Stiles had forgotten he was in there. Stiles suddenly felt terrified because his crush and possible the first love of his live wasn’t only on his room, no, he was staring at him with such an eyes, beautiful green eyes, it made Stiles knees trembled and…

And he had heard everything Kate had said, it wasn’t much, practically nothing, but enough for Derek to ask. Stiles nervously leaned all his weight to his good foot and shook his head, trying to find a good excuse or a lie but Stiles was sick of always lying and finding excuses, so he just simply shrugged as a response, as if he was saying, “This is my life”.

 He was scared of his feelings when Derek only half smiled at him, as if he was saying it was okay, a simple smile that said everything was gonna be alright, Stiles bought it for a second.

Derek took slowly steps getting closer to Stiles and slowly raised his hand toward his face. He stopped only a few centimeters away, as if he was waiting for Stiles permission, what Derek didn’t know was that he already had it from the begging, from the first time they laid eyes on each other. Stiles leaned against his touch and felt the world below his feet disappearing, it felt so good and comfy against Kate's punch, which Stiles was pretty sure was starting to get red, “Yes…” He whispered with a smile, showing his white teeth, Stiles couldn’t remember when was the last time he smiled like that.  

Derek frowned trying to find some sense to Stiles words when he suddenly remembered, “Really?” Derek asked as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he felt the world spinning with joy, a joy he hadn't felt in a long time. He got closer to Stiles lightly harassing his beaten cheekbone, it was red. Derek felt the anger boiling inside his chest again, the exact moment of Kate's fist touching his babys face kept repeating over and over inside his head and it pissed him off so badly.  

Stiles got closer to him too, begging for that moment to be the moment, when everything was better and nicer and you could feel the sensation of heat and butterflies flying around your stomach.

Stiles didn’t know who toke the first step, what he knew was that Derek was kissing him and with tongue. Stiles felt everything else was gone, he raised his arms with the intention of holding Derek, but when he bit his lip, Stiles arms dropped awkwardly beside them, he felt himself melt into Derek's arms. Stiles hummed between the kiss making Derek smile, before separating completely Derek gave a little peck making Stiles widely smiled.

“Oh god…” Stiles muttered not resisting anymore, he pulled Derek by putting his hands on his neck making their teeth crash against each other but Stiles didn’t care and neither Derek, who felt in literally heaven. Stiles pulled Derek closer, sealing their bodies together. It didn’t matter their legs were killing him, because kissing was worth it, every inch of pain was worth it.

Derek slammed Stiles against the wall making him moan in pleasure and Derek swore he was done being so fucking coward and stupid, how he didn’t think of doing this earlier, they had wasted their time fucking around each other, finally Derek had understood why the pack constantly were telling him that he was an idiot.

The temperature began to raise when Stiles lip ventured down Derek's neck, who tossed his head back giving a better access to Stiles. There was a little voice inside Derek's head, telling him to slow down, but his heart was decided to keep going and he let himself go. His hands tasted Stiles body, touring it with his fingers, they felt so hoarse against Stiles soft skin, Derek ignored the scars Stiles had on his arms.

And suddenly he wanted more, Derek's body demanded more so he went for it. With one hand he pulled Stiles hear and with the other he tried to go for the skin below the clothe, Derek wished he was that lucky.  

In a blink of an eye Stiles pushed Derek away with enough strength to make Derek fall into his ass, he struggled to ignore the pain of his leg. Instinctively Derek raised his arm as if somehow that would help, Stiles eyes were wide open filled of fear? He didn’t know of what. It recalled Derek of the old photo when Stiles was nine, the first picture of him that was forgotten with the official record, “What did I do? What did I do? I´m so sorry Stiles” Derek exclaimed feeling his cheeks turning deep red.

Stiles stared at him as if Derek was crazy, it only confuse him even more, “Did I hurt you?” Derek asked unsure of what being the cause of Stiles very sudden explosion, but Stiles only gave Derek his back, who seemed was trying to avoid a panic attack. Derek looked around trying to make some sense when he remembered what Kate had said about his leg, “Was it your leg?” Derek asked with soft voice slowly standing up. Stiles stared at him sideways, over his shoulder and shook his head. Derek licked his lips before speaking again, “Show me” He whispered taking very slow steps to Stiles, “Show you?” Stiles asked with hoarse voice, still giving his back to Derek. 

It had been a bad idea, things had happened to fast and Stiles was about to have a panic attack.

It had been his fault anyway, he should have stopped it when Derek's hand were all over his body, but he couldn’t, his touch was so intoxicating Stiles couldn’t stop it. Until Derek went for more, as soon as he felt his fingers touching his damage skin, he snapped into reality. He pushed him with all the strength he had making Derek fall, Stiles stared at him feeling stupid and a coward and Derek was asking if he had done something wrong, how could he ask that when Stiles was the weirdo that had pushed him away trying to avoid being touch. S

tiles gave him his back and closed his eyes, mentally repeating to himself he was stupid, stupid and more stupid, he wasn’t able to deal with Derek watching the real him, his wrecked skin, Stiles wasn’t ready for anyone to see him, not yet, “Was it your leg?” Derek suddenly asked with the same voice he had spoken to him in the morning at the school. Stiles saw him sideways over his shoulder, for a moment he had forgotten he had heard the whole conversation with Kate. He shook his head but didn’t answer, it was better to maintain his mouth shut. He sure as hell wasn’t expecting the, “Show me” Derek suddenly whispered, Stiles almost laughed with bitterness, “Show you?” He asked half smiling, he looked down to his leg where the pants had small stains of blood, “Yeah… show me” Derek repeated sounding nearer to Stiles, who turned to see him with a sad smile printed on his lips, “Yeah… not a good idea” Stiles whispered softly putting his hand on Derek's face, lightly harassing his lip, the lip he had just kissed, before walking away, he didn’t even pretend he couldn't walk properly, there was no point anymore. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked up to Derek, who seemed a little too worried for Stiles taste.

"Stiles…” He started slowly kneeling in front of him, he could see the little stains of blood on his pants and he was beginning to worry, “Its okay Derek, I am fine” Stiles said raising his hand, trying to make Derek back off, but he wasn’t buying it that easily, “Stiles show me” Derek insisted standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, Stiles was hurt and he wasn’t baking off, no matter what Stiles said, he needed help, it didn’t matter he wasn’t accepting it.

“Derek please” Stiles whispered not being able of looking him at the eye, if he did he was afraid he would admit he needed help, he scratched the back of his neck feeling his armor giving up, “Cmon Stiles, I´m here for you” Derek whispered lower, kneeling in front of him again, even so Stiles looked away again, “Just… please don’t run away” Stiles hissed standing up, he took his shaky hands toward his sipper, Derek wished he could rolled his eyes or laugh his ass out, how could Stiles even think of something like that? If he knew how badly Derek wanted this, how many days he had thought of that moment, but Stiles was like a frighten child and Derek didn’t want to ruin their moment.

“Can you turn?” Stiles suddenly asked Derek with low voice, he looked so shy Derek smiled at him and turned on his heels, giving Stiles his private space.  

Stiles hand couldn’t stop shaking as he took off his pants, he didn’t know how but suddenly he was about to trust in Derek when he didn’t trust in anyone. He took deep breaths, telling himself it was the right thing, that he couldn’t burden everything by himself, everybody needed someone, even him… so why he felt so damn stupid and weak? He throw away the pants and stayed in his underwear a few seconds, he had never hated his batman boxers like that time, for his luck it wasn’t the skinny ones. He quickly grabbed the pillow of his bed and covered himself with it, “You can turn…” He replied with a serious voice, desperately trying not to show how nervous he was, he was already on his underwear, what possibly could go wrong? if it wasn’t then, it would never be.  

Derek slowly turn around and what he saw was pure cuteness, Stiles covering himself with a pillow with his cheeks lightly colored, until he noticed the scars, the swelling and then the wound. Derek inhaled with difficulty and put a hand over his mouth. The injured was… well it didn’t look nice, not at all, just to see it hurt him, “Did you- you… did you stitched yourself?” Derek asked not believing it. Stiles made an uncomfortable grimace and nodded, “I mean yeah, well its a long story, it isn’t my best work but yeah I did it” Stiles stammered like an idiot. 

Derek raised his eyebrows at his commentary, “Wait, your best work? what do you mean with that Stiles?” Derek asked raising his voice. Stiles cleared his throat clearly noticing he had fucked up, “I mean- well what I mean, I don’t… I mean I cant tell you” Stiles finally hissed shrugging, as if he hadn’t had any left option.

Derek sighed and looked at his leg again, “What happened?” He asked instead, trying to not push Stiles any further. Stiles took several steps back and shook his head, Derek raised his arms trying to tell him he didn’t need an explanation but Stiles interrupted him, “You wouldn’t understand Derek, its just, Kate and Gerard they-“ Stiles tried but Derek interrupted him, he seemed so angry, “Stop Stiles, I don’t want to know unless you are ready, you don’t need to tell me, take your time” Derek replied angrily looking away, not giving credit of that bitch hurting Stiles and for the scars Derek could tell it had been happening since a long time ago. 

Unable to resist any longer, Derek pulled him into his arms and hold him tight against his chest. Stiles took a while to react but Derek didn’t mind, because once he did  everything else was gone, “Im fine Der, Im fine” Stiles whispered against his chest with cushioned voice. Derek smiled with tenderness a his sudden new nickname. They remained when Derek noticed they still had a pending.

“So… Friday is good for you?” Derek asked stepping a little back, enough to see his face. Stiles smiled and nodded, “Its perfect” He answered before hugging Derek, “Oh!” Stiles exclaimed separating again, Derek raised his eyebrows waiting for an explanation, “Its Scott birthday this Friday!” He exclaimed passing his hand through his hair. Derek meant to answer back but he got distracted watching Stiles hand more time than he had to, “Ammm yeah… but we are going to be with him all the morning and you and I can go out in the afternoon” Derek replied before pulling Stiles closer to him again. Stiles nodded in response but it didn’t last long, “Ohhh but I organized his party!” He added bitting the inside of his cheek.

“I knowww but before the party you and I we are going out” Derek responded putting his hands on his shoulders, “Alright?” Derek asked raising his eyebrows, “Yeah alright” Stiles whispered getting closer again, but Stiles head didn’t even touched Derek's chest before he was speaking again, “But we have to arrive early because its Scott and he is my-“ Derek only knew a way to make Stiles shut the fuck up and that was kissing him, for his luck it worked pretty well. This time the kiss was slower, with no pressure and no rush, they had the time of their lives. 

Derek's phone began to rang making Stiles groan and stepped back.

Derek raised his finger telling Stiles to wait and looked at his phone, to confirm what he already knew, it was Scott, “Hey man” Derek said causally turning around when he noticed Stiles was putting his pants back on, “ _Derek, we are waiting for you, where are you dude_?” Scott asked with accelerated voice, as if he was walking around. He cursed internally, he had forgotten the pack meeting.

Derek intend to answer but he heard Melisa, madly shouting to Isaac and Jackson to stop fighting like kids. Derek half smiled, “Its in your house?” He asked still giving Stiles his back. Derek heard Scott sighting and a door closing, “ _Yeah… I prefer the loft, I don’t know why but they behave there, so where are you?_ ” Scott asked again, acquiring a serious voice of an alpha. Derek turned to see Stiles, who was struggling a little with his pants and his wound, Stiles looked up and raised his eyebrows, Derek swallowed and it was as if Stiles had red his mind, he began shaking his head and making gestures to Derek saying he wasn’t in Stiles house.

“I ammm I tried to see Stiles, I´m outside his house actually, but no one opened the door, so I´m leaving now” Derek whispered imploring for Scott to believe him, at least this one time, he smiled when he noticed Stiles was nodding proving he had done it right, “ _Why you wanted to see him? Oh!_ ” Scott suddenly exclaimed as if he had noticed something important, “ _You finally had the guts to tell Stiles that you are desperately crazy about him?!_ ” Scott asked innocently, completely oblivious of the fact Stiles had heard every singe word, “Yeah Scott, thats exactly what happened” Derek hissed feeling his cheek turned red, which was ridiculous, they had already kissed and crap but it didn’t change the fact Derek was a shy idiot.

He heard Stiles chuckle and his cheeks became even more red, “I have to go bye man” Derek abruptly exclaimed before hanging up. He slowly turned to Stiles, who was widely smiling, Derek sighed putting his hands inside his pockets, “I have to go” He whispered feeling a little too uncomfortable with the sudden distance between them.

Stiles nodded looking down, “Yeah… you have to go” Stiles replied half smiling. Derek cleared his throat before starting to drag his feet toward the door, “Derek!” Stiles exclaimed raising his hands, Derek's heart began to frantically jumped with excitement, “Its better if you go, you know, the window” Stiles whispered pointing with his dumb to the window behind him, which was facing the street. Derek´s heart suddenly slow down, “Yeah of course” He quietly whispered feeling pathetic for his stupid excitement, when he was about to jump from the window, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Derek smiled filled with relieved, “Did you really thought I would let you go without a goodbye kiss, who you take me for?” Stiles sarcastically asked with a small smile, harassing Derek´s hair, “For a second, yeah I did” He replied before pulling Stiles for a kiss, it didn’t last long for Derek's taste, but it was enough to make him smile on his way to McCall´s house. 

Stiles stared at Derek leaving until he disappeared throw the gate. He leaned on the frame of the window and couldn’t help the sighed that came out of him, he had taken a big step that day and it felt so good, it was freeing, a burden less in his life. It maybe seemed like nothing but for Stiles it was more than enough, he had trusted  someone, at least someone. And it seemed Derek was the best option for it, he knew it was the best choice he could have made, although… he was meeting with the other guys and Stiles was part of them right? So he should be invited right? He rapidly shook his head, they were probably studying, he was just being paranoiac, he let go those thoughts before his mind couldn’t let them be. Stiles let out a chuckle of pure happiness and gave little jumps with only his good leg feeling lighter. He knew he probably looked like a teenage girl on her first date with a real boy, but fuck it, he had a date with Derek freaking hot Hale, so fuck it. It didn’t matter how many times he repeated it inside his head, it felt unreal. Stiles kept doing his little celebration, until the resting lamp on Stiles room, that was quietly resting on his desk, suddenly exploded. Stiles stopped his dancing and stared at the broken lamp with wide open eyes. Maybe he should have reacted scared or even angry, but he felt happier. A smile began to form on his face because Kate was wrong, it hadn’t have to be his anger, it wasn’t only his anger. It could be his happiness, it could be the little happiness that Derek had gave him. His day had suddenly became better. It was amazing how could only one person could make him this happy, it had only taken Derek one question, a kiss and a hug to make Stiles the happiest man on earth, well only on Beacon Hills, but it was more than enough.  

It wasn’t a bad dream, which surprised Stiles a lot because he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had a nice dream. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned, the dream hadn’t been terrifying, it had been confusing. The only thing that hadn’t change from his usual nightmares was that he was on the forest but this time it was sunny, not at night. Stiles sat on his bed and scanned his surroundings, his room was so quite. He slowly got up of bed and limped toward the window, which was open, letting the cold wind enter, it made Stiles focus. The strange thing about his dream was that… he could control things, more specific, the elements, he could actually create them, play with them, control them with his bare hands. He knew it was just a damn stupid dream but it had felted so real, as if he was actually doing it, he looked down at his hands and stared at them for a long time, as if the answer of his question were there. It was probably nothing, just a dream, he should ignored it. Stiles sighed and shook his head, he should probably go back to sleep, since the last time he got to have good dreams had happened years ago, he should take advantage of that, no nightmares on one night, it felt like a precious gift. He carefully leaned on his bed again, softly resting his head against the pillow, he closed his eyes with the intention to fall back asleep, but he couldn’t take off this annoying feeling that his dream had something to do with his… recently problems, his seizures, as Kate liked to call them. But it was absurd, how could a thing connect with the other one? There was no logical explanation. It was his head messing with him, it was probably nothing, surely nothing. Stiles reshaped his pillow and closed his eyes again, it was the first night he could sleep well since since he had arrived, did it had something to do with Derek? Probably not, Stiles decided, it was just coincidence, it didn’t matter Stiles didn’t use to believe in coincidences until then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. This feeling

“Cmon Scottie you are so fucking slow” Stiles exclaimed slowing down for his friend to catch up with him, it seemed morning runnings weren’t Scott thing.

“Dude… the fuck man” Scott whispered putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, “Its been hours Stiles hours, leave me alone” Scott whimpered, slowly sitting on the floor, totally over reacting. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “It has been like three hours man, only three hours” He answered jogging in circles around Scott, who literally groaned at Stiles, “I´m done dude, I hate running and I hate you for making me do this” Scott exclaimed before falling against the floor.

“What?! You were the one that told me to meet here to make special stupid new bonds” Stiles mimicked Scott pushing his friend with his foot as if he was a dead animal.

“We already have bonds, old bonds, old things are good too, so lets go” Scott whispered way too fast for Stiles to understand something, but Scott was already standing up with shaky legs, ready to leave, “Hey! Wait a minute!” Stiles exclaimed holding his arm, “Its like, only one kilometer to finish Scottie, its practically nothing!” He added raising his eyebrows with fake excitement, trying to persuade his brother, but Scott wasn’t buying it. He pushed Stiles away, “Shut up, I swear if I keep running my legs will fall off” Scott whimpered pointing to his legs with way more drama than necessary. 

One more time Stiles rolled his eyes, “Well, in your stupidity you came here walking, I came with my car, that means I am your way out ticket, now if you don’t want to walk all the way to the school you better go with me” Stiles sentenced already walking to the other direction, leaving a tired Scott with no other option than losing his legs, unless…

”Hey man! So today is your date with Derek right?” Scott asked with a malicious grin printed on his face, a grin Stiles knew very well. He stopped in dry and turned around to face Scott, “Your point?” He asked tilting his head with suspicion. Scott shrugged, “Oh nothing, I just wanted to know” He answered beginning to walk the kilometer remaining. Stiles narrowed his eyes and followed Scott with his gaze.

“So…” Scott began proving Stiles suspicions of Scott lame questions, “So what?” Stiles asked scratching the back go his neck, getting ready for whatever Scott was freaking plotting “Are you nervous?” He asked hitting Stiles with his shoulder. Stiles looked at him sideways, “Of course not Scottie” He answered as if it was obvious, it didn’t matter he was lying. Scott hummed in response earning a look from Stiles, “Are you nervous?” He asked again making Stiles stopped in his place. He stared at his best friend for a couple seconds, at those puppy eyes that were actually evil eyes, “Maybe a little bit” Stiles lied again beginning to walk instead of running, his leg wasn’t cured at all.

Scott nearly chocked with his laugh, “Are you nervous?” He asked one more time, making Stiles abruptly stop on his place, he put his hands on his waist and groaned, “Alright, I am freaking nervous! Happy?” He asked throwing his arms to the air, walking away leaving Scott alone, “Dude wait, where are you going?” Scott asked following him, “To get the fucking car, you are a pain in the ass, maybe more than Allison” He mumbled under his breath but Scott heard it anyway. He smiled with malice. 

“Do you know where he’s taking you?” Scott asked after a couple of minutes of pure silence, he was staring at the window, watching the trees passing by. Stiles sighed and shook his head, “No, he doesn’t want to tell me and I haven’t seen him a lot this weekend-“ Stiles tried to say but Scott interrupted him, “Awww you miss him” He exclaimed with an excited smile feeling happy for his friend, but honestly he just wanted to bother him.

Stiles put both of his hands on the wheel and groaned, “I swear if you keep going I will kick you out of the car” Stiles answered making Scott frowned, “Yezzz, fine dude, and they say Derek´s the bitter one” Scott replied looking away again, “Poor of him” He added in a whisper under his breath, Stiles heard it anyway, he gave a sideway killer look to Scott, “I heard that” Stiles whispered repressing a smile, he had missed Scott.

After days of practically not speaking to each other, nearly a week, Scott had finally told him to meet in the woods for a chat, it had been awkward as hell at first, but right then Stiles knew him and Scott were back together to be best friends. Stiles would have hated if they were still not talking to each other on Scott´s birthday.

It didn’t matter they were a little bit angry, Stiles made him his not so surprise party, because the idiot of Isaac had told him by accident. Erica nearly kill him but Scott had promised to pretend surprise for the other guests.

“Oh my bad, cause I didn’t want you to hear that” Scott sarcastically replied making Stiles laugh, “He’s picking me up at seven and thats all I know” Stiles added with a small smile on his lips, he was more excited than nervous, maybe otherwise but it didn’t matter. After not seeing Derek for days, Stiles badly needed his hands and his cuteness and sexiness and his lips and all Derek, just all Derek.

“Well… I really hope you guys have a good time” Scott replied paying more attention to the radio than to Stiles, “What are you doing? Leave that alone, you're going to brake it!” Stiles exclaimed removing Scotts hands with a smack, but Scott didn’t care, he was almost as stubborn as Stiles was and he was determinate to play the music he liked. They kept fighting for the radio until Scott actually broke it. 

“Im done with you man, this is the last time you get on my baby, you always break something” Stiles sentenced as soon as they got off the car, and it was true, the last time, he broke the air conditioner, how? Stiles had no idea.

 "Oh my god, you're a drama queen" Scott complained but Stiles was already walking to the squad, completely ignoring him. The pack was in their usual place and for Stiles pleasant surprise Derek was already there, sexily leaning against his camaro. Stiles pretty much ignored the rest of his friends, including his sister, he walked straight to Derek, put his hands on his face and attracted their lips together as if there was no tomorrow, that time their teeth didn’t crash. Dereks hand coupled into Stiles waist, but of course everything had an end, even Derek's kisses. Someone cleared his throat making the couple abruptly stopped. Stiles groaned annoyed and turned to see Allison behind Derek, with her arms crossed over her chest, “I know you two guys are crazy about each other, but he asks you out on a date and you are all forgotten about me” Allison whimpered lightly hitting Stiles in the arm.

Stiles frowned and mumbled a low ouch before hugging his sister, “Oh don’t worry Alli, I would never forget you!” He answered holding Allisons fat cheeks and twisting them, she pushed him away but still smiled with fondness. That was when Stiles noticed half of the parking lot were staring at him and Derek with clear and pure surprised. It always got into Stiles´ nerves when people were staring at him, but that time was different, because it was about Derek too. He felt a gently hand holding his arm, “Cmon Stiles” Derek whispered with a half smile, making Stiles´  bones melt. Once Derek's hand was between his, all eyes and whispers were forgotten.

 When they were about to enter the building, Stiles felt a special pair of eyes fixed in them, he turned to find that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Breaden watching him and Derek with such mad and jealous eyes, Stiles had to clear his throat trying not to laugh his ass out earning a confused look from Derek. He waved his hand to the poor girl pretending innocence and leaned closer to Derek, he swore he could hear her teeth crashing against each other for the anger. When they were out of her sight, he chuckled under his breath earning other look from Derek, “I saw that” He whispered raising his eyebrows, Stiles totally ignored his stupid accusation and stared at Derek´s eyebrows moving, he frowned and tilted his head, “Those things have their own minds right?” He asked pointing to his forehead with a head movement. Derek rolled his eyes fighting back a smile, making Stiles hummed, “Yeah, I think they do” Stiles added before grabbing Derek's head to pulled to closer to him. Derek groaned but didn’t fight back, “You are truly an idiot Stiles” 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“You have to look hot, like really really hot” Allison exclaimed while wide opening Stiles´ closet with excitement, “I always look hot” Stiles whispered stretching his neck, distracted by the fact Allison was searching in his closet, where they were black bags with all his guns and medicine and more guns and munition. At least no one mention the empty bottles of tequila, everyone had decided to simple ignore that.

 

“Cmon man, take this seriously” Scott exclaimed distracted, looking around Stiles´ room with narrowed eyes, “I am with Stiles in this one, he can be wearing a pink flowered dress and still look hot for Derek” Lydia added to the conversation not really caring much, she was lying down on Stiles´ bed, checking her phone amused. She didn’t miss the gratitude look Stiles gave her. 

 

“Dude, your room… its as if you don’t live here, why is it so empty?” Scott asked still looking at the room, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Stiles licked his lips and noticed Allison tensing, it seemed she hadn't been an open book in their relationship, but hey, who was Stiles, specially him, to talk about that, “I don’t have much belongings, we travel a lot, I only travel with the necessary” Stiles answered casually, he was beginning to feel nervous. One thing was Derek in his room and another very different thing was the three idiots in his room... and together, the three idiots together.  

 

Stiles cleared his throat and approached the closet, “I can wear black jeans?” He half asked taking out the pants. Allison hummed thoughtful and snatched them from his hand, “Yeah this will work and for what I remember your ass looks good in this thing” Allison whispered inspecting the jeans as if there was something to inspect, “Let me see them” Lydia said suddenly appearing with interest beside them. Stiles rolled his eyes, “They are only jeans, girls” He hissed snatching them back.

 

He slowly walked to the bathroom with the intentions of changing, “Where are you going? we´re not finish yet!” Allison exclaimed digging again in his closet. Stiles sighed and dropped his shoulders, “But I can wear what I am wearing” Stiles whimpered pulling the green hoodie he had on. Lydia sarcastically smirked, “Yeah sure” She sarcastically whispered under his breath. Stiles dragged his feet defeated and sat on his bed beside Scott, “I hope you don’t fuck it up” Scott suddenly said watching the girls taking out the few clothes Stiles had. 

 

Stiles slowly turned his head to face his friend, was that Scotts idea of supporting? Stiles was screwed, “Thanks?” He answered unsure of what to say, but Scott smiled as if he had accomplished something, “Any time man, any time man” He whispered leaning on his arms with a satisfactory grin printed on his face.

 

Stiles sighed and patiently waited for minutes watching the girls, making sure no one touched his stuff. After five minutes he had gave up and chose to watch  Scott playing color switch on his phone, laughing every time Scott made a tantrum and yelled a bad word for losing, when the girls cleared her throats. Stiles looked up to see his outfit ready, “You took that long for that?” Stiles asked grabbing the light blue sweater they had chose to see it closely, he didn't even remember he had that thing, “Its not like I have a full closet” He added in a whisper walking to the bathroom with the clothes already on his hands. 

 

“Choosing clothes its not that easy Stiles!” Lydia exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest playing offended, “Yeah sure” Stiles sarcastically answered imitating her before closing the door. He heard Scott laughing and Allison telling him to shut up, he lightly laughed and shook his head. He rapidly change into the outfit, when he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction, he did look hot, the sweater and his tattoos contrasted in a perfect way.

 

“Cmon Stiles! Its almost 7!” Scott yelled from outside. Stiles took one last look at himself in the mirror and stepped out. Allison whistled making Stiles smile with shy, “Your welcome asshole” She added half smiling, sitting beside her boyfriend in the bed. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes ready to answer back when his phone started ringing from the desk “It wasn’t even that difficult” He mumbled before picking up the phone to see it was Derek, “Hey” He softly answered with a small smile playing on his lips, he gave the others his back, ignoring the stupid mumbling they were doing about him and Derek, “ _Hey”_ Derek whispered and somehow Stiles knew he was smiling too, “ _So… I´m late”_ Derek added after a deep sigh, “ _I´m sorry”_ He finally said, he was barely audible between all the traffic jam and curses in the background. 

 

“Its okay, don’t worry, take your time” Stiles answered making Derek feel less nervous, suddenly Stiles remembered, “Oh, and please don’t ring the bell, call me when you arrive okey?” Stiles asked bitting his lip, Kate knew Stiles hadn’t stopped seeing Derek, but that didn’t mean he could casually enter their house in a Friday night for a date. 

 

Derek was quite a few seconds before answering, “ _Mmm, okay, I´ll be there in ten”_ He mumbled a little bit confused before hanging up. Stiles sighed with relief and put his cellphone back in his pocket and turned to face his sister, “Alli... could you please, please distract Kate when Derek arrives?” He asked scratching the back of his neck, batting his eyelashes. Allison frowned confused, “Yeah of course, but… why? Its only a date” She answered unsure.

 

Stiles repeatedly nodded, “Yeah yeah, I know but she doesn’t like Derek and we´re angry and we don’t talk to each other, so… pleaseeeee?” He asked prolonging the e, Allison rolled her eyes, “Fine! whatever” She finally hissed raising her hands. Stiles smiled pleased, "You're the best, thank you"

 

It was the longest ten minutes Stiles had ever lived in his entire life, he was nervously tapping his foot against the floor when his phone rang making him jump. It was a message from Derek saying he was already outside waiting for him. Stiles suddenly stood up feeling extremely nervous, “Oh god, he's here” He exclaimed starting to walk side to side in front of his friends. Lydia straightened up and put her hands over his shoulders making him abruptly stop, she stared right into Stiles´eyes, “Calm down Stiles, you like each other, whats the worst thing it could happen?” She asked slowly rubbing his arms with affection, Stiles swallowed really thinking the question, “Oh god, I have so many answers for that” He mumbled before slamming his head against his hand.

 

The three friends rolled their eyes at the same time, “Just go! You´ll do it fine! He really likes you and you like him, so whats the problem?” Allison exclaimed slightly pushing Stiles to the door, “Yeah you can do this man! You too are perfect for each other” Scott added excited giving Stiles a bigger push to the door, “Yeah yeah, I can fucking do this” Stiles mumbled to himself while walking to the door, “I´ll tell Kate you´re calling her alright?” He asked without really asking. Allison murmured a poor yes Stiles pretty much ignored. He tipped a quick answer to Derek and began looking for Kate with his friends following him outside his room still cheering with enthusiasm. 

 

The snake was hiding in the library, Stiles was about to enter the room when something caught his eye making him stop, Kate was reading an old rare book, it was worn out from the corners and the pages were lightly yellow, the cover was deep red and with gold signs in it. Stiles hide behind the door hidden among the shadows. Kate seemed too focused in the old book, the way her eyes traveled too fast among the pages, she was looking for something and she was impatient for finding it. Stiles frowned confused, he wanted to keep watching but Derek was waiting outside and he was more important than this, he cursed internally, mentally checking to look for the book later. Stiles knocked the door making Kate jumped, she abruptly put the book on the shelter and turned to face Stiles, who totally played cool, “Hey there auntie” He exclaimed walking to sit in the chair beside her. 

 

Kate rolled her eyes annoyed, “Don’t call me that” She hissed crossing her arms over her chest. Stiles sarcastically smirked, “Fine fine Kate" Stiles mumbled emphasizing her name, "So... Allison is looking for you” Stiles mumbled not showing interest while checking his nails.

 

He heard Kate cursing under her breath, “What does she want?” He asked annoyed already walking to the exit, “I have no idea...” Stiles whispered watching the bitch walking away, who of course ignored Stiles´ answer. He smiled pleased when he was left alone. Slowly he stood up and checked the bookshelf looking for whatever Kate was reading. He rapidly found the book, he passed his fingers through the book spine, it was extremely old and it felt so delicate against his calloused hands.

 

Without any further he took it out, it was width and heavy and there was nothing on the cover beside the golden signs. Stiles frowned confused, what was she looking for? With curiosity he opened the book to the first page, they were lightly yellow and the corners were mostly broken. The first page was empty expect for a small signature at the bottom. Stiles narrowed his eyes trying to decipher it but it was useless, it was too small and illegible. He slightly groaned and turned to the second page where with big black italic letter was written  “Spark” 

 

Stiles abruptly closed the book when his phone began ringing, he nervously looked around but he was completely alone. He loudly cursed and left the book where he found it. He took his phone out and cursed again with Derek's message asking if everything was alright. 

 

Stiles practically ran until he was in front of the gate, he took deep long breaths trying to calm his beating heart and anxiety, “Its okay, its all okay, you like him, he likes you, so its okay” He whispered several times before stepping out. For a moment the sun blinded him, but when his eyes adjust and he could see Derek leaning against the camaro, he swore he almost fainted. 

 

“Why do you have to be so sexy all the damn stupid time?” Stiles whimpered putting his hands on Derek´s waist as soon as he was in front of him. Derek wide laughed and shook his head, “I could ask you the same thing” He whispered caressing Stiles´ cheek with tender. Stiles smiled like an idiot and gave a small and quick kiss on the lips. 

 

“Its getting late” Derek whispered distracted by Stiles´ lips slowly and tentatively rubbing his, “We have the time of our lives” Stiles answered with the intentions of kissing him again and more time, but Derek let go of him taking a big step back, “No no no, you’re a big distraction and I have the day planned, so get your ass on my car” Derek exclaimed opening the door for Stiles, who only rolled his eyes but got in the car anyway, "You're so sexy when you tell me what to do" He whispered winking his eye.

 

“It was the first time someone opened the door for me” Stiles suddenly whispered breaking the comfortable silence they had fell on. Derek looked at him sideways still paying attention to the road. He smiled pleased, “I´m glad I am your first one” He answered stopping in a red light. Stiles turned to see him with narrowed eyes, “Are you gonna tell me were we going?” He asked while playing with Derek´s right hand. The light turned green but Derek remained quite, “Oh you´re an idiot” Stiles exclaimed dropping his hand playing offended. Derek raised his eyebrows surprised, “What?! How can I be an idiot if I am the first gentleman that opened the door for you huh?” Derek asked with accusation tone, knowing he had made Stiles shut the hell up. Derek began to laughed when Stiles looked away and madly crossed his arms over his chest, “You are the idiot here” Derek added in a whisper holding Stiles hand with his again.

 

“But you like this idiot” Stiles mumbled squeezing Derek´s hand still looking through the window, trying to figure out where they were going. Stiles suspicions of going to the lake began to raise when they were in the highway among trees, "I think I know where you're taking me" Stiles whispered excited looking all around him. Derek smiled pleased beside him, "Yeah, trust me you don't know" He mumbled distracted looking at the road. Stiles rolled his eyes and bit his lip holding his excitement. 

 

Five minutes later, Stiles was the happiest person in the world. He stared open mouthed at the state carnival, at the bright lights contrasting with the orange sunset and the rollercoaster that was high above the clouds, the kids exciting and constant screaming filled with happiness, "Omg, you brought me to the state carnival, Derek omg! Best date ever!" Stiles exclaimed not waiting for an answer, pulling Derek´s hand into the crowded place. 

 

"You like it?" Derek asked rubbing his neck, looking shyly to the floor. Stiles smiled like an idiot, "If I like? I love it, you ass, this is perfect!" Stiles exclaimed looking at everything around him, "I cant remember the last time I went to a carnival" He added with a sad smile because he did remember, the last time was with his parents, only he didn't know that would be the last time.

 

As if Derek could read his thoughts, he took his hand and squeezed it, "Lets go to the carousel, come on" He whispered lightly pulling Stiles´ hand to the game, which of course Stiles obey like a puppy, he excitedly jump in his feet all the way to the carousel making Derek laugh like he hadn't in a long time.  After that they spent most of their time on the bumper cars until the supervisor had to kicked them out when Stiles crashed to hard against a little kid making him cry and making a mother angry. According to Stiles it was the kids fault, a four year old kids fault, not his, of course only according to Stiles. 

 

"Cmon honey let it go" Derek exclaimed watching amused Stiles devouring his cotton candy, "Never, it was the freaking kids fault" He groaned trying to catch a piece of cotton that was stuck on his nose. Derek chuckled under his breath and removed it for him, "Sooooo, what about the roller coaster? They say its an unforgettable experience" Derek casually said while walking, he only noticed Stiles wasn't at his side when he was meters away, "Whats the matter?" Derek asked raising his voice among the people walking around them. But Stiles was too occupied mentally preparing himself for the roller coaster, he was a chicken when it came to heights and he was definitely not telling Derek he was afraid, he would only make fun of him for the rest of the night and no no no, oh god no. 

 

Stiles threw away the rest of the cotton candy, "Did you say something?" He asked innocently playing cool to Derek, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes, "Are you- are you afraid of heights Stiles?" Derek asked following right behind him, waiting for a reaction, but Stiles only shrugged, "Of course not sweetie, now are we doing this or not?" He asked swallowing all his fear. Derek stared at him with amused eyes and a small smile playing on his lip, "Of course we are, lets go" He answered grabbing Stile´ hand, which was suddenly sweaty. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

"Derek..." Stiles suddenly said with a very serious tone. Derek smiled victorious because he knew what was coming, he leaned against his sit and crossed his arms behind his head, "Yes babe?" He asked trying to sound as oblivious as he could, "I really really want to get off this fucking thing Derek, really" Stiles commanded in a strange high pitched voice making Derek choked with his laugh, earning a killer look from his date, "Why the fuck are you laughing?!" He asked with a even more high pitched voice earning confused looks from the people around them. 

 

"Stiles breathe, its only a roller coaster" Derek whispered putting a hand on his knee trying to calm Stiles down. But Stiles wasn't buying, he wasn't breathing and he was freaking the hell out. He was about to ask the supervisor to let him get the fuck off when the freaking thing started to move, making Stiles pressed against Derek as if his life depended on, "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." He repeated sticking his head into Derek´s neck, "Babe, its okay, breathe" Derek mumbled trying not to laugh, slowly caressing Stiles´ hair and back. 

 

"Why did you make me do this Derek? Why? Why?" Stiles asked with his head still in Derek's neck, holding him with strength, not that Derek minded, Stiles voice sounded so scared and cushioned it made Derek kiss his head repeatedly times to calm him down. Derek laughed so hard he tossed his head back, "Made you?! But you said you wanted!" Derek exclaimed with excitement, watching the people above them becoming small and small, "Cmon Stiles look at this sight!" Derek added shaking his arm with excitement. Slowly very slowly Stiles raised his head, just in perfect time the trolley arrived to the top. Stiles wide opened his eyes and his mouth to curse at Derek but suddenly they were falling, "Derek you are a piece- oh my fucking god!" He yelled closing his eyes and grabbing Derek´s arm as if his life depended on, it definitely felt like that for him. Stiles yelled all kind of bad words making Derek laugh his ass out all the way to the end. 

 

The ride was short, too short for Derek's taste, nonetheless it was enough for Stiles to get off the damn thing with shaky legs and about to throw up, "I hate this and I hate you" He mumbled with shaky voice. Derek chuckled hugging him from behind, "Ohhh cmon, it was fun!" He exclaimed trying to cheer him up. But Stiles only shook his head with a half smile, "I hate you" He repeated leaning against Derek, "Yeah, of course you do, now, lets do something you like" He mumbled before leaving a small kiss on his nape. Immediately Stiles knew what he wanted to do next. 

 

"Shooting game?" Derek asked staring at the little silver pieces they had to shoot at with confused eyes, "Ohhh yes, you said it was my turn to choose, so here we are" Stiles answered already aiming with the little rifle that had gave him with an excited gaze, "At least are you any good at this game?" Derek asked leaning against the wall staring at Stiles with interested at seeing him so concentrated.

 

Stiles stared at him sideway and smirked, "If I, Stiles Stilinski, I am good?" He asked returning his eyes to his goal. In less than five seconds he had shoot at least three pieces, one by one Stiles didn't fail, leaving Derek nearly open mouthed. Stiles smiled with satisfaction, "Yeah, I think Im good, don't you?" He answered returning the little rifle and searching for the right prize. Derek stared at him and frowned, "How do you- how- why are you good?" He finally asked looking between Stiles and the little pieces as if it was really amazing. Stiles smiled and shook his head, if only he knew, "Its a very very long history" He answered shrugging resting importance and grabbing his prize, which in reality was for Derek, he hid it behind him with thrill.

 

"You're so weird and- have a lot of secrets" Derek whispered more to himself than to Stiles, who only rolled his eyes, totally ignoring Derek's comment "You have no idea" He mentally though while putting in front of Derek his gift. Ironically it turned out to be a wolf, a fluffy big black wolf. Derek blinked a few times, "Is it for me?" He asked a little astonished. Stiles stared at him and shook his head, "No idiot, I just put it in front of you because I wanted to" Stiles sarcastically replied shaking the fluffy toy. 

 

Derek half smiled and rolled his eyes, "Alright, stupid question" He whispered taking the cuddle toy feeling like an idiot in love, "I love it, thank you" Derek mumbled before kissing him in the lips. Sadly Stiles´phone rang interrupting the sweet moment. Stiles groaned into the kiss making Derek laughed, he let his head fall against Derek´s shoulder and answered his phone without even looking who it was, "Sup" Stiles mumbled lightly annoyed.

 

_"Stiles where the hell are you guys?! Scott is already here and asking for you dickhead and also for Derek!"_ Erica exclaimed above the loud music and the people talking. Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, he had forgotten completely, "Oh god, we´re going right now, don't worry, don't worry" He mumbled ignoring Derek's questions already pulling him to the parking lot, and without any further he hung up, "Its late Der, its like really really late" Stiles exclaimed pushing all the people in front of him, earning a lot of killer looks. Derek dedicated himself to apologized in name of his crazy date. 

 

"Stiles, it isn't that late" Derek responded only gaining a groan from Stiles. He rolled his eyes and took his keys out of his pocket. As soon as the car was unlock, Stiles was already inside the car yelling at Derek to move, Stiles´ words, his pathetic, giant, beautiful ass into the car, "Babe, we arrive in only ten minutes" Derek exclaimed turning on the car, "I don't care, just drive Der" Stiles answered while texting Scott thousands of apologies, it didn't matter he wasn't sorry at all because his date with Derek, was simply the best he had had in a long time. 

 

The way to Erica's was quite, but none of them minded, it was one of those comfortable silence where you don't feel the need to talk, you only hold hands and listen to soft music. But as soon as they entered Erica´s street, the magic was gone, the place was crowded with tons of people dancing in the street, not even in the house, in the freaking street. Stiles smiled and looked trough the window with bright eyes, already moving at the beat of the music, "Omg, this is great" Stiles exclaimed waiting for Derek to park the car, who didn't look as excited as Stiles, "Scott doesn't even know half of this people" He complained, sighing in relief when he finally found a spot for the car. 

 

"Who cares? A party is to meet new people big guy, now lets go!" Stiles exclaimed getting of the car, earning a bunch of looks that only made Derek feel more bitter. He huffed but still let Stiles drag him among the people. He only hoped Stiles wouldn't get as drunk as the last time. Seeing him beat up for being in another fight while drunk wasn't Derek´s idea of fun. 

 

It wasn't that difficult to find Erica's place, since bunch of people were walking in and out. Derek and Stiles had only seen a few from the school, the rest were really unknown people, it made Derek feel nervous, his senses were blurry and his nose was perceiving every kind of smell; sweat, sex, alcohol, weird things and he couldn't really concentrate in only one smell. The closer they got to the house, the closer Derek was to Stiles, pressed against his side, he didn't want anyone unknown to touch him, jealous? Yes, overprotective? Totally, did he care? Not a fuck. Stiles was too hot and sexy and everything to be left alone without anyone flirting with him, Derek wasn't taking that chance. And specially with that blue sweater that made him look sweet but at the same time a rough guy with sexy tattoos and those skinny black jeans, that made his ass look perfect, and he wasn't being unnoticed, boys and girls were watching him out without a hint of discretion, it only made Derek's wolf howl and groan from the anger and jealousy. 

 

Of course that didn't go unnoticed from Stiles, who was glad that Derek was with him, pressed against his side, being protective and crap, not that he couldn't protect himself, of course he could, it simply was nice to had someone else doing it for you, and with Derek doing it, Stiles was thrill. Ten or more minutes had passed until they finally saw someone of the freaking pack, it was Jackson, waving his arm at them. Stiles was about to follow Derek, when his phone started ringing, he took it out and red the screen. Chris was calling, and Stiles knew Chris only called when things were serious, Stiles felt something cold went down his spine, he mentally cursed. 

 

He touched Derek in the shoulder, making the man stop. He leaned closer to his ear, "Chris is calling, give me a sec, ill find you" Stiles yelled above the music and the people talking. Derek stared at him a few seconds, asking at himself if it was a good idea to leave Stiles alone, before only nodding with a small smile and walking away. Stiles stared at his date disappearing among the people, when Derek was out of sight, he rushed to a nearly empty place to answer the phone. 

 

"Hey Chris, whats going on?" Stiles asked hoping, no, imploring for good news or at least not so bad news after all. But something was telling him they were really incredible bad news. Chris took a while to respond, " _Stiles..."_ He began, as if he was unsure of what to say,  _"Its about Allison"_ He added with caution, Stiles felt his heart sank, "Oh god, what happened? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Stiles asked way to fast for Chris to understand, he was already imagining images of Allison hurt, or worst, dead.

 

_"No kiddo, nothing like that, it just..."_ Chris hesitated, making Stiles feel more anxious, because his stupid mind wouldn't stop imagining the worst scenario ever until he knew the truth, "For gods sake, what?!" He snapped earning a confused look from a couple a few meters away. Stiles gave them his back, trying to earn some more privacy,  _"Gerard and Kate told her everything"_ Chris suddenly said with a drowned voice. 

 

At first it was as if Stiles hadn't heard him, he remained quite because Stiles was still processing the new information he had gust being given. Gerard had told her everything? That piece of shit had told her everything? Who the fuck did he though who he was? It was his sister, his freaking sister. Chris and him were supposed to tell her it the right time and in the right place! And that was definitely not the best or the right time. It didn't matter it wasn't his sister from blood. Her and Stiles were more united than she would ever be with that piece of trash, and Kate? She was even worse, because Stiles knew she was only using her niece for her fucking evil plans. Her father didn't even got the chance to tell her. Stiles was so mad he just wanted to throw his fucking phone away or crashed it against the nearest tree. 

 

_"Stiles..?"_ Chris hesitated waiting for an explosion that never came. Stiles swallowed his pride and anger, because he knew it was pointless and it wasn't neither the right time or the right place and this? it was definitely not about him, it was about his sister and how she was feeling. God, did she took it well? Where the hell she was?

 

"How did she took it Chris?" Stiles asked trying to hide his anger but it didn't work so good because Chris deeply sighed,  _"She didn't take it good Stiles, she was really mad, at me and at you, the worst part is that I don't even know what they told her and I just find out she knows literally ten minutes ago and she's not here"_ Chris whispered feeling the guilt take his whole body. Stiles closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, those fuckers... of course Allison was mad, of course she was and she was right to be. Stiles just wanted a drink, maybe three or four.

 

"I will look for her Chris, don't worry" Stiles answered tiredly already walking toward the house. Chris said something else, but Stiles was already too busy looking for his sister among all the drunk people. That night it was supposed to be about him and Derek, only him and Derek. 

 

Believe it or not, inside the house was actually more quite and calm, and it didn't took long for Stiles to find his best friend surrounded by people, he was playing beer pong and celebrating he had successfully throw the ball into the cup. Scotts eyes shined with excitement when he spot his best friend, "Stiles! You're here man!" He shouted holding him with strength. Stiles wished he could be a good friend and pretend he wasn't worried, but the only thing inside his mind that moment was his sister, "Hey man, have you see Allison?" Stiles asked scratching the back of his neck, ignoring the people shouting to Scott to continue the fucking game. Scott wide opened his eyes and nodded repeatedly, "Oh yes, what the hell did you do to her? She's completely mad, she told me she was heading outside to calm herself, is everything okay?" Scott asked every time nearer to Stiles, who only shook his head, "Family issues bro, family issues" He answered grabbing the ball and tossing it without even looking, trying to calm the noisy teenagers. He still heard the excited shouting from the guys when the ball fall in the remaining cup. 

 

Stiles was starting to feel anxious, with all the unknown people surrounding him, the loud music, the bright and blinking lights, his heart beat began to raise because his sister was no where to be seeing and Stiles was starting to think the worse. He couldn't even find Derek to at least calm himself a little bit. Stiles practically ran to the back door of the house in search of some fresh air, he tripped with his own feet as soon as he opened the door. And there at the other side of the back yard was his sister, with a red cup on her right hand and in the left one, it was her phone, which was projecting a pale white light tat lightly illuminated her face. Stiles could finally breath deep, but the easy part was beverly done, now it came the difficult, "Allison" He called out, making the girl abruptly raised her head in shock.

 

Before he could even open his mouth, to began to try to explain how deeply sorry he was, Allison had spilled all her drink on his head. Stiles remained still openmouthed, feeling how the sticky liquid traveled all the way through his body. Finally he swallowed with difficulty and had the guts to move, he slowly cleaned his face with his equally wet sweater, "Allison I..." He didn't even had the time to start apologizing when Allison was already throwing the first punch. It was instinct, Stiles dodged it easily, he didn't even had to think about it. Allison groaned of pure frustration, "I know I deserve it but I cant help it and I-" Stiles tried to say, but once more Allison was throwing other punch. Only this time Stiles hold her against him to try maintain her still and calm her down, but it was useless, she was strong and she wasn't stupid. So, as expected, she hit Stiles... right in the balls... with her knee. Immediately Stiles bent over holding his sore dick and let go of Allison, who literally ran to the door to get the hell away from there, not looking back, not even once. She didn't want to listen, or to see her brother, she felt betrayed and stupid, so stupid for not noticing something was seriously wrong with her family, so yeah, she ran away and didn't look back.

 

"Allison, please wait..." Stiles exclaimed trying to keep the pain away, but he failed in vain. It was funny, how he could take bites from monsters, take punches from Gerard, even stitched himself, but not a kick in the balls, maybe it hurt more because it was from Allison. She had hit him and with intentions of hurting him and because he knew he deserve it. It  really didn't matter, the pain, physically or mentally, maybe both, was enough to keep him still, in the same position her sister had left him alone, asking to himself, why the hell his life had to be so fucking complicated. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Feels like we only go backwards

Stiles remained seated on the ground staring at the grass, slightly dancing at the beat of the wind. He deeply sighed and took a long sip of his beer. This couldn't be the end of the night, his day had been so good, his date with Derek had been god... he made it all simple, he made Stiles feel normal, just a high school kid, but of course something had to ruined it. He stood up feeling bitter, maybe the best thing was going home to talk to Chris and hoping Allison was there, but how could she? He had let her down, all her family... had let her down. Before stepping into the house, he threw the nearly empty bottle away and made his way in. The music and the smell of dozens of people dancing welcomed him, and it wasn't pleasant. The people yelling and constantly rubbing against him only made him feel angrier, he just desperately wanted to find Derek and fucking leave. 

He was wandering among people, stealing other peoples drink in the way, ignoring them when they complained. He was about to gave up and just leave when he felt a big and strong hand on his shoulder. The booze passing through his veins made him feel more paranoiac than usual. In an instant he grabbed the hand and twisted it, not giving chance to realize who it was, until he heard an annoyed whimper, "Stiles let go, its me!" Derek grumbled more impressed than mad pulling Stiles against him with concerned, trying to calm him down. 

Stiles shook his head and pulled away, "Im sorry, Im- sorry, sorry..." Stiles mumbled more to himself than to Derek, who only shook his head, "Are you alright? I heard you and Allison had a fight..." He stopped talking when he realized Stiles was stepping away from him, "Stiles what is it? Stiles!" He exclaimed grabbing him by the arm, but it only made it worse, "Its nothing Der, just a silly fight, you don't have to worry" Stiles explained pulling his arm away, with his poker face again, a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. Derek sighed internally but didn't press him. Stiles was constantly 24/7 in alert, like a frightened animal, always expecting for something bad to happen, pushing him would only cause him to drown more in himself. 

"Alright..." He said with a smile, "Do you want a drink?" He asked unsure of what else to do looking around him for something to drink, although he was pretty sure it wasn't a going idea, since Stiles seemed a little bit drunk, but he didn't know what else to do to calm him down, what a good date he was.

"Honestly I just..." Stiles started, attracting his date attention, he was about to tell him he only wanted to head home and try to have some sleep when he was interrupted by Scott carrying someone. Stiles heart began to frantically beat, earning a worried look from Derek. But soon they realized it was only Danny, passed his ass out of drunkenness, the smell irradiating from him made Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust. Stiles let out the breath he didn't now he was holding and took a step forward, "You need help man?" He asked putting a hand on Danys back, who only let out a weird whimper as if he was about to throw up, Stiles took a step back with precaution. Scott panted with fake effort trying to hold him tighter, "Actually... I do, Derek can you please, please, please man, take him home?" Scott asked with, as always, puppy eyes, he looked anxious to return to his stupid party. 

Derek raised his eyebrows surprised, "Excuse me but..." He began, because it was his date with Stiles, he was not taking a drunk human when someone else could take him to his house, that was at the other side of the fucking town but he shut his mouth up when Stiles interfered, "Actually, we will take him" He exclaimed with a big smile, grabbing Derek´s arm, "Both of us" He added at the perplexed look Derek gave him, "We are..?" Derek started in low voice but confirmed it when Stiles stuck his elbow in Derek's ribs.

"Yeah sure, sure, we will take him... together... both of us" He affirmed putting an arm around him. Scott looked between them and shrugged, "You two are weird, perfect for each other I guess" He mumbled almost throwing Danny to Stiles arm, "We know, we know" He mumbled catching Danny easily, "At least I know I hope that..." He whispered for himself, but of course Derek managed to heard it, who only shook his head, he hoped it too. 

The ride to Dany's place was silent, too silent, only the cushioned sound of Danys hard breathing and his drunk whispers. Derek wanted to speak, to say something but he had always been an idiot and his mind was in blank. He looked at Stiles sideway for like the fifth time when he desperately grumbled, "I am fine Derek, you can stop staring, I am fucking fantastic fine" He hissed watching the road passing by, refusing to meet Derek´s eye. 

Derek nodded quietly and slowly, he remained silent and the atmosphere was suddenly tense. Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry, forgive me, I´m just... I really needed to get out from there" He whispered grabbing Derek´s hand, interlocking their fingers. Derek half smile, not taking his eyes from the road, "Its okay, I understand, I think so" He answered kissing Stiles hand, who only smiled with relief. 

Five minutes later a tragedy occurred, "Oh my fucking god, WHY?!" Derek yelled pulling his car over, making Stiles hit his head against the glass, "Why, why, why in the my freaking car Danny?!" He shouted desperately, opening the back door. The smell of the vomit made Derek yell even louder. Stiles had to cover his mouth repressing a laugh, specially when Derek began hitting the floor like a little kid.

"Derek... are you really making a tantrum?" Stiles asked before letting out a burst of laughter. Derek stopped his little dance and stared in blank at Stiles, "Are you really laughing you ass?! He just fucked up my car! MY CAR! MY FUCKING BEAUTIFUL EXPENSIVE CAR!" He yelled hysterically, pointing at himself in the chest, making clear it was his car. He passed his hands through his hair with frustration, "And you" He suddenly hissed pointing Stiles with his finger, "Come and give me a hand, you little piece..." Derek wander staring in blank at the mess Danny had just did, "Hey hey, you stupid ass, don't insult me, I wasn't the one who got Danny drunk" He exclaimed getting out of the car with a big slap. Derek put his hands on his waist and frenetically nodded, "You're right, you're right, its just... my car" Derek mumbled pointing out his car with a face that only meant he was about to cry. 

Stiles shook his head and sighed, "Look, we only need something to clean that up with, some water and chlorine... a lot of water and chlorine, its all, don't worry, i will personally help you" Stiles reassured him rubbing Derek´s arms up and down with his hands, who only nodded, looking at the mess with hurtful eyes. 

For their very bad luck they had to take Dany home with the mess, since no one wanted to help three drunk teenagers, and the smell was, jesus fucking christ. They soon arrived to Dany´s house and cowardly Stiles hid as soon as the door opened with a small click. Derek was about to run as well too but Dany's mother was suddenly in the porch, staring at him with such mad eyes, "Good night mam, we just- I just..." He rambled feeling every time more nervous, god, he was going to kill Stiles, "Heres your son" He mumbled raising a very unconscious Danny like a little kid. It took Derek ten minutes to convince Dany's mother to give him something to clean his car, after all, it was her son´s mess. 

"Need some help handsome?" Stiles asked kneeling beside Derek but he only received a bitch glare from him, "Oh cmon, it was hilarious!" He exclaimed helping Derek, better said, watching Derek doing the hard work, "Yeah, for you jackass"

Once inside the car, with finally, a smell thats wasn't vomit anymore, Stiles began to feel even more anxious, he was nearer his house, he didn't know if Allison was in there, or if she was gone, either way none was a good option at this circumstances, "You feeling better?" Derek asked rolling down the window of the car, letting the fresh air enter. Stiles truly appreciated it, the strong smell of chlorine was making his head spin. 

"Yeah, yeah... just nervous I guess, I don't know if Allison is there or with Scott, I don't know" He mumbled nervously chewing the inside on his cheek. Derek hummed in response, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, stoping in a red light. But Stiles was already shaking his head, "Not really, I just need to sleep, or some fries, oh yeah, definitely some fries" He mumbled, already thinking of fries, food was a good distraction. Derek lightly laugh, and accelerated, "Whatever you want" He was getting his date some fries.

Twenty minutes later Stiles was served, in his house with some mcdonald's fries, feeling a little bit less worse. For fortune Derek remembered to park one block away, far away from the house. Derek turned the engine off and the car fell on a deep silence, "So..." Derek slowly said, only to be interrupted by Stiles, "It was definitely the best date I ever had not- not that I date a lot, I mean, I do date and have one night stand, no no, no that, I do not have them, well a little, but thats all in the past, what I mean- it, it was the best date I ever had" Stiles finished literally covering his own mouth feeling stupid and only stupid. 

Derek couldn't help but laugh, "You're adorable Stiles" He exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. Stiles shook his head, feeling his face turn deep red, "Oh shut up" He hissed opening the door and stepping out before disappearing, "Hey, wait!" Derek yelled feeling a little bit disappointed, "Stiles!" He called one more time before letting out his breath.

Suddenly Stiles popped his head by the window, in Derek´s side, "Did you really thought I would leave without saying goodbye?" He asked while caressing Derek's cheek with his lips. Derek smiled and attracted their lips together. It didn't last much since Stiles had to move on, "I have to go, call you tomorrow?" He asked before giving one last peak. Derek smiled pleased, "Yeah sure..."

As soon as the car was out of view, he ran to the house already screaming Allison's name not caring if he woke someone up. Stiles ran to his sister room, with some hopes on, only to find out it was completely empty, he didn't expect otherwise but still, it made his stomach churn, "She left hours ago, I think she's in Lydias" Chris explained behind Stiles, staring at the room with an unreadable face. Stiles growled closing the door with a big slap leaving the two man outside, the house felt so quite. 

"What did they exactly told her Chris?" Stiles asked trying to keep his anger in control, which it really wasn't easy, it was boiling inside his chest. Chris sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall, "Honestly... I don't know" He admitted, "When I arrived home she was already packing, Gerard and Kate nowhere to be seen, she didn't talk to me". 

Stiles punched the wall, making the hit resound in the empty house, not giving a damn. Chris approached him, "Hey, cmon don't do that" He mumbled trying to grabbed Stiles arm, but that only aggravate the situation, "Those fuckers! Chris how the hell this happened? Why did they do it for? It wasn't their choice" Stiles shouted passing side to side, trying to calm himself. Chris didn't even bother to reprimand him for the bad words, this was so wrong. 

"I don't know, I don't know why they did it, none of them are picking up the phone, I don't know what to do" Chris mumbled closing his eyes and slightly shaking his head, "I don't know" He added lower feeling his guards coming down. 

Stiles remained silent, Chris looked even more tired than him. Awkwardly Stiles put a hand on Chris back and tapped it,  "Go to sleep, I´ll let you know when someone arrives" 

Chris stared at the hand and then at Stiles, even for him it was awkward. He only nodded and made his way to his room, not looking behind, first thing in the morning, he was looking for his father and sister. 

Stiles watched the man disappearing through the door. He took out his phone and sent a message to Lydia asking if Allison was with her, the answer didn't take long, they were together. At least he knew where she was. He sent a quick thanks before going down, he was starving. The house felt colder without anyone in it, it wasn't as if it was the first time Stiles was alone but this time was different, it was like the freaking house knew Allison was completely mad and gone. Stiles made his way into the kitchen with his head down, this truly couldn't be happening. 

He was about to head upstair to try get some sleep when the door of the library caught his eye, it was wide open. Stiles looked around him for signs of living, although he knew he was completely alone. He concentrated and heard Chris slow and deep breathing, he was completely asleep. 

Stiles didn't waste time, he went straight to the book, exactly where he had left it. Without hesitation he took it out of the shelf and made his way to his room. Once he was inside, he double-check if he was alone, the streets were deserted, he hated being so paranoid. 

Stiles somehow knew the book was related to him, he didn't know what he was gonna find, and being honest, he was afraid, he couldn't handle any more bad news that day. He sat at the center of his bed and watched the book for what felt hours, as if he was expecting the book to magically open by itself or even make a trick, "Cmon man, its just a book"He exclaimed to himself and without more thinking he opened it. 

The book was older than Stiles thought, there were a lot of worn pages about to fall, he had to be careful. The first pages talked about magic, a little introduction of what it was, to the different types of magic; they were druids, witches, magicians,...sparks. Stiles frowned confused, "What the hell is this?" He asked to himself skipping to the important part, what the hell was a spark? 

There was everything about sparks, their history, their characteristics, their abilities. According to this, sparks were stronger than witches and all that crap, it was a lot of information to digest at three in the morning. He continued reading until he found what makes a spark, well a spark. Stiles heart began to race when he recognized all those... symptoms, he had them all. He also found out they were types of sparks, all of them could control an element, but only one. 

Stiles couldn't believe a word of what that book was saying, it couldn't be real, right? Still he let his mind wonder... he began to think which of them he was able to controlled, but he had had accidents with water, earth and fire, it couldn't be all of them, it couldn't be.

His mind was spinning, too many information about him, too many. He searched with desperation something about controlling all the elements, skipping nearly half the book, he found it almost at the end. There wasn't much information, only that they were the strongest, also the most dangerous sparks. Finding a spark that could control all of them wasn't the easiest thing, in fact, it was so rare, the last spark known to control all the elements, lived years ago, like hundred of years ago. 

Stiles abruptly closed the book, feeling dizzy. He jumped out of bed, he felt like he wouldn't be able to stop moving for hours, "Oh my fucking god" He almost shouted, he felt excited and scared and curious, everything at the same time, how did this happened to him? He meant, it made sense, a lot of sense, now he knew why all those stuff was happening to him, why all the accidents, why he was stronger and fastest than every other hunter, it all made sense, he wasn't crazy after all. Stiles didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry, maybe both. 

He launched himself to the bed ready for more information. The book said, some types of sparks, could even control lighting, only the strongest ones. Stiles looked around his room, staring at all the broken lamps. He couldn't help but smile, he felt powerful and victorious, so much power in his hands and sadly, he didn't know how to use them. He cursed internally until, of course, he found a chapter with indications of how to control your powers. Basically it was concentration and believing in yourself, usually, the emotions are the ones that control them. Stiles smile became wider, because Kate was so wrong about him, it wasn't his anger, it could be anything, to the happiest memory to the saddest one, all he needed was a memory. 

He didn't waste any time, he ran like hell to the kitchen for a glass of water and in a second he was in his room again. He let the glass filled with water gently in his desk, he took some steps back and stared at the glass, all he needed was to move the water, just a little bit, it didn't have to be that hard.

He failed the first twenty something times, he growled from pure frustration, he had been thinking of the first time he saw Derek, but maybe... he needed more, a deepest memory, an intense one, Stiles hated those, "Alright here we go" He mumbled concentrating. 

His mind wander, deeper and deeper into his thoughts, until he stumbled across with a memory so old it was almost forgotten. The first time Stiles got into trouble in school, he was in primary school, already friends with Scott and Lydia, some kid had tried to steal their food. Stiles had hit him in the nose making it bleed in an instant. The principal sent him to detention and immediately called his parents. It was the first time Scott had hugged him, Lydia was the next one. He remembered when he arrived home, his parents hadn't talked to him in all the way back home, he knew he was in so much trouble, but he didn't care, he had protected his friends and he was willing to do it again. His father had kneeled in front of him , Stiles knew that the talk was coming and he wasn't having it, he defended himself. His father had only smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, Stiles was so surprised he almost missed when his father said their were proud of him. 

Stiles half smiled with his eyes closed feeling the happiness intensify in his chest and then a big splash, he opened his eyes to see the glass made pieces in the ground. Stiles blinked, that wasn't what he wanted or expected but, well it was something, better than nothing. To just made the glass explode, had left him tired, he sat at the edge go his bed and browse through the book one more, until he found something interesting. The powers reacted with intense moments, but faster with pain, physical and emotional pain. 

Stiles closed the book with a resonant clap, he threw the book away, making a bunch of pages scattered around the floor. Kate knew, Kate knew all about him, all about this, all about him, that was what she meant the other fucking night, how could she do that to him, how she could be so mean. But how was it posible? How did she know? Stiles shook his head and a sudden headache invaded him. It was now five in   the morning, he had been reading for almost three hours, he needed to sleep, he could solve those questions later. 

He arranged the pages inside the book and left it exactly where he found it. Five minutes later he was inside his bed trying to make himself fall sleep, it was gonna be harder with all that information running through his head. 

 

 

*

 

 

The morning arrived faster than Stiles thought, he didn't think he slept at all, it was barely nine in the morning, fours hours of his life directly to the trash. He slowly sat in the bed and rubbed his eyes with tiredness, something was off that morning but he couldn't realize what it was, until he remembered what was missing, "Allison!" He shouted putting some pants on and a shirt, he ran like a crazy bitch to her room only to find it completely alone. Stiles excitement crashed hard against the floor. 

"Chris?" He called out, hopping for an answer, but there was none. He tried to find some breathing or a heartbeat around the house but he was completely alone. He sighed and walked downstairs, well, first things first, he was going to cook breakfast to Allison. 

Half hour later he had burn two eggs and one sandwich, "Motherfucking thing!" He shouted when not even bacon had turned out well, it looked like carbon instead of food. It took him other hour but finally he had managed to make at least three pancakes, which they really looked doubtful, a little too yellow to be honest, but still good. Stiles stared at them and just shrugged, "The intention its what counts right?" He asked and answered to himself. Cooking had being really helpful to not think anything about last night, that he was well... a spark. He shook his head, it wasn't real, it didn't matter. Allison was what really mattered. 

He showered, cleaned himself and sat in Allison's room with his yellow pancakes. He waited and waited and waited, just when he was about to give up, he heard the door opening. He straightened up, feeling excited, then he heard someone climbing the stairs and then Allison was opening the door, she looked like crap. 

Allison froze when he saw Stiles sitting in her chair with a plate filled with... what was that? She shook her head, she didn't care, "What are you doing here Stiles?'" She asked before slamming the door behind her. He visibly swallowed, this was gonna be harder than he thought, specially when she looked like she hadn't slept in days, "I am so so sorry about all this Ali" He mumbled suddenly feeling so nervous his hands started to sweat, he cleaned them against his pants, "We didn't mean- I didn't mean to lie to you, now you know the truth, you know why I couldn't just tell you, its so big, it goes beyond me Alli, beyond all of us" 

Still, no answer, just her cold stare. Stiles felt a shiver down his spine, "We were supposed to tell you Allison, not them, us" He continued feeling so uneasy below her eyes, he hated, truly heated being watched, it made him feel nervous, exposed, he hated it and she knew it, "We didn't want this for you, the running away, putting your life at risk every time you go in a hunt, all those killings, I know, I truly know that you can handle yourself, but facing those beasts is another total thing, I wanted to tell you, but Chris wanted to protect you and..." Stiles rambled on trying to somehow fix things, make them less worse. When he was interrupted him, leaving Stiles in shock, he never thought Allison would made that question.

"Did a werewolf killed your parents?" She suddenly asked so low, as if she was afraid of the answer. Stiles clenched his fists and stepped back from her, he remained silent for a few minuted before looking away through the window, "Yes" He answered coldly still looking away. 

Surely she was staring at him with pity, he couldn't handle those look, as if he was still that little kid so many years ago. Before he could control himself he spoke again, "It doesn't matter, it happened years ago Allison, Im over it" 

The room fell into a tense silence. Stiles just wanted to leave but he couldn't, telling all the true to Allison was the only way to arranged this and she... she deserved it, even if he hated talking about that, even if he felt the hole in his chest was becoming bigger and bigger, she still deserved it.

"I- I was playing with Scott in the night, my house was in the middle of the forest, literally in the middle. I don't quite remember why we were outside so late, it was so dark that night, there was lighting and raining, so clouded" Stiles began with his eyes fixed on the ground as if somehow he had something personal against it, " Everything happened so fast, one second we were fine, laughing, then something was chasing us, something big. I pushed Scott out of the way and I ran as fast as I could, to the only place I felt safe in" 

He raised his head and stared at her, his eyes seemed so distant, "Home" He mumbled with a sad smile playing on his lips. 

Allison shook his head, this was a mistake, "Stiles you don't have-" She tried to say but Stiles shut her up, "Yes, yes I have to, I need you to understand Allison" He exclaimed suddenly standing up. Allison stepped back, she had never seen that side of her brother, so broken and hurt, so terrifying. Stiles noticed and stayed still, his heart broke a little more but he understood, he sat back,  "Sorry" He whispered before continuing, "Running back home was a mistake, I see it now, but I was only nine years old back then, only a scared child" He sounded so bitter all Allison wanted to do was hold him and scare the guilt away. But Stiles seemed so drown in himself. 

"My dad died downstairs, the monster ripped his throat out" He hissed almost with hate, "I don't remember much of that part, only when my mother hid me inside a closet, I think it was a closet" Stiles mumbled remembering the bright blue light and then nothing, only a deadly silence until he saw that deep blue eye.

"The werewolf came back for me, I only remembered waking up in the puddle of blood of my mothers corpse, your parents found me barely alive" He finally looked up to Allison, "Those three scars in my stomach, they aren't from that fake car accident, it was the werewolf, a reminder from that night, a week later Chris talked to me about the business, I said yes" He finished with a shrug, as if he was just talking about a family dinner. 

Allison stayed quiet before throwing herself to hug her brother, in all but blood, "Nine years, you were nine years old" She kept repeating, not believing what she just heard. He had no choice, of course he said yes, how couldn't? He was just a child, "Omg Stiles, I am so sorry" She sobbed against his neck. 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, "Why are you sorry for Alli? It was me that hide the secret from you, I am the one that is sorry!" He exclaimed pulling her closer to his body. Allison only shook her head as an answer, "I... I understand" She hissed taking a few steps back. Stiles couldn't explained the happiness and relief he felt in that moment. He stared at his sister with a goofy smile. 

"I understand why they hide it from me, it just took me for surprise, a big surprise, thats all" 

Stiles shook his head, nodding, "I know, I know, either way you took it really well Alli" Stiles half smiled, "Im glad you found out this way, so much better than me" He whispered under his breath while playing with the food. 

Allison nervously laughed,  "So... what are those huh?" She asked staring at the pancakes with suspicion. Stiles opened his eyes with excitement, dropping the fork, "Oh oh! I made you breakfast" He exclaimed grabbing the plate, wagging it in front of her with more excitement. 

She frowned concerned, "Yeah... I can see that, but are those... pancakes?" She asked laughing with more nerves. Stiles rolled his eyes, but it was good to hear her laugh, he had missed it, "Of course they are pancakes! What else!" He exclaimed already cutting a piece for her to try. Before Allison could say she was really fine without trying that, Stiles shoved a piece of cake into her mouth. 

"Oh my god" She mumbles trying to hold all the food inside her mouth.

"I know, they taste good right?" He asked raising his eyebrows with excitement, "This tastes horrible Stiles, what the fuck this is?" She asked spitting the half chewed pancake in her mouth, before making strange sounds as if she was truly disgusted.

"Allison, you're disgusting!" He exclaimed laughing so hard his stomach hurt, at least she tried his surprise breakfast, it was a win for him. 

After cleaning the mess Stiles left in the kitchen, Allison actually prepared a good breakfast. Stiles was shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth as talking with Allison about his date with Derek and how he was so mad when Dany puked in his car. Stiles couldn't remember the last time they talked like that. Of course it had to be ruined by Kate, as everything she touched, "Good morning kids" She exclaimed way more happily than everyone else was feeling with her presence. Stiles was actually expecting an answer from Allison, as she always did, but there was none. He waited and waited until she realized Allison was ignoring her as much as Stiles. 

Kate looked between them and hummed, "So, thats how things will be?"She asked without really asking, she already knew the answer. Once again there was no answer, from any of the brothers, "Fine by me"

Stiles gave Allison a sideway look, there was something in the way she was staring at Kate, something hidden in her eyes, Stiles couldn't say what it was. He deeply sighed leaving his cup of coffee on the table, "What do you want Kate?" He asked not hiding the hatred he had for her, Stiles felt his sister eyes burning on him with curiosity. 

Kate smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Well if we´re not hiding out true selves anymore" She hissed getting closer to him. Stiles flinched when Kate gently put her hand against his face, embracing his cheek with tender. Stiles felted abhorred.

"Gerard wants to take your sister on a hunt"

Something inside Stiles broke, he grabbed Kate's wrist with strength, not letting her go when she tried to push away, "You are not taking my sister anywhere Kate" He hissed closer to her ear, trying to keep Allison out of the talk. Kate stared into his eyes, "It is not up to you Stiles, now get the fuck off me" She whispered taking a few steps back, this time Stiles let her go. 

"Your better hurry up dear, you don't have all day" She whispered with a fake smile before walking away. Stiles shook his head, "Does Chris knows ?" He asked before the bitch had completely gone. 

Kate turned on her heels, "Of course he knows Stiles, he's the one that said it was a good idea" And she was gone. Stiles stared at her before slowly turning at her sister, she was looking the way Kate had just disappeared. The admiration Allison had on Kate had completely vanished, Stiles just couldn't figure out what had happened between them.

Stiles swallowed the last of his coffee not caring if it burns before leaving the cup on the sink, he cursed under his breath, "Theres a- theres a bad new" He whispered scratching the back of his neck. Allison grinned sarcastically, "More bad news?" She half asked smiling sadly. 

"Gerard wants you to come with us tonight" He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. Allison didn't react at first, just blankly stared at the floor. 

Stiles sighed, he didn't what was going on with her, but the important thing right then, was not getting her killed, "Cmon sis, we don't have all day"

Twenty minutes later, Allison was sweating as if she had run a marathon, she removed the sweat of her forehead with a slap. Stiles was barely panting, "Cmon sis, you're not even trying" He exclaimed getting into position for spar. Allison whimpered in pain, "Stiles I cant do this, I suck" She mumbled, poorly rising her fist to protect herself. 

"First of all, if you don't get your legs into their right position, you're an easy prey" He exclaimed before easily knocking her to floor with a sonorous slap. Allison growled at him making Stiles laughed. He offered her his hand, "Don't worry sis, Ive been doing this stuff since I was nine, you're doing great" 

Allison took his hand and stand up with effort, "Don't be humbled, I know you're the best, at least thats what Gerard says" She commented before taking a long sip of her water. Stiles raised his eyebrows surprised, "He says that?" He asked nearly in shook, he knew Gerard considered him a really good hunter, but it was other thing hearing him saying that, specially when it was Gerard. Allison frowned confused, "He's lying?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, he's not, I am stronger and faster than many hunters, its just-" 

"How many werewolves have you killed?" She asked seriously, staring at the floor, once again with her eyes on blank, stuck in her thoughts. Stiles frowned confused, there was something about Allison, Stiles could see the concern hidden in her eyes, something was bothering her and ti wasn't the fact they were going on a hunt. Stiles didn't like that question, didn't like to remember how many of them had killed. It was his work, it was what he knew how to do, still, he had so blood on his hands. Allison asking him that question didn't surprise him, but it frightened him that she got to know the real him and that she wasn't gonna like it. 

"So many I cant even count them dear sister" He replied smiling with fake malice. He rearranged his bandages of his hands, bouncing on his feet, "Cmon sis, less chat and more practice, god knows you need it"

When the sun began to descend, Stiles decided to call it the night, they needed energy and strength for that night and Allison even more, it didn't matter she was only there to watch, anything could go wrong and she still had to run. He stripped out of his sweaty clothes and entered the shower. He stayed down the cold water for minutes, feeling the tension of his shoulders disappearing. 

He watched for minutes the water running against his body, his leg was still red, the cuts already healing, another scar for life. His phone began ringing taking him out of his daze, he cursed loudly stepping out of the shower, tangling his towel around his waist.  

He had barely put a foot outside the bath when he saw a dark shadow near the window, he didn't even think, he launched himself back to the bathroom, trying to grab the gun that was hidden under the sink, until a voice stopped him. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked unsure of what to do or say, he had just seen Stiles semi naked, still wet, and he had run like a crazy bitch, totally scared. He stayed still in his place, not making a sound, maybe appearing out of nowhere hadn't been a really good idea. 

"Derek?" Stiles called with trembling voice. He slowly popped his head through the door. Derek smiled at him with tender, he looked so sweet, "Sorry for appearing without warning" He whispered climbing into the room. Stiles visibly swallowed, "Its alright, you just took by surprise" He mumbled.

Derek nodded, he had definitely scared Stiles, "You didn't call me back" He mumbled shyly as if it was obvious, looking everywhere but Stiles, trying not to think about the fact his guy was naked behind that door. Stiles slightly laughed, "Yeah well, I was a little bit busy" He answered licking his sudden dry lips. 

"Not that I don't want in here, just- Im naked, I need clothes" He whispered feeling so awkward it hurt. 

Derek blinked rapidly and raised his eyebrows when he finally understood what Stiles meant, "Oh oh! right, yeah, I´ll just wait in... ahh, the roof" He rambled climbing out as quickly as he could. 

As soon as Stiles was alone, he was able to breath again, he closed the door and leaned on it. He liked Derek, a lot, like really really a lot, but no one had seeing him naked and he was definitely not ready for that. He looked at himself in the mirror for a minute before just shaking his head, it had no point. Stiles changed into black clothes quickly, he put his boots on and followed Derek out, he found him sitting in the top, staring at the view. 

"Sorry about that" Stiles mumbled, taking a sit next to him. Derek only smiled and shook his head, "Sorry I surprised you" 

Stiles smiled at him and stared at the view, he could even say it was romantic, with the sun descending, gracefully bathing them with its orange light. Derek looked so peaceful and gorgeous, Stiles couldn't take his eyes of him. 

"Hi..." Stiles whispered widely smiling, contemplating his beauty.

"Hi" 

"So... how was your day?" He asked before leaning back against the floor, letting the sun rays hit him in his body, it felt warm and relaxing. 

"Well... after washing my car for five times, its alright I guess" He answered lying down beside him, not taking his eyes out of him. Stiles slightly laughed turning his head to meet Derek, "You wash it five more times?" He asked surprised making Derek laughed, "Yeah, well its my baby" He answered as if it was obvious, "That is loving your car" He answered before turning to see the orange sky, the night was coming and Stiles was praying for this moment to never end. 

"How are things with Allison?" Derek asked after a brief moment of silence. Stiles shrugged and cursed the day Chris, himself, his freaking, decided it was a good idea to take her for a hunt, without experience, without any idea of what she was facing, "Better I guess" He answered vaguely. He didn't want to talked about his sister when he was with Derek, who of course, noted Stiles was avoiding that subject, he didn't push any further. 

They chat for a little bit until they ended up kissing, as they always did, that time was fancier, romantic, it was in the roof with a sunset, it didn't matter neither of them noticed it was already dark. After a lot of minutes of rubbing against each other, Stiles vaguely recognized the sound of car parking, then the front door of his house opening, several footsteps climbing up the stairs... Derek's lips were so soft, wait, the stairs, someone was coming. Stiles pushed Derek off him, "Someone is here" Stiles whispered not waiting for an answer, he stood up and quickly climbed off the roof.

"Stiles wait!" Derek shouted but he was already out of sight. Derek growled and pass his hand through his hair, he didn't even listened someone coming, how did Stiles do it, no fucking idea. Without doing any sound he climbed off the house and went to his car, Scott was already waiting for him. 

"Stiles where are you?" Allison whispered entering her brother room, it was completely empty and dark, "Stiles? Gerard and everyone is here, where are you"? She asked again, this time higher. She turned in perfect time to see someone climbing through the window, she was about to scream when Stiles raised his arms, "Its only me, shut up ass" He hissed closing the window behind him. Allison let out her breath, "What were you doing up there?" She asked trying to seek behind him, looking for something. 

Stiles shook his head, "Nothing" He mumbled reaching his closet, he had lost all his time goofing around with Derek, but god, those lips, "What is going on?" He asked shaking his head, he couldn't distract more. He opened the doors, looking for his black bag. Allison watched him carefully, "We´re leaving, my dad is waiting for us" She answered surprised by the fact Stiles guarded so many weapon in his closet, she felt a little disappointed at the fact she didn't know her own brother after all. 

Stiles stood up ready with a gun in his hand and his knifes already hidden in his boots and back, he turned to his sister with his balaclava already put and a dangerous smile, "Lets go for a hunt sister"

 

 

*

 

 

Hours later, Allison was already feeling her legs in fire and her lungs running out of air and it was only one am in the morning, it was so dark she could barely see her surroundings, but for her brother it seemed so easy, even her family was stumbling with the uneven ground but not Stiles, his step was so confident. She turned to see her brother, right next to her side, protecting at all costos. He seemed so freaking fresh and secure, Allison felt a shiver down her spine.

"It always takes this long?" She asked very quietly. Stiles half smiled and nodded, "Its still early sis" He answered quietly. Allison sighed and settled his bow, ready with a arrow, an arrow she really didn't want to use. The two brothers were ahead of the family, Allison was nervous as hell but his brother... Stiles was leading the operation, every time he stopped, so did everyone else behind him. Stiles looked confident and dangerous, every step he made was with strength, the forest was his playground and the animals his preys. Allison wasn't sure if she liked that side of her brother or if she was a little afraid. 

Stiles wasn't liking that night, he hated having Allison there without any training, he knew she was capable, her aim was surprisingly good but it was different when it came to facing those creatures, he felted nervous and shaken. They had being walking for hours, Stiles was trying to concentrate but it was becoming harder and harder every passing minute, he knew something was out there, stalking, just waiting for them to make the first move. Stile hardened the march, he just wanted to take his sister home, for her to be safe. He was about to tell Chris it was useless and gave up when he heard a noise, a footstep, two footsteps. He raised his fist and everyone behind him stopped. Allison's heart began to beat faster making it difficult for Stiles to concentrate. He turned to his sister and mimicked a silent "Just relax" Stiles heard it again, this time closer, he tightened his grip on his gun.

"This is on you and her Stiles, don't let us down, you know the consequences" Gerard whispered high enough for only Stiles to listen the threat. He took a deep breath, grabbed Allison's hand and began running, he didn't miss the surprised whimper Allison let out, the game was on. 

The beast began to run too, making it easier for Stiles to follow it, he let go Allison's hand when he noticed he was going too fast for her, her panting too loud "Don't stop running!" He yelled from above the wind. They arrived to a clear where the werewolf stopped, for Stiles surprised, it was an alpha, his red eyes were the only thing glowing in the middle of the night. Stiles could still hear Allison running near him, every time faster. 

The werewolf growled at Stiles making him slightly laugh, he raised his gun aiming the werewolf, with a knife hidden between his hand and the handle of the gun. Allison appeared through the bushes and the animal growled harder when it realized another hunt appeared, "Stil-" She tried to say but he wasn't paying attention, at the first movement that thing did, Stiles threw the knife directly to the leg. The wolf cried in pain and ran, Stiles followed without thinking, "Cmon!" He shouted to his sister following the beast. Allison was left behind them one more time.  

They soon arrived to a ruined house, almost burned to the ground. Immediately Stiles thought of his home, he shook his head, he couldn't think of that crap anymore, not between a hunt. He kicked the door only to find the house completely empty. Everything became quiet, he entered slowly, his gun already loaded and ready, but he couldn't hear anything. The werewolf attacked him from the side, even so Stiles shoot, trying to hit the wolf but the bullet bounced against the wall. Soon they began spinning on the floor, achieving hits from both sides. Stiles heard when his sister arrived, she was shouting something, over and over again, but Stiles was too involved into the fight to hear something else, only his knuckles crashing against flesh. Still the werewolf was no match for Stiles, so he easily defeat it by putting a knife against it throat, only then he understood what his sister was shouting. 

"Stiles! Scott! Please stop! Please!" She cried in despair falling on her knees. 

Stiles didn't register whats she had just say at the beginning. He stared at the creature below him, "Scott?" He asked quietly with shaky voice, his hands trembled, his hands were doing this. He moved the knife from the wolf´s throat when he realized blood was scurrying. The knife fall from his hand, with a sonorous hit. Scott sneaked between Stiles legs getting away from him as fast as he could, he was human again. Stiles world became slower, in slow motion, numbed. The pack entered the house, his friends, running and screaming, begging him to stop, he felted like he was under the water. He stood up with trembling legs, feeling the floor underneath him disappearing. He stepped away until his back touched the wall, for instinct he grabbed his gun and pointed at the werewolf with steady hand, it didn't matter everything else was shaking, he pointed at Scott´s chest, ignoring the gasp of pain that came out Allison. 

Scotts eyes reflected in his, Stiles arm raised began to tremble. All his friends were there, Derek was there. They looked at each other, for what felt an eternity and Stiles understood everything he felt for Derek, all that love, had just gone directly to hell. Stiles frowned and looked away, how could that be happening, it wasn't posible. He turned to his sister looking for support, for someone to help him realize what was going on, only to find her beside the pack, holding hands with Scott "Allison..." He called slowly, quietly, his heart broke, his heart turned into pieces, because he knew what was bothering her all that time, why she was so mad with him. She knew everything and she had chosen them, above him, he had chosen Scott above his own brother, in everything but blood. 

"Allison..." He gasped truly understanding the choices of her sister. Stiles felt a hurt in his chest so heavy he had to hold himself.

Stiles didn't have the habit to think when the adrenaline was hitting, running through his veins, his body acted for itself. He heard Chris calling him in the distant, for him and Allison, looking for them, god... his family, a bunch of crazy hunters and his friends... a pack of werwolves, it was becoming harder and harder for Stiles to breathe. When the pack made an attempt to move, Stiles hand moved alone, he removed the weapons insurance. The click sounded so hard against the tense silence, it even made Stiles jumped. He felt the sweat running through his face, sticking into his eye, he removed with a slap, only to notice he was bleeding from his head. 

Everyone was staring at him with so much fear, Derek was staring at him with so much sorrow, because he understood, just like Stiles, their love was only a mistake, "Please..." Scott begged so low, Stiles could have sworn it was his mind playing tricks on him, but everyone was trembling, now they could see what Stiles really was, a hunter, a coldblooded hunter that kill without mercy. He couldn't handle the stares, he looked away, he felt like that nine year old boy so many years ago, someone he had buried in his past, he felt weak and pathetic, unable to watch. Chris called him one more time, his shouts every time closer, then by the walkie talkie, " _Stiles, please tell me Allison is fine",_ she flinched at the sound of his father worried voice. 

He had to make a choice, he had to make a quick choice and he knew it. A choice that would change the rest of his life as he know it, a choice it would define his future in Beacon Hills, he let his instincts act for him.

He shoot the floor three times before leaving, storming out of the house as fast as he could. 

The cold wind hit Stiles in the face like a wall of bricks, he gasped several times when he was able to breath again. He felt a whimper growing inside his chest. He kept repeating himself it wasn't the time or the place. He took his walkie talks out and spoke before he needed to fall, "Chris, its dead, I´ll teach Allison how to get rid of it" Even to him, his voice sounded dead, broken. He turned the gadget off. His knees trembled and finally he fall into them. 

He hit the floor several times with his fists, nor caring if the pack was hearing, not caring if it hurt. He loudly cursed until his throat began to ache. But he still refused to shed a tear, he wasn't going to show how much it hurt, not then not ever. How could he had been so stupid? How he didn't notice? His brother, his friends, his boyfriend. They were all... monsters. 

 


	8. Dead!

As soon as Stiles legs weren't shaking anymore, he slowly stood up, the dirt creaked below his weak feet, his hair now too long was ruffled thanks to the wind and his head was still lightly oozing blood. 

Honestly, he couldn't care any less about him in that moment, he slowly made his way to the ruined house, at least his legs could move. The door opened with a soft snarl, even so, it was enough to make Stiles shrink. He was so cold, colder than usual, and the weird part was that he wasn't comfortable with this sudden bitter feeling, cold never bothered him, in fact, he appreciated it, until then. 

As soon as the door was closed, he leaned on it, once more giving in. He felt his world coming down, he felt as if he was reviving the worst day, that fucking day, he had lost his friends, his family, one more time. He hid his head between his knees, feeling a knot growing inside his chest, but no, he was not crying, he swallowed his tears, he refused to let his life crumbled till the end, every piece of it. He had to pull himself together, if he didn't do it, nobody else would. Only him could do it, there was no one else, not even Allison, not anymore, it was only him. 

He stayed still, hours passed by, until it was time to return home and pretend everything was alright. 

 

 

*

 

 

Derek wasn't paying attention to anything, his mind was in a blur, every shouting, every sound, he couldn't hear anything, not even when Scott was shaking him, filling his sight field, it was like coming out of the water, "Derek!" Scott yelled one more time, getting worried and worried with every passing minute. They had arrived to the loft about ten minutes ago and Derek was still in shock, nothing could get through him. 

Scott was just feeling at the edge of his nerves, he just wanted this night to be over, to only be a sick joke to make fun of all of them, but it was real, everything was so painfully  real. All Scott wanted to do was break and cry because his stupid ass friend wasn't even reacting, and his other stupid ass friend was a bloody hunter, the thought made his spine shiver in fear. 

"For fucks sake Derek! Fucking move" Scott yelled pulling his arm so hard, Derek's half body popped out of the car and yet no response. Scott yelled of pure frustration and pushed Derek back inside with more strength than necessary.

"Scott" Someone called, making him freeze. He turned to see Lydia giving him a hard look, "Calm your fucking self and leave him alone" She hissed almost mad, making Scott feel so fragile and stupid about his little explosion, "Sorry I just- sorry" He mumbled taking a few steps back. Feeling an increasing knot in his chest.

"Allison needs you, more now than ever" She added with softer voice, caressing Scotts arm lightly, he just quickly nodded feeling nearly ashamed, before he disappeared in a blink of an eye looking for his girlfriend, if he was feeling like shit, he couldn't imagine how was she. 

Lydia sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand, this was so fucked up it was actually getting into her bones. She kneeled beside of Derek, outside the car, who was still looking blank at the darkness of the preserve.

"Derek" She whispered softly, resting her hand on his leg, squeezing lightly. Derek blinked a few times before lowering his gaze to Lydias hand, then he looked up, their eyes met. 

"He is a hunter Lyds" He mumbled as if he was trying to convince himself otherwise, "He is a fucking hunter" He added letting his head fall against his hand, feeling the tears running through his cheeks, "How could I be so stupid Lydia" He said so drown in himself, before letting his head fall again, this time, with more strength. 

Lydias heart broke and for the first time in so long, she felt useless, "You are not... it wasn't your fault" She mumbled stroking his head over and over, trying to ignore the sobs of his friend. Then she did the only thing that popped in her head, she hugged him and didn't let go, even when he try to pull away, she didn't let go and deeply Derek truly appreciated it. 

After a few minutes, that actually felt like hours, Derek felt the necessary energy to move his body. Together they entered the loft, everybody was in the living room but no one was talking, everyone taking out their own conclusions. The tension was so palpable Derek had to take a few steps back. 

No one wanted to say it, although it was still there, fresh in their minds, like a knife slowly twisting their bowels, still... no one wanted to say it. The truth was too hard to be said out loud. And Derek was... so heartbroken, someone needed to tell him otherwise, that it was only a prank, but it wasn't. This was happening, he needed to take a step forward, for the pack and for himself. 

"We all saw it" He started, feeling surprised and relief how calm and steady his voice came out, the pack didn't even bother to look up at him, "We all know what Stiles-" His voice cut with his name, stuck so hard in his chest it actually hurt. He cleared his throat and carried on, "What Stiles truly is... a hunter" He finally exclaimed feeling the weight in his chest decrease a little bit, at least it was said. It didn't help with the pain in his heart, it was only getting sharper.

The pack flinched at the word hunter, even Lydia flinched, she had know him for years but this new side of him, that level of coldblooded was... terrifying. Derek thought about telling the pack about Stiles parents, he hesitated for a second but the pack deserved the truth, the little information Derek knew about Stiles past, he sighed deeply before speaking up, "His parents were murdered, killed by a... a werewolf ten years ago, of course the argents heard the case but arrived to late, he was the only survivor and without any relatives, so the argents adopted him"

Jackson smirked, and not because he thought it was funny, they had all being so stupid, so genuine, even him, even him had trusted the guy and was actually starting to like him, everything had to go to hell, "So we basically knew it, we have every reason to thought it, every clue. We only choose not to see it, it was right in our fucking face!" 

And it was true, it was so painfully true. Derek knew, he had every reason, every clue to suspect, to knew who Stiles was, but he was so blind, he had chosen to just not see. To rely on Stiles love and what Derek felt for him. He didn't look behind of the fake Stiles because he was so busy falling for him, ignoring the truth. He felted so sick at himself and the situation.

"That doesn't gives him the right" Erica suddenly whispered, "That doesn't give him the right to be a coldblooded murderer" She added leaning closer to Boyd, desperately looking for some heat. He put an arm around her protectively.

Allison shook her head, this couldn't be happening. The look her brother had gave her, how hurtful his eyes seemed, she felt sick, her skin was itchy, all she wanted to do was for to see Stiles, but it wasn't an option, "You guys... don't know how Gerard and Kate are, they are not letting Stiles go, even if its against his will" She mumbled, holding herself with her arms. 

The pack stayed quiet before Derek decided to speak again, "They left him to die, the werewolf left him to die beside his mother corpse" Derek added slowly, remembering those pictures he had seen moths ago, it felted years ago. He wasn't even sure why he decided to say that, it almost seemed like he was defending him. Trying to give an explanation to all these madness.

"He almost died" Scott murmured, as if he could see a skinny and small Stiles laying in a way too big bed in a hospital. He shook his head, "Theres has to be an explanation" He suddenly said, too agitated, the anxiety running through his veins. 

"Excuse me?" Jackson almost yelled, "An explanation for what? An explanation why he's a hunter? Theres none, he made his chose then years ago. He has murdered hundreds of us, his family has" He added before crossing his arms over his chest, he knew he was right, it didn't matter the truth hurt, and Scott knew it too. Still... he couldn't just gave up on Stiles, he just... couldn't, "There has to be an explanation Jackson" He repeated slowly, feeling almost desperate. 

Jackson dropped his arms to the air in exasperation, this whole situation was so fucked up. 

Derek nodded, truly understanding what Scott was saying, "He shot the floor" He added standing up, feeling a sudden energy running through his body, "He had the chance, to kill us all and he didn't took it, he shot the floor" He exclaimed feeling a crazy hope growing inside him. But only Scott and Allison shared it with him. 

"Hes a hunter Derek, his job is to hunt us and do not forget what his dear aunt did to your family" Isaac mumbled, his first words of the night, impressing everyone. Derek shook his head, feeling the pain increasing, he knew Stiles had nothing to do with matter, but still, bringing up that subject was a low blow. As if Isaac was able to sense it, he looked away ashamed.

"They don't get along, when I was in his room..." He immediately shut up realizing everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, specially Scott, Derek felt his cheeks turn deep red, "Anyway, they do not get along, and Im pretty sure they abuse him, physically I mean, he's covered in scars and bruises and I saw her hit him" 

Everyone turned to see Allison looking for an explanation, but she only shook her head, feeling overwhelmed, "I- I don't know, he was constantly beaten up but they told me he was a problematic kid, and I believed it! Stiles was always getting into stupid fights, I- how could I know it was my family hurting my brother" 

"We have to talk to him guys, this is Stiles we´re talking about, we must talk to him" Derek said looking at every each of his friends, looking for support. He only found silence. After several very long minutes had passed, Lydia suddenly shook her head, coming out of her daydream, she stood up, "Im in, its Stiles, we need to at least try" 

The pack finally accepted, they were all gonna talk to Stiles and tried to fix the situation.

"Its settled then, we will do it on Monday" Scott decided before turning to Allison, "Its better if you stay?" He asked softly, taking her hand into his. Allison only had the energy to nod. Scott turned to Derek looking for his approval, after all the entire pack were staying in the loft. 

Derek only gave him a nod tiredly, he truly never imagined an Argent sleeping in his house but the circumstances were... he had no choice, after all he was the one that fell in love with a hunter. Scott half smile gratefully, "Send your father a text, tell him you're staying with Lyds" 

Allison did what she was told without saying a word. Chris answered quickly, saying it was alright and asking for Stiles. He hadn't arrived home and his phone was off, Chris was starting to get worried. Allison closed her eyes feeling the pain traveling through all her body like an electric shock. Almost immediately Scott was beside her again, "What is it?" He asked, already getting prepared for more bad news but Allison lightly laughed it off, no one bought it. 

She shrugged taking away importance, "Just Chris asking where Stiles is, he hasn't show up and he's not picking up the phone" She whispered shrugging again.

Derek couldn't and didn't want to hear anything about Stiles, it was too much. He made his way to the stairs as fast as he could, he didn't miss the worried look his pack gave him. Once inside his room, he put safe to the door, he just wanted to ignore everything and everyone, juts until Monday. He stayed still against the door, in blank, not even thinking about Stiles, about Kate, about this whole shitty situation. He's mind was just in blank. He couldn't feel anything, just emptiness and deep inside he was grateful for that. 

It was better that way.

 

 

*

 

 

It was nearly seven in the morning when Stiles decided it was time to return. He walk all the way to his house, ignoring how his legs were screaming at him to stop, physical pain was always better than emotional, coward? maybe, but he just couldn't feel anymore and he didn't want to. The house was dead quite when he arrived, there was a note on the refrigerator. Stiles didn't even bother to read it, he grabbed a bottle of water and wrinkled the paper, tossed it in the trash can. He entered the living room, the sun was lightly bathing the walls with orange light, it was warm but he was still feeling cold. 

Stiles walked to his room and tossed away the empty bottle, he sat in the bed and stared at the floor, everything that had happened arrived like a wave, hitting him so hard, Stiles had to bent. He let out a drowned scream, he was so mad, at himself, at Allison, at the fucking life. He was about to kill his best friend, he had knife pressed against his throat. He looked down at his hand with disgust. This couldn't be happening, if his family knew... they would kill them all, without hesitation. Stiles needed to stay away if he wanted them to be safe, the realization hit him so hard in the stomach, but he couldn't put them in danger and Stiles was danger. 

He knew he stink of sweat, he knew he was covered in dirt, that his clothes were all dirty. That his hands were covered in blood and so was his head. And still, he had no energy to even move a finger, he closed his eyes and dropped dead in his bed. He wished he couldn't wake up, ever again. 

Monday morning arrived too fast, unfortunately too fast for Stiles taste. He had ignored Chris and mostly the other two assholes and Allison, well... she didn't even had the balls to show up at her own house. Chris didn't suspect anything, he thought Allison was just scared from the hunt, that she needed to distract herself. Stiles almost laughed in his face, it wasn't funny at all. But Chris suspicions would arrived sooner or later, specially when Stiles avoided everything that had to with her.

He was getting ready for fucking school when there was a knock on the door, Stiles looked above his shoulder and sighed, Chris was leaning against the door frame, staring at Stiles with curiosity, Stiles hated it. 

"What can I do for you Chris?" He asked bitterly. When there was only silence he finally turned around, "What happened between you and Allison?" He asked outright. Stiles half smiled, his favorite thing about his mentor, he went straight to the point, "What do you mean?" He asked back, playing dumb. Chris frown became wider, "Don't play with me kid, every time I mention her name, you change subject and become even more irritable"

Stiles opened his mouth faking surprise, now playing offended, "Excuse me? More irritable? Me?" He asked, totally changing the subject. Chris wasn't an idiot... at all but he knew when Stiles was messing with him, "Stiles, Im being serious, did you scare her off?" He asked, getting inside he room, closer to Stiles, who only shook his head and made his way out of his room, he couldn't stand being near people anymore. 

Chris was right, he was getting more irritable, even to him, "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about man" He answered not waiting for an answer, already going down the stairs. 

It was strange how different his day was going to be but at the same time, so similar. As usual, he entered the parking lot, a few girls turned in his direction of course, as they always did, but this time the pack was no were to be seen. He ignored that strange feeling in his chest and entered the building, he was getting late for gym class anyway. 

Call him coward, but he successfully managed to ignore the whole pack, including his sister, for the entire day, in lunch he sneak to the library, which was completely alone. He only was missing his last class and he was free, he could go home and practice. Honestly, he wasn't even surprise when he saw the entire pack waiting for him inside the classroom. 

He closed the door behind him and stared at every person that used to be his friend, his legs shake and he had the strange need to apologize, but he couldn't, he knew what he had to do, for the good of all. He stopped on Derek, who wasn't even looking at him, he took a deep breath, trying to push the pain away. And Allison well, Stiles would have preferred that she didn't even bother talking to him.

"What do you want Scott?" He asked, it surprised him how strong and tough his voice came out. Scott took a step back, Stiles seemed so indifferent, "We just want to talk about what happened the other night Stiles" Scott whispered nervously playing with his hands, he stopped in dry when Stiles lightly laughed, now he seemed a little maniac, "Theres nothing to talk about, you guys are what you are and I am what I am, as simple as that" He answered sitting on a bench, trying to hide how badly his legs were shaking. 

Scott stared at him wide open, "But Stiles we are friends, I mean you shot the floor, man" He pushed again desperately. Stiles shook his head sadly, it was time to broke everyones heart, "That was only because I didn't want to kill in front of my sister, Scottie boy, even I, have a little mercy" He answered, then shrugged, casually bitting his nails, looking down. 

He heard Erica's gasp and Stiles ignored every cell in his body begging him to stop, "How can you say that? We trusted you, we are-" She tried to say but Stiles abrupt reaction made her stop.

"My friends? No, no, no, don't get wrong. You are monsters, how can I be friend with a bunch of killers like you guys, why don't you all do me a favor and stay the hell out of my life for once" As soon as it was out he regretted it. The air was casted out of his lungs, everyone was staring at him so shocked, but he couldn't stop. He clapped and rubbed his hands against each other, "So... can you get out? My class is about to-" 

In a blink of an eye a pretty mad Erica had slammed her palm against Stiles cheek. He remained still with his head turned, for a few seconds, feeling the regret boiling inside him, he deserved it. But once again, he couldn't stop. He grabbed her hand and slammed her against his body, "Do that again dear and I promise you, you will lose your hand" He hissed before pushing her away with more strength than necessary. His hands began to tremble. 

Boyd didn't waste time, he growled at Stiles with his fangs and claws already out. Stiles sarcastically smirked, "Go on, give me a reason to finish you all" He mumbled taking out the knife that he hid in his back, "I dare you" He added in a whisper, opening his eyes with excitement. He probably looked like a freaking serial killer. 

Derek was the first that disappeared through the door. Stiles half smiled and opened the door for them, "Anyone else?" He asked pointing at the exit with his knife. They all got out, Scott at the end, he stopped in dry beside him, "It takes a monster to acknowledge other one Stiles, and right now you have prove us who we all be scared of, you are the real monster here" And he was gone. 

Stiles tightened his grip against the knife, it was done, it was all done. The blade fell from his hand with a sonorous hit, he put his hands against his face and hunched, trying to keep all the pain away and all the anger inside him, it was better to control. He didn't even realized Allison was behind him, only when she cleared her throat. Stiles froze in his place, and abruptly turned around making Allison flinch away. 

"You knew..." He whispered not hiding how mad he was at her, "You fucking knew Allison" He added higher this time, clenching his fists. 

"It was to protect you Stiles..." She tried to explain, but Stiles didn't even let her finish, "No!" He growled making Allison flinch again, "It was to protect them from me, you choose them over me Allison, your own fucking brother!" He yelled slapping the nearest wall.

Allison stepped back, she was starting to get real scared, "Stiles please"  She cried but suddenly the lights began to blink every time faster and faster. 

Stiles couldn't think what was he doing, he was so mad, so hurt, he felt betrayed, he had lost it all, his friends, the potential love of his life, his sister, everything had just disappeared. The anger gather in the center of his chest and he couldn't stop, "Stiles! Please stop!" Allison yelled backing up until she was against the wall. 

"I cant!" Stiles shouted throwing a bench away, feeling so frustrated with himself. He knew he needed to get out, to run away. He grabbed his stuff and disappeared as fast as he could through the door. 

Allison fall into her knees and sobbed, what had she done?

 

 

*

 

 

Time passes, but not for Stiles, for him it was like living under the water, he couldn't distinguish reality from dreams. His life had became a routine, wake up, school, practice, try to sleep, ignore everything and everyone, over and over again. He was alone, he couldn't tell anyone about his... special abilities. He was all alone, no one to practice with, talk with, he had Danny and the team but it wasn't the same, definitely not the same.

It was finally Friday morning, when suddenly Kate appeared in his room, asking, no, demanding for him to teach Allison everything he knew, they were still hunting the pack, Stiles needed to do something to distract his family, otherwise they would find them, sooner or later. It was enough to make him feel bitter the entire day, teach Allison? Maybe she should ask his freaking friends. 

Chemistry class already sucked, even more when Stiles was in such bad temper, even more with the dick of Harrison talking crap to him, "For the last time Stiles, what is the answer?" Harrison asked raising his voice, catching everyones attention. Stiles cursed under his breath, this fucking prick, he didn't even knew what was he asking. Stiles clenched his fist and tried to calm himself down, "For the last time Harrison, I have no fucking idea" Stiles hissed ignoring everyone surprise. He could feel Derek's and Isaacs eyes burning in him. 

And of course Harrison got even more mad, he yelled and yelled and yelled, but Stiles was too focused trying to control his anger. When he saw a light blinking and heard the glass of water moving next to him, he knew it was time for him to get the hell out. He grabbed his stuff and walked to the exit, pushing Scott when he entered the classroom, "What the hell dude?" Scott asked watching Stiles go. 

Derek watched Harrison still yelling, he watched Scott looking Stiles running away and he made his choice, he followed him out of the classroom, searching for Stiles, but when he disappeared around the corner, as fast as he could. Derek wasn't able to find him, not even scent him. He returned to the classroom disappointed, Harrison was still yelling.

Stiles arrived home only to find out that Allison was already there, "Fuck..." He mumbled while opening the door silently, he noticed Allison was in the kitchen preparing who knew what. He tiptoed until he was in the bottom of the stairs. He was starting to feel victorious when suddenly, "Stiles..?" Allison asked unsure. He turned around, stared at her and sighed, he was not dealing with her right now. He began climbing the stairs.

"Wait! Stiles!" She exclaimed, going behind him. Stiles stopped in dry, "What?" He asked irritated turning around. Allison took a step back, actually surprised he stopped to listen to her, "Actually ummm, I- only wanted to thank you for not telling Chris and the others" She whispered twisting her hands with nerves, it was the first time they talked in days. 

Stiles looked to her hands, then at her eyes and rolled his, "I didn't do it for you Allison" He answered going away, "You'll brake your fathers heart" He added leaving her alone. When he was opening the door to his room, he hesitated, maybe it had been too much, but it was said. Allison remained silent. 

Dinner family had never been so uncomfortable until then. Everyone was silent, you could nearly cut the tension with a knife. Chris looking between his children, he sighed with exasperation, this couldn't keep on. He dropped his fork on the plate making Allison jump. Stiles only rolled his eyes, he was tired of watching Allison flinch of everything.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?" He asked displeased, Stiles raised his eyebrows surprise, first time for Chris to say a bad word. Stiles smirked but he didn't answer, none of them say something. Chris groaned and rubbed his hands against his face, "Cmon kids, talk to me, what the hell is going on?" He asked again still looking between them for an answer. 

There was only silence. 

"Lydia, Jackson and Scott are coming over dad" Allison said, changing the subject, her voice too soft and small, it irritated him. Stiles looked up from his food to her, who only returned the gaze, challenging him . He dropped his fork and stood up, "Great, Im going out" He added with a fake smile. already leaving the room. He ignored them when Chris called after him. He texted Danny asking if he was busy, the answer came quickly, he was going a bar, Stiles was totally in. 

The bar was... eccentric, a gay club, freaking Danny, Stiles had never gone to one, but the place was interesting, "Cmon man, you'll have a great time!" He exclaimed grabbing Stiles arm shaking him with excitement, "I just need booze Danny boy" He answered with a fake smile stealing a shot from the bar. Danny rolled his eyes, "Don't steal shots Stiles, not cool" He only smiled when Stiles laughed.

Half an hour later Stiles was already wasted, dancing in the middle of the dance floor, with a pair of guys against him, none as hot as Derek, no one who made him feel crazy as Derek did, but it was enough to not think. Danny was a few meters away from him, keeping an eye on drunk Stiles, flirting with his own guy. 

Stiles made his way to Danny, stumbling against people, "Oh man, I need more alcohol" He whispered asking the bartender for other shot. He felt a hand holding his arm, "I think you had enough man" Danny whispered in his ear but Stiles only shook his head and his hand, sending him far far away. 

And then he realized the bartender, the really, really hot bartender, he looked like Derek. Strong arms, dark hair, jawline to kill, it wasn't him but it was enough, more than enough. Stiles put on his flirty face, it caught the guys attention in an instant, "Give me five minutes pretty guy" The man hissed cleaning one last glass. Stiles widely smiled and took one more shot, staring as the guy walked away. Dany laughed beside him, "So, you conquered Sebastian's heart huh"? He asked taking a sip of his beer. 

Stiles hummed, "Sebastian huh?" He asked tasting the name in his mouth, it wasn't that bad, it was surely the alcohol in him. The famous Sebastian was suddenly beside them, with already an arm around Stiles waist. Stiles stoled Danny's bottle and winked his eyes before disappearing among all the people, he still heard Danny yelling at him, "I will wait for you here! Like a good freaking friend"

The mysterious Sebastian took Stiles to the back of the club, to a little room that apparently the workers used to rest or, why not, sex. 

It was quick and rough, just as Stiles liked it, he didn't even bother removing his clothes, as always, just his partner did. They didn't exchange words, he didn't expect the numbers guy, Stiles half smiled arranging his pants before kissing the guy with passion, "Thank you handsome, lets do it another time" He drunkly whispered walking away, not wanting for  the guys answer. 

"That was fast" Danny mumbled when Stiles suddenly popped among drunk guys. He helped a very wasted Stiles walk to the jeep that was waiting for them outside, wasn't sex supposed to help you lower your drunkenness, "Yeah well, what can I say, I have magic hands Danny boy" He mocked laughing at his own bad joke, making happy fingers "If you wanna try" He added laughing even more.

Danny shook his head and laughed, "You really are drunk and we both know why you are doing this Stiles, fucking with random guys" He answered back, opening the co driver door, pushing Stiles in with effort, "Yeah, sure you know, I know, everyone knows" He mumbled leaning against the seat, trying to find a comfortable position. Danny closed the door and surrounded the car to the driver seat. When he opened the door, he spoke again, "Derek man, its all about Derek"

When he heard his name, Stiles eyes wide open, he moaned like a baby, "Yeah Derek.. lets not talk about him please" He mumbled poorly and completely wasted. Danny sighed and nodded, "Whatever you say man, now lets get you home" Danny whispered turning the car on.

Stiles didn't know how, but he was even more drunk when he woke up, surprisingly in front of his house, "Weird..." He mumbled, frowning turning his back to his house for more sleeping. He heard a soft smile beside him, he popped one eye open to see Danny beside him, he grumbled annoyed, "I have yo get out, right?" He asked already opening the door, "Take the jeep, you can give it to me tomorrow" He mumbled stepping out, stumbling with his own feet. Danny called after him but he didn't understand a shit, he waved a hand in response and crashed against the door when he tried to opened it. Like a little kid he rubbed his cheek, and took five minutes trying to find the right key.

When he finally entered, he had to grabbed the latch to not fall against his face. He heard people talking and laughing, he tried to concentrated, trying to figure out what they were saying, but the alcohol in his veins made it impossible. He took his phone out, it was barely half past twelve, my god, he needed to stop drinking. The best idea was to go to his room, try to get some sleep, a few hours of sleeping would be excellent. But of course, his drunk limbs betray them, apparently he wasn't walking straight and he suddenly crashed against a table with a vase on top.

The vase fall hard against the floor and rolled all the way through the floor. Stiles followed it and shushed it up by taking his finger against his lips.

"Stiles?" Someone asked behind him. He turn to the mysterious voice way too fast, his head spin making him moaned, "Are you alright?" Allison asked, putting a hand Stiles back, but he shook it off.

"Please Alli... don't touch me" He exclaimed backing away, he noticed Lydia, Jackson and Scott were in the living room, watching him in blank. He actually groaned at them and began climbing the stairs. He wasn't sure how he managed to walk without falling again but he finally arrived to his room. He fall against his bed, everything was spinning around him. It feel like he was floating, no more tequila for him, he decided. 

There was a knock on the door. He moaned annoyed, "Fuck off" He whispered putting a pillow on his head, trying to make his room stop moving. 

"Don't talk to me like that" Lydia exclaimed entering, letting a pale orange light enter the room, that really, truly was irritating Stiles,  "Are you that drunk?" She asked before closing the door behind her, leaving them in the dark. 

He sighed relief, "Yes Lydia, I am that drunk" He whispered, his voice nearly audible because of the pillow. Lydia sat in his bed and lightly shook his leg, "Cmon Stiles, we need to talk" She whispered, shaking his leg harder, but there was answer. She whispered, "Your hurt them, you really hurt the entire pack" She began staring at the floor, she wasn't even sure if Stiles was listening but she at least needed to try. 

"You were a real dick and a cruel asshole, you make everyone in the pack get away from you, specially Derek" She continued, truly getting Stiles attention, she was getting somewhere. He removed the pillow from his face and turned to see her, "Your point?" He asked, not being able to raise his head, it was too heavy, "My point is, you family are hunters, your friends are werwolves, it makes it all easier for your friends to hate you" She finally whispered turning to see Stiles, who only stared at her for a few second and then shook his head, feeling too confused for having that chat. 

"You're wrong Lydia" He answered but even for his drunk ears it sounded weak. Lydia smirked, "Stiles... we are your friends. You cant just push everyone away and hope to fix everything, it doesn't work like that" She whispered grabbing his arm. 

Stiles was drunk, really drunk but he still knew, the pack was better of without him, he needed to make that clear. He suddenly sat on the bed making Lydia move back, he felt the anger once again inside him.

"And what the fuck would you do Lydia? Tell me what would you do?" He asked madly standing up, Lydia remained silent, sat on the edge of the bed, even in the darkness Stiles could see how bad and hurt Lydia seemed. He pushed his regret away, it was better this way, for everyone, even if she couldn't see it.

Scott and Jackson were now listening with attention at the discussion, they exchanged a look before looking up again, ignoring Allison's questions. Jackson had told Lydia it would be a really bad idea to talk to Stiles, especially when he was so drunk. Of course she didn't fucking listened, like she never did.

"For ten years, ten long years, all they had told me, all they had thought me is that they are the monsters. I saw it all Lydia, I saw how that thing killed my parents, it teared them apart, right in front of me, I heard them screamed in pain. How... how can I change what I believe, what I know, what I saw and see every day in what I do, I have seen so many victims, so many dead. This is me Lydia, I am a killer, its was I am good for, I cant- cant leave everything for them, I cant, I don't wanna get hurt and... I don't wanna hurt them but I know what I am capable of" 

Stiles was panting for air when he finished, he just needed to lay done and fucking breath. And Lydia, well she was speechless, that had never had happened to her before. She opened his mouth but nothing came out. Stiles realized it and grinned, "Theres nothing you can say or do Lydia, so just... please get out, please" He whispered before leaning on his bed, he just needed to sleep, sleep, it was all he needed. 

Lydia slowly stood up and swallowed, "Just talk to Allison" She mumbled before stepping out of the room, silently closing the door. 

She slowly walked away, feeling her legs lightly weak. Jackson and Scott were waiting for her downstairs, "Everything alright?" Scott asked putting his hands inside his pocket. Lydia walked along, leaving them behind,  "You already know the answer for that, Scott" She whispered removing the tear that was coming down her cheek with aggression, "Nothing is alright"

They all followed her, it was time to go home. 

 

 

*

 

The sun was gracefully sneaking through the curtains, making the room warm and comfy but Stiles couldn't be more hungover. He growled rolling on the bed, hiding his head below his pillow. With his right hand he looked for his phone in the nightstand, but it wasn't there. He groaned when he found it laying on the floor. He turned it up, he narrowed his eyes at the sudden brightness. It was fucking two pm, he swore he hadn't sleep that much in a very long time, he ignored Lydias and Danny's messages. 

He slowly sat on his bed, even him could smell the scent radiating of him, pure cheap booze. He didn't realize that in the corner, Allison was staring at him with attention, "I think you need one of these" She suddenly said, tossing a pill to Stiles, who only stared at her direction confused. He took the pill without saying a word. Allison took that as a win.

Stiles swallowed the pill without water and scratched his neck, well this was awkward. He vaguely remembered talking to Lydia yesterday, my god, he just hoped he hadn't fucked up. Allison suddenly stood up, catching Stiles attention. She slowly approached the bed, waiting for Stiles to tell her to fuck off but it never came. 

With caution she sat in the bed, still away from him. She looked down and opened her mouth, but for their bad luck the door opened, Kate made her way in. She wrinkled her nose with disgust, "My god Stiles, at least shower" She hissed angry, opening the window letting fresh air enter.

"What do you want Kate?" Stiles asked getting out of bed, he realized he didn't even removed his shoes from the night, he sighed taking of his jacket. Kate hummed watching him carefully, "You fucking alcoholic" She whispered taking a lock of his hair and lightly pulling it. Stiles slapped her hand away, she laughed under her breath. 

"We have a new clue on that... pack" She mumbled looking between the two brothers, taking more time in Allison, as if she was studying her, she narrowed her eyes looking away, giving the brothers her back. Allison tensed beside him and Stiles he just... clenched his teeth with strength, he hadn't forgive Allison for what she did but... it was his boyfriend, his friends too, he could understand why she did it. His sister cared for the pack and so did he. With discretion he took her hand on his and squeezed lightly, trying to comfort her somehow. Kate noticed the exchange and narrowed her eyes one more time, "I have to talk with you Stiles" She suddenly said taking his arm with force, already walking away. 

"What- wait Kate" He exclaimed pushing away when Kate's phone suddenly began ringing. She loudly cursed letting go of Stiles arm, who only walked far from her getting closer to Allison. Kate mumbled some poor "yes and no" Before hanging up her phone. She groaned and turned to Stiles, "When I come back, you and I, we´re having a serious conversation" And she was gone. 

Stiles frowned trying to figure out what he had done, but nothing occur to him, except... that she knew, but how? There was no way she knew about Scott and the pack, that couldn't be, she wouldn't have waited until Saturday, she had done something right away. He shook his head, maybe it was something that had to be with Allison, he desperately hoped it had to be with Allison. 

"What is she talking about Stiles?" Allison asked, still watching the way Kate had just disappeared. Stiles shrugged feeling confused, "I- I have no idea" He answered truly. Allison turned to him and hummed in response, he rolled his eyes, walking away from her, "I really don't know Allison, I know you're nervous and scared but... I cant be that, she cant know, there no way" Stiles added lightly patting her arm, feeling so awkward it hurt him. 

Allison looked down at her brothers hand and then at his eyes, she raised her eyebrows as if she could know what he was thinking. Stiles cleared his throat and stepped back, "I know" He mumbled scratching his cheek nervously, even harder when Allison said his name, she said in a way that only meant a serious talk, Stiles couldn't and didn't want to handle a conversation right then, with Kate he had enough. 

"Stiles..." She began with her head down, feeling dejected. But Stiles shook his head, "Not- not now Alli, please, not now" He whispered softly caressing her hair before walking away from her, stepping into the bathroom, he badly needed a shower. 

After a long cold shower, Stiles headache was less worse, but still there. He put on a grey sweater and black jeans, the sweater reminded him of Derek. Stiles went down to the kitchen, the house was completely empty, Allison was about to arrive and so was Kate and Chris. Stiles sighed happily, at least some minutes alone. He prepared for himself the only thing that he was capable of, cereal. He took advantage he was gonna be alone for some time, he decided it was time for some practice. He stole a red lighter from a drawer, it was time he learned to control fire. 

After a few minutes, he had actually managed to held fire in his hands without feeling his was burning, "Wow..." he mumbled impressed watching carefully his hands. Half hour later he could actually make fire balls without the lighter. He just had to think about fire as part of him, visualize it in his mind and it suddenly popped, he just had to learned to have control on himself. Stiles leaned against his seat and put his arms behind his neck, he smiled to himself. It didn't matter h had no one to show what he could do, he was still proud of himself. 

He was feeling pleased with himself when he suddenly heard a car pulling outside. His smile disappeared as he approached the window, Kate was getting out of the car, her boots resounding in the empty street. 

Stiles cursed loudly, looking nervously around his room, he hid the lighter and all the burned paper. He searched around, looking for something to throw away when the door suddenly opened. Stiles straightened up, hiding his nervousness and crossed his arms over his chest, "Kate" He said walking toward his desk, calmly sitting on the chair. 

Kate watched him carefully, analyzing every movement he made. Stiles twisted uncomfortable under her sight, he sighed abruptly, "What do-" But she cut him off.

"I know, Stiles, I know everything" She whispered getting near him, she leaned on the desk. Her face was indifferent, cold, deadly serious. Stiles world froze in an instant, the words didn't come out right, "What?" He asked silently, staring at her with wide eyes in blank. It wasn't possible. 

Kate shook her head with disdain, he could even said she seemed disappointed, "You didn't kill him Stiles, you let them live" She whispered now kneeling in front of him, "And your fucking sister... she's with that- that monster" She spitted the words with disgust. 

Stiles stood up, tossing the chair away, that crashed against the wall, "No..." He exclaimed feeling a new panic growing inside him, this couldn't be happening, "No, you cant know Kate you cant" He mumbled more to himself than her. He passed his hands through his hair in despair, he walked away from her looking for his phone, the panic was crushing him, it didn't let his mind worked properly. 

He felt an electric pain in the back of his neck and he was suddenly on the floor, instinctively Stiles covered his head with his hands, "Of course I knew!" She roared kicking him in the stomach, Stiles gasped looking for air, she kicked once more before talking, "I saw everything that night! Your fucking father sent me to look for you! You traitor!" She yelled harder, hitting him again but this time in his face.

"Its imposible... why you didn't said anything... until, until now?" He asked grabbing his stomach, trying to get up, recharged on his elbow. Kate evil laugh made him stop in dry, "I was just waiting for some backup, Stiles" She whispered kneeling beside him, grabbing his face, sticking her long nails on his cheeks. Stiles shook his head trying to get away from her grip but Kate only squeezed harder before hitting again. Stiles felt the metal savor on his mouth and spit out the blood. 

"Backup?" He asked tiredly, his head was spinning. Kate took out her phone, answering some messages, "The Reds baby, who else?" She asked widely smiling at Stiles surprise.

"You fucking betraying bitch" Stiles hissed furious sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kate abruptly turned to him, her eyes on fire, "You betrayed your whole family Stiles! You are the snake here fucking kid!" She yelled before punching him again, she shook her hand making sure her hand was alright, "You disgust me" She hissed before turning away answering other text message. 

Stiles groaned of pure frustration, trying to stand up, he knew he was able to defend himself, he could do it, just when his head had finally stopped spinning.

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself when in the distant he heard a car arriving, the engine going off, a door opening, a voice he recognized. He opened his eyes when he realized Allison was there, the pack had to leave. With all the strength he had he stood up ignoring the pain of his stomach, Allison was talking on her phone, probably with Scott, she was laughing at something he had said and the reality hit him, they were gonna kill her, her and the entire pack, he had to do something.

"Run Allison run!" He yelled pulling himself up to the window, "Tell the pack to run! Do your hear me? Run!" He shout harder and watched Allison eyes filled with fear when he felt a sharper pain in the back of his head once more. Before falling on the floor he was able to see his sister running away, at least he could try to save the pack. 

He was aware when Kate yelled at someone to follow Allison, all Stiles could do was mumbled a poor no before everything went black. His conscience came and went, he realized when Kate and someone else was dragging him, they were going to the basement, what a fucking cliche. He felt when they sat him and tied his hands up on his back, he felt the icy water against his body and his eyes wide opened. 

Kate was there with another hunter, Stiles vaguely recognized him, it was from the Reds, Stiles looked down, fucking morons. Kate grabbed Stiles hair pulling his head, "Where are they Stiles?" She asked with a soft voice, desperate for an answer. Stiles half smiled feeling the blood running down his forehead, "Fuck you Kate" He hissed before laughing. Kate groaned letting Stiles head go, taking a few steps back.

"As you wish darling, tell the others to grab her, theres no need to wait, if he's not talking she will" Kate said to other hunter, who only nodded and toke out his phone, Stiles heard the other line waiting. He closed his eyes with strength, he needed to be smarter, the pack needed a distraction. He heard when someone picked up the phone on the other line, "Wait!" He suddenly said raising his head. 

Kate half smiled with malice and stood in front of him, "They are- they are hiding in the old Hale house, bellow the house, they hide there" He whispered looking away, hoping she didn't notice his lie, he knew they were all in Derek's loft, it was good distraction, for them to runaway, for him to escape. His hopes became wider when he heard Kate ordering her mans to go there. 

"All your friends will die tonight my dear" She whispered, caressing Stiles face with almost tender. 

Stiles was abruptly left alone. He looked around feeling the panic filling his body, he screamed in despair pulling the knots but they were too tight, he looked around him looking for something sharp, to help him scape. Chris had taught him to do in this situations. He calmed himself down by taking deep breaths, he just needed to think, think Stiles, think. He noticed some rope on the floor next to him. They had tied him up with rope, at least he wasn't chained, he could easily break the rope only he didn't have time, unless... he remembered his practice today. 

Fire. 

He shook himself, focusing on his hands, on the element inside him. He visualized his hands on fire on his mind, but his mind was too distracted, his heart beating too fast, he couldn't stop thinking of Derek and the pack.

He yelled again in hopelessness, "Cmon Stiles! Cmon!" He shouted closing his eyes with despair, he remained still until the smell reached his nose, something was burning. Stiles pulled his arms and for his pleasant surprised, they gave in. Stiles smiled and laughed but his happiness last seconds. The pack was still in danger. 

He climbed the stairs, two for two, he ignored the protests oh his ribs and his head. He stepped out the house, the cold air hitting him with it strength, only to notice they had stole his jeep, "Fuck! Fuck!" He yelled repeatedly before running straight to the preserve until he heard her voice, he stopped in dry, "Fuck..." He whispered this time.

"Do you think I am stupid Stiles!" She yelled somewhere behind him, Stiles didn't wait more time, he began running, dodging every obstacle in his way, he could still hear the fucking hunters behind him, of course that was her plan. He cursed loudly, how could he had been so stupid?

He hadn't even gone to Derek's loft, never. He had only told Stiles where was it, beside the preserve near the old Hale house, right beside the abandoned cellars. Stiles could do it, he could find it. After running like a crazy bitch for minutes, he couldn't hear them behind him anymore. Still, there were people talking, people moving. Stiles looked around him desperately until he saw lights between the trees. 

He ran faster until he could actually hear Derek telling Scott to stop playing with his stuff. They were still fucking packing up, there was no time, no time. He pushed the branches away, until he abruptly popped in front of the parking lot of the loft, the pack was froze in his place, staring at him in shock, "Stiles..?" Derek asked unsure. 

Stiles looked like shit, he was panting, his face was red and beaten up, his clothes soaked in sweat and covered in blood. All Derek wanted to do was hug him against him, until he realized why he was there, they were coming for the pack. He turned to Scott, he had the same scared expression in his face, just as Derek. 

Stiles opened his mouth but he heard the yelling and the running, the hunter were right behind them, Kate had found them. The time stopped and he stared at his friends before he opened his mouth.

"RUN!" He yelled before a shot was heard, as always he lowered his head looking for the injury, he looked for the bullet wound with his hands. He usually never found it, only this time his chest was covered with blood, he fall into his knees and the chaos exploited around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this first chapter, sorry if I have any mistakes, and I will try to update every week. Enjoy and feel free to comment anything you want! 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
